Frontier: Fire Destiny
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if Takuya had an older sister who died when he was barely two years old? What if her death was faked and this sister was transported to the Digimon World to be its Priestess? Rating upped because of Grottomon and Bolgmon's potty mouths.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: My first shot at a Digimon Frontier fic. Go easy on me.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except my OC.

Basic Summary: What if Takuya had an older sister who died when he was barely two years old? What if her death was faked and this sister was transported to the Digimon World to be its Priestess?

Takes place a little before Episode 1.

Warning: Will evolve into Takouji in later chapters

Prologue

* * *

"They will be here." a soft feminine voice declared from the darkness.

"Priestess-sama, the Legendary Warriors have arrived." a woman reported.

The 'Priestess-sama' nodded and stood up.

Then she walked out of her shrine.

"Bokomon." she begun.

"Neemon." she added.

The two rookie Digimon were before her.

"The Legendary Warriors have arrived. I entrust the both of you to guide them well."

Bokomon bowed respectfully and pulling Neemon's pants, he dragged his companion off.

Kanbara Kallan sighed.

After her faked death some 9 years ago, she was appointed by Ophanimon and Seraphimon as their Priestess to guard the five Human Spirits they held.

Upon both Mega Digimons' demise, she had cast the five Human Spirits over the Digimon World, hoping that the Legendary Warriors will find them before Cherubimon and his minions did.

Now that the Legendary Warriors had arrived, it was time she fulfilled her duty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takuya and gang had came face to face with Cerberumon.

Takuya's D-tector then shone a beam into a large fire, creating a column of light and flame.

Inside, the Spirit of Flame was revealed.

Cerberumon then came forth to destroy it, but Takuya fended him off with a pipe

But Cerberumon leapt into the column with Takuya holding onto his tail

The Spirit's power was cast out Cerberumon but accepted Takuya.

The flames were reflected in his eyes as he and a manifestation of the Spirit walked to each other and united.

Takuya called out, "Spirit!" and reached out for his D-tector, which flies to his hand. He uses it to fire a light beam at the Spirit, which enters the digivice and reveals a slightly distorted version of the kanji for "flame" on the screen.

Voice of D-tector: "It is time."

"Execute Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

At this sight, Bokomon pulled out a green book and began looking up Agunimon's stats.

As just about anyone could figure out, he was the Legendary Warrior of Flame.

Agunimon gets Tomoki and the two Digimon to safety before falling into one of Cerberumon's Portals of Darkness.

To make a long story short, Agunimon was getting beaten around he managed to use his 'Pyro Tornado' and destroyed him.

From there, Agunimon scanned the Fractal Code from Cerberumon, reducing him to no more than a shimmering digiegg.

Agunimon then gracefully fell to the ground as Fractal Codes surrounded him, breaking down to reveal a rather winded Takuya. He had no clue on how he knew what to do, but the voice explained everything.

* * *

Kanbara Kallan smiled wistfully at the new hybrid Digimon.

She knew who he was; her younger brother Kanbara Takuya.

It was destiny, both his and hers to meet once again in the Digimon World.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, and another story goes up. Read and review. 


	2. The Battle in the Underground Labyrinth

SailorStar9: Since Angel of Courage pretty much wanted me to continue this fic, I decided to finish this fic. So, the prologue goes up, this is Chapter 1. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any season of digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 1: Wolfmon of Light, The Battle in the Underground Labyrinth

* * *

Where we last left off...

"Just what..." a stunned Takuya started.

"You turned into a Digimon." Izumi remarked.

"I was a Digimon?" Takuya echoed.

"It's evolution." Bokomon corrected.

"Evolution?" Takuya echoed. "How did I evolve?" he pressed his D-tector. "Let me evolve! Show me evolution!" when the accidentally released the Digicode and reforming the area.

"The Digicode is returning." Bokomon gasped.

"What is this?" Takuya gaped.

* * *

On his Trailmon...

"This is..." Kouji trailed, seeing the reforming land.

* * *

In the revived town...

"Yeah!" Bokomon cheered as he, Neemon, the Poyomon and Pagumon ran towards the Fire Terminal. "They did it! Our town! I'm Bokomon, when you receive the Digicode, what was taken was returned." he informed the children.

"I'm Neemon." Neemon introduced himself. "The land comes back to normal too."

"I'm Kanbara Takuya." Takuya replied. "How did the Digicodes return to this land?"

"This is the Digital World." Neemon replied. "Everything is stored in data."

"Hey, Izumi." Junpei voiced.

"What is it?" Izumi asked.

"Look here!" Bokomon revealed his 'Book of Knowledge'. "A long time ago, Cherubimon and a bunch of Digimon went and destroyed a lot of stuff. And with it, a lot of the land was taken. The Digicodes are needed to return that land.

"Hm, this Digivice..." Takuya trailed.

"Hey..." Junpei started.

"Hey, think mine does that?" Izumi wondered. "What do you think?", the group not noticing that Junpei and Tomoki has fallen behind.

"I wonder if it's okay." Takuya noted.

"Tomoki, come here for a second." Junpei stated. "I've had enough of this world. Don't you think so too, Tomoki?"

"Yeah, but..." Tomoki replied.

"But what?" Junpei inquired.

"Takuya-onii-chan turning into a Digimon was really cool." Tomoki gushed. "He was like a hero."

"What did you say?" Junpei echoed.

"I've always wanted to meet a hero." Tomoki raved.

"Are you stupid?" Junpei sighed. "Heroes aren't cool. They're very strict, he wouldn't let you come back before, remember? Anyway, humans and Digimons probably won't meant for this. So let's hurry and go back." he pulled Tomoki back to the terminal.

* * *

At the Angurey Station...

"Search out for the Spirits." Ophanimon droned from Kouji's D-tector.

"Spirits?" Kouji echoed.

"Minamoto Kouji, we hope you do not get hurt." Ophanimon added. "This is all up to you."

"How do you know my name?" Kouji demanded. "Who the heck are you? Why did you call me to this world? What do you want from me?"

His D-tector remained silent, before showing him a 3D map of where he was supposed to go. "What?" he blinked when the map came up.

* * *

Back in the village...

"Hey you." Junpei called, catching a Pagumon's attention. "Can you tell us something? Do you know how we can return to the human world? Tell us."

"I don't want to." Pagumon snorted.

"Then, you do know." Junpei grinned and dug into his pocket for a bar of chocolate. "It's delicious. You can eat it. How about it?" he prodded after Pagumon gobbled the chocolate. "If you tell us, we'll give you this."

"The train station Angurey will take you back." Pagumon replied.

"Really?" Tomoki beamed.

"Seems like it." Pagumon shrugged.

"Thank you." Junpei handed over the rest of the chocolate and the two headed off.

"This is delicious!" Pagumon gushed. "They'll be even more trouble." he grinned.

"What are they doing?" Kouji wondered, having seen the pair. "Oh well. It doesn't concern me. I can find my way by myself." he walked off, not noticing the pack of Pagumon following the pair.

* * *

At the Angurey Station...

"Hey, hey, we want to go back to the human world." Junpei told the Trailmon. "Give us a ride?"

"Won't you?" Tomoki requested.

"I can't do that." Trailmon replied.

"I'll give you this chocolate." Junpei offered. "If we go back, they'll be lots more."

"Delicious!" Trailmon raved, after swallowing the chocolate with one swipe of his tongue. "I'm going to get more!" he puffed and headed out.

"He left." Tomoki blinked.

"What do we do?" Junpei wondered.

"You've got more chocolate, don't you?" the leader of the Pagumon pack demanded, the group blocking the pair's path.

"I won't let you." Junpei growled.

The Poyomon blinked and scurried off.

"Get them!" the Pagumon leader ordered and the group attacked.

"Somebody save us!" Tomoki wailed and the pair fled.

* * *

Back in the village...

"It's been so long since I've been here." Pagumon reminisced.

"Hey, where's Tomoki?" Takuya asked.

"Junpei's not here." Izumi added.

"They got separated, I guess." Bokomon reasoned.

"Humans are unusual." Neemon added.

"That's what you think." Izumi noted.

"Tomoki, Junpei!" Takuya hollered as he, Izumi, Bokomon and Neemon headed off to find the two slackers.

"Where could they have gone?" Izumi wondered.

"Hey Poyomon." Bokomon shouted. "Where are the human children?"

"At the train station." the assorted Poyomon replied. "Pagumon sent them that way."

"That's trouble." Neemon concluded.

"Pagumon?" Izumi echoed.

"The Digimon you first saw." Bokomon replied.

* * *

In the forest...

Kouji looked around when the map disappeared. Finding the entrance to an abandoned factory, he entered. "Is there something here?" he wondered. "Maybe a Spirit."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"No, no no!" Tomoki was pressing his D-tector frantically. "Evolve, evolve, evolve!"

"What are you doing?" Junpei asked, looking out for the Pagumon.

"If I evolve like Takuya-onii-chan, we can get them." Tomoki replied.

"Stupid, you can't evolve." Junpei chided.

"But..." Tomoki protested, before backing off when he realized the Pagumon had found them. T he pair turned to run, only to fall underground and the Pagumon followed them.

* * *

In the underground factory...

"Let's run away, Tomoki." Junpei advised.

* * *

In the forest...

"Tomoki, Junpei!" Takuya hollered.

"Where are you?" Izumi shouted.

"Oh, this is a surprise." Bokomon noted.

"It really is." Neemon agreed.

"We'll go our own way." Bokomon pulled his partner off.

"Geez, where did they go?" Takuya muttered.

"I feel sorry for Tomoki." Izumi remarked. "He doesn't want to be here."

"He's only in 3rd grade." Takuya added. "I'll definitely bring him back."

"What kind of man are you trying to be?" Izumi joked.

"I'm in 5th grade!" Takuya argued. "I can be a man!"

"Eh?" Izumi blinked. "Then we're the same. I don't want that. I thought you were younger."

"I'm almost 11 years old." Takuya retorted.

"When will that be?" Izumi shrugged.

"August." Takuya replied.

"Then, I'm the older lady." Izumi boasted. "Mine's in May. I'm three months older than you."

"Doesn't matter." Takuya pouted. "This is..." he noticed Tomoki's D-tector on the floor.

"It looks like Tomoki's." Izumi gasped when she stepped on a loose rock and pulled Takuya into the hole with her.

"They fell in the cave." Neemon noted, hearing the scream.

* * *

In the underground factory...

"What are you doing?" Izumi complained. "Huh?" she exclaimed, realizing she was hugging Takuya. "No!" she screamed, slapping Takuya in the face. "Get away!"

"What was that for?" Takuya exploded. "_You_ were the one grabbing on to me."

"You don't have to call me 'omae'!" Izumi snapped. "Orimoto Izumi is perfectly cute name."

"You're the only one who thinks it's cute." Takuya sighed.

"Isn't it okay for you to use 'kimi'?" Izumi retorted. "Anyhow, let's look for the others."

"Are they here?" Takuya wondered.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera shows a city packed with people. Just your normal, overpopulated metropolis, unless you look at the somehow deserted park where five familiar sailor-suited teenage girls are standing, facing a crowd of men who look exactly like Jadeite. The Jadeite clones are all wearing black business suits and sunglasses.

Voice Off Announcer: From the creator of Frozen Rose, comes the next revolution in crossovers!

One of the Jadeites walks forwards and smiles coldly at the Senshi.

Jadeite: Miss Tsukino, welcome back.

VO Announcer: Moontrix. Coming soon. Be very afraid...

End Commercial Break

* * *

"The wind is going this way." Junpei stated, testing the wind's direction with some leaves. "If we go this way, there should definitely be an exit."

"Hey, hey." Tomoki voiced.

"What is it?" Junpei asked.

"Have we been on this same path before?" Tomoki wondered.

"I don't think so." Junpei replied.

"But..." Tomoki noted. "This..." he pointed to the cross make he drew on a cylinder.

"What is this?" Junpei peered.

"I put it there earlier." Tomoki replied.

"WHAT!" Junpei exclaimed.

"We're lost." Tomoki conceded.

"I didn't expect to get lost." Junpei admitted. "Don't cry." he soothed the wailing boy. "I'll give you this. Eat.." he handed a piece of chocolate to Tomoki. "Anyway, they can't get us here."

"Here they are!" the Pagumon jumped onto the unsuspecting pair. "We're not through yet." the leader glared at the fleeing pair. "Get every delicious thing they've got."

"This is..." Kouji entered the center of the building just as Junpei and Tomoki ran in.

"Save us!" the pair screamed. "Save us!"

"It's Tomoki!" Takuya recognized the voice

"Let's check it out." Izumi suggested.

"Of course." Takuya retorted, the pair snorting as they took off.

Sliding down a pipe, Kouji broke it with his foot and fought off the Pagumon.

"He's strong." Tomoki gushed.

"Who is he?" Junpei wondered. "Why is he here?"

"You rascal, I'll destroy you." the pack leader swore and digivolved into Raremon.

"Damn!" Kouji cursed and charged at the Champion level Digimon.

"Raremon, uses sludge to disintegrate opponents." Kallan's voice sounded from the D-tector. "Attack: Total Stinking Gas."

Kouji managed to grab Tomoki and jump out of the sludge drops' way, the acid burning holes on the ground.

"Spirit, awaken!" Takuya looked at his D-tector as Kouji took Tomoki and fled. "Why can't I evolve?"

"Why, why, why, why?" Bokomon wondered. "That, Takuya-han, you can't get it to work?"

"Please..." Takuya pleaded as Kouji backed into the hole on the ground.

"You'll go to hell..." Raremon neared his targets.

"Spirit!" Takuya yelled. "Spirit Evolution!" he digivolved. "Agnimon!" and the Hybrid tackled Raremon into the wall, the acid sludge hitting the roof. "Go now, run away." he told the two humans as Raremon fired his blasts. "Huh?" he blinked when he dedigivolved. "I changed back?"

"Because this isn't your fight." a voice stated, as a burning flame manifested before them

"This voice..." Bokomon blinked in recognition. "Miko-sama..." as Kallan appeared in her miko dress, complete with eight fiery wings on her back.

"Have some of this!" Raremon prepared to release his acid attack.

Producing her sacred fire bow in her hand, Kallan summoned one of her divine blazing arrows. Taking aim at the Champion level Digimon, she shifted her aim at the ceiling and released the arrow. The projectile arced in the air, splitting into eight fire bolts and landed around the Digimon. The eight bolts' energy then converged on the top, forming a cage around the Digimon. "Hurry!" she turned to Kouji. "Your Spirit is in there." she pointed to the hole on the ground.

Kouji nodded and jumped into the hole. "Spirit..." he saw the Spirit of Light in front of him, the beams of light up top converging onto the hole. "Spirit!" he pulled out his D-tector and claiming Wolfmon. "Spirit Evolution! Wolfmon!"

"That's awesome." Junpei gushed as Wolfmon manifested.

"Just like me." Takuya added.

"Yes." Tomoki nodded. "It happened again."

"Legendary warrior, Wolfmon of light!" Bokomon referred to his book.

"Legendary warrior?" Izumi echoed.

"Of light!" Junpei added.

"Wolfmon?" Takuya repeated.

"Sludge!" Raremon released his attack at the new Hybrid.

"Licht Seiger!" Wolfmon produced his light saber and sliced through the acid blobs. Jumping up, he embedded his weapon onto Raremon's forehead and turning the said Digimon into Digicode. "This spirit of darkness, this light will save!" he scanned the data with his D-tector. "Digicode scan!"

"And there's two." Kallan sighed as the exhausted Kouji dedigivolved. "Bearers of the Legendary Ten, listen carefully. All of you were summoned to this world to take on the roles your predecessors held; of Flame," she looked at Takuya." Light." she turned to Kouji. "Ice." she looked down at Tomoki. "Wind." she turned to Izumi. "And Thunder." this was directed at Junpei. "Bokomon, Neemon." she turned to the two Digimon.

"Yes, Miko-sama." Bokomon replied.

"Guide them well." Kallan requested. "Remember, Bearers of the Legendary Ten, the fate of the Digital World lies in your hands." with that, she faded away in a burning flame.

"Are you okay?" Takuya turned to the stunned Kouji. "Sorry about before."

"Don't touch me." Kouji glared. "I hate strangers who touch me. Don't thank me for saving you. I'm going back for sure."

"We didn't ask for that." Takuya stated.

"I'm Minamoto Kouji." Kouji voiced. "And you? I just want to know your name, but we won't be talking much."

"It's Kanbara Takuya." Takuya replied.

"Takuya." Kouji repeated. "See you again."

"Strange guy." Junpei noted as Kouji walked off.

"Hey, let's hurry and get out of here." Izumi whined. "This place looks like a disaster."

* * *

Outside...

Kouji was leaning against a tree as he watched the Poyomon float past. "I evolved into a Digimon?" he mused. "This is going to be interesting."

"Being in a team means trusting your teammates." Kallan stated above him

"Huh?" Kouji looked up at the older teen.

"Seriously, you're so much like your predecessor, AncientGarurumon, it isn't even funny." Kallan sighed. "And here's a tip. Beware the flame." she winked and vanished in a flurry of fiery feathers.

_Beware the flame?_ Kouji wondered._ What the hell was she talking about?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	3. Evolution of Chakmon of Ice

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up, this is Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 2: Don't Allow Bullying! Evolution of Chakmon of Ice

* * *

After the battle...

The group of DigiDestined, minus Kouji, walked along a railway track.

"Takuya-han, you can do it." Bokomon assured. "The Legendary Spirit, you can become Agnimon of Fire. You were able to destory Cerberumon, and then maybe you can help restore the rest of the Digital World."

"What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"This world needs energy from the data." Bokomon replied. "More energy is needed to restore the Digital World from the Digicode. Please." he begged. "Return the remaining Digicode and save this world. Neemon!" he turned to his partner. "What are you doing? You ask too!"

"What?" Neemon droned.

Bokomon fumed and snapped Neemon's pants.

"Everyone." Ophanimon voiced from everyone's D-tectors. "There is a station in the forest."

"Station in the forest?" Takuya echoed.

"Station in the forest?" the others repeated.

"Where is that?" Takuya asked. "Answer me!" he requested as the screen on his D-tector shone.

"The station in the forest is down this railroad." Bokomon referred to his book.

"What is over there?" Neemon asked.

"I don't know." Bokomon replied after a while of intense concentration. "Neemon." he voiced after the group decided to go on. "What's wrong? We can't go back to the town yet!" he protested, noticing that Neemon was looking back at the village.

"Eh, what should I do?" Neemon wondered.

"Don't go back!" Bokomon pulled him along.

* * *

Night dawned and saw the group stopping in front of the damaged rail track.

"What do we do?" Izumi asked their unappointed leader.

"There's light." Junpei pointed down. "Someone must be down there."

"Alright, let's take a look." Takuya suggested.

"Humans..." the Candlemon on duty noted, seeing the children run down. "They're human children. Why are they here? Get them away..."

"Huh?" Junpei blinked as the lights faded. "The light that came from here is gone."

"Strange." Izumi agreed.

"Hey..." Tomoki tugged Takuya's sleeve.

"This is..." Takuya trailed, seeing a drawing of Lucemon and the symbols of the Ten Legendary Warriors in a circle.

"What is this?" Izumi wondered.

"This is..." Bokomon referred to his book. "The Legendary Spirits ancient ruins."

"Legendary Spirits?" the group chorused.

"What is that?" Neemon asked.

"How much do you know about the Legendary Spirits of the Digital World?" Bokomon asked his companion.

"Nothing." Neemon admitted.

Bokomon sighed and narrated, "In ancient times of the Digital World, Human-type Digimon and Beast-type Digimon were always fighting. And so, Lucemon appeared and stopped the fight. However, Lucemon soon became very cruel and the Digimon suffered. The Ten Ancient Warriors rose up against Lucemon and defeated him. Those are the heroes and the symbols of their Spirits."

"Let me see that." Neemon requested.

"No." Bokomon kept his book.

"That mark..." Tomoki blinked, pointing to the 'Fire' kanji.

"That appeared on Takuya's evolution." Izumi added. "The same mark."

"And when Kouji evolved..." Tomoki noted, pointing to the 'Light' kanji. "He had that mark."

"Then, maybe I will also..." Izumi got excited, pointing to the 'Wind' symbol.

"If I can find a Spirit..." Tomoki remarked. "I can evolve."

"Won't happen." Junpei shrugged. "No everyone will have one necessarily."

"That's not true." Bokomon corrected. "Miko-sama has already confirmed that all of you will receive your Spirits."

"Bokomon, who is this 'Miko-sama'?" Takuya thought to ask.

"'Miko-sama' goes by many titles; while 'Miko' is her official name, she is also known as the 'Keeper of the Ancient Spirits' and the 'Light of Hope'." Bokomon replied.

"Uh..." Takuya turned to find themselves surrounded by the Candlemon.

"Why are you humans here?" the elder Candlemon demanded.

"We came to find the station in the forest." Takuya replied.

"You lie!" the elder barked. "You came here to take our place."

"This place is important to us." the second elder agreed.

"Get them!" the third elder ordered.

"You're wrong." Bokomon defended. "These people are here to save the Digital World."

"We're not really here for that." Takuya remarked.

"Quiet." Bokomon hushed. "Let us be or this person will evolve into Agnimon of Fire." he threatened.

"What?" the Candlemon elder echoed. "Agnimon?"

"Agnimon?" one of the Candlemon echoed. "I don't believe it. Is that true?"

"Interesting." the Candlemon elder noted and the three elders huddled to a discussion. "Please pardon us. I am the Candlemon elder of this area. Which one is the holder of the Legendary Spirit?"

"This boy, Takuya-han." Bokomon pointed.

"Ah." the elder noted. "This boy looks very strong. Everyone, let's welcome him."

"Something's strange." Takuya mused as the Candlemon started their ceremony.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"Everyone is celebrating." the elder gestured. "Come this way. Yes, yes, get close to the fire." as the Candlemon tossed their leaves into the flames, causing the area to be engulfed in sleeping gas.

"These are sleep cloves." Bokomon realized, picking up a leaf.

"Then, that means..." Neemon trailed and the two Rookie Digimon feel asleep.

"What is this..." Izumi muttered.

"I'm tired." Junpei mumbled.

"Good night." Tomoki went to sleep, as the other two passed out.

"Legendary Spirit..." the elder declared. "Humph, I pity them."

* * *

Commercial Break

A massive Angel can be seen crawling towards Tokyo-3. Suddenly, a barrage of missiles stops it, and it looks around. But instead of an EVA, the Deathscythe is standing there, daring it to attack.

Voice Off Announcer: The Earth's future is at stake, and there's only one last hope left...

Near the two massive robots, Misato can be seen standing on top of a building and watching the battle.

Misato: SHIIIINJIIIII!

VO Announcer: Shin Seiki Evangundam. We're _so_ doomed.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Us Candlemon are rightfully in charge." the elder announced.

"You can't stay asleep." Takuya tried to rouse Tomoki, having awakened the other two. "Hang on. There!" he noticed the stream. "Jump in!" he pulled the group into the water, just as the Candlemon spit out their flames.

_But... I can't swim..._ Tomoki thought.

"Is everyone okay?" Takuya asked, pulling Tomoki up for air.

"At least I'm awake." Izumi replied, coming up to breath.

"Why can't we just burn them?" Junpei inquired.

"But they will be resistant." Tomoki pointed out.

"Tomoki has a point." Takuya agreed.

"That's right." Izumi concurred. "The Candlemon are fire Digimon. They cant' get near water."

"We found you!" the Candlemon pursued the children. "Bomb Fire!"

"Move!" Takuya barked and the group ducked underwater to avoid the flames.

"Find them!" the pursuing Candlemon ordered as they scoured the shore. "Find them all!"

"I'll go alone." Takuya told the rest, the group having hidden in a creek. "In the meantime, get away."

"What's with that?" Izumi protested.

"Don't be like that to us." Junpei agreed. "You're always being leader, right?"

"That's right." Izumi concurred. "You can't always do this alone. If we're running away, we're going together."

"Sorry." Tomoki voiced. "If I could do something to help, everyone else could get away."

"It's okay." Takuya assured. "I can evolve to Agnimon. You're wrong."

"What are you saying?" Junpei protested. "If you evolve here, you might turn back again."

"That's right." Izumi agreed. "It's dangerous if you evolve again."

"They're coming this way." Junpei warned and the group ducked underwater.

"I guess I have no choice." Takuya poked his head out. "This is my chance. Run away."

"Come on, let's get up." Junpei told the rest after Takuya headed off.

"There they are!" the Candlemon spotted the group. "We found them! Bomb Fire!"

"Evolve..." Takuya pressed his D-tector.

"Bomb Fire!" the Candlemon gave chase.

"Evolve!" Takuya was frantic. "Damn it!" he gasped when he dropped his D-tector.

"You can't run away anymore." the Candlemon caught up.

With a single leapt, Takuya grabbed his D-tector and raised it in the air, "Let me evolve! Spirit Evolution Agnimon!"

"Yeah!" the three pre-teens cheered on the rocks. "Go Agnimon!"

"Ancient Legendary Spirit, Agnimon." the elder realized.

"Bomb Fire!" the Candlemon fired their attacks.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon countered. "What?" he gasped when the Candlemon were more charged-up.

"Why?" Tomoki wondered.

"Are the attacks not affecting the Candlemon?" Izumi mused.

"He really is stupid." Junpei noted. "Izumi, Tomoki, we can get away.", only to slip on the ice.

"Tomoki, be careful." Izumi cautioned.

"What is this?" Junpei wondered.

"Why is it ice?" Izumi mused.

"Please." Tomoki pressed his D-tector when he saw Agnimon was in danger. "Give me my Spirit."

"Not again." Junpei remarked. "The Spirits are legendary. It probably won't just pop out like that. Maybe I have... doesn't seem to be probable..."

"Melt Wax!" the Candlemon spluttered his molten wax on Agnimon.

"Damn it!" Agnimon cursed.

"Agnimon!" Tomoki exclaimed, recalling how Takuya had saved him.

"I..." Agnimon muttered. "I can't move..."

"I can't leave him like that." Tomoki slid down the cliff.

"Tomoki!" Izumi shouted.

"Don't do it!" Junpei warned.

"Stop it!" Tomoki used to cap to scoop up water from the river and splashed it on the Candlemon. "Stop it!"

In response, the Human Spirit of Ice emerged from the frozen cave.

"A Spirit?" Izumi gasped as the Human Spirit flew over to Tomoki.

"A Spirit..." Tomoki gasped as the river froze over.

"A pure heart that wishes to protect; that is what awoke your Spirit." Kallan's voice sounded from the Human Spirit. "Now, claim it, little one. And do not forget..."

"Spirit!" Tomoki claimed the Ice Spirit after Kallan's voice faded away. "Spirit Evolution! Chakmon!"

"Awesome." Izumi gushed.

"Tomoki did..." Junpei was astounded.

"That is..." the elder gasped.

"Legendary Warrior, Chakmon of Ice." Bokomon referred to his book.

"I won't forgive you for bullying!" Chakmon retorted. "Crystal Breeze!"

"Take this!" the Candlemon growled when his partner was frozen and released a tornado of fire, evolving into Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon, master of fire magic." Kallan voiced from the D-tector. "Attack, Thunder Cloud."

"Crystal Breeze!" Chakmon fired his attack at Wizardmon who dodged and kicked him on the cheek.

"Chakmon!" Agnimon gasped as Wizardmon landed on the ground.

"Agnimon," Wizardmon voiced. "Try me on a Magic Game." and vanished.

"He disappeared." Chakmon mused.

"Where am I?" the invisible Wizardmon taunted. "I'm here"! He fired a lightning bolt at Agnimon, who dodged the attack. "Nice moves." he praised, landing on the ground after Agnimon dodged another of his attacks. "Now try this!" and duplicated himself.

"That many of them?" Junpei gasped.

"What is this?" Izumi wondered.

"It is all magic." the Wizardmons chorused. "It is all me. You cannot run away."

"What are you saying?" Agnimon demanded. "There is only one fire."

"Thunder Cloud!" the assorted Wizardmons fired their attacks and Agnimon jumped to dodge the combined attack.

"Agnimon, there's a shadow." Chakmon informed. "This one has a shadow."

"It's you!" Agnimon hammered the real Wizardmon with a kick. "This devil's spirit, this digivice will purify! Digicode scan!"

"They did it!" Junpei cheered as Agnimon helped Chakmon up.

"Agnimon." Chakmon voiced.

"Thank you." Agnimon remarked. "You saved me, Chakmon."

"Elder." the Candlemon voiced. "Those children are the real Spirits."

"Looks like I've mistaken." the elder admitted as the two Hybrids dedigivolved. "It has been a long time since I have seen them. Agnimon's Spirit is now a human's, and now the boy has found another one. They truly seek the Spirits. Takuya-han, we apologize." he stated after the battle. "Actually, we just wanted to see if you actually had the Spirits."

"So you tested us?" Tomoki reasoned.

"Test?" Takuya echoed. "Hey, don't fool around!"

"Sorry, sorry." the elder chuckled. "We didn't mean it that way."

Takuya then pressed his D-tector, releasing the Digicode back to the area.

"The Digicode." Bokomon gasped as the railway reformed.

"Wizardmon must have been protecting that Digicode for the bridge." the elder surmised. "Takuya-han, we have been waiting for that bridge to be restored for so long. We have a present for you. Now that the bridge is fully assembled, you people can use it."

* * *

On the reformed railway...

Kouji passed by on a Trailmon, unknowst to the others.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	4. Female Warrior Fairymon

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up, this is Chapter 3. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 3: My Painful Kick! Female Warrior Fairymon

* * *

On his Trailmon...

"Terminal in the forest, eh?" Kouji mused, recalling the latest instructions.

"So tired..." Trailmon muttered, stopping at the station.

Kouji exited the snoring train and yawned. "I'll sleep by myself." he settled on a bench nearby.

* * *

The next morning...

"Hey," Junpei called. "Are we close enough to the terminal in the forest?"

"Like I know." Takuya shrugged.

"I'm tired." Tomoki panted.

"Hey, you can't stop now." Takuya pushed him forward. "Hey!" he waved as he heard the whistle of a Trailmon. "Stop!

"Watch out!" Mole skidded to a stop.

"Take us to the terminal in the forest." Takuya requested.

"But I don't have any seats." Mole pointed out. "What should I do?"

"I'll be okay standing here." Izumi stated, climbing onto the first compartment.

"How cruel." Takuya followed suit.

"Same here." Tomoki agreed.

Being extremely ticklish, Mole giggled and shook the group off as he poofed off.

"Hold it..." Takuya muttered. "Wait!"

"How mean!" Izumi complained. "Which way should we go?" she wondered, the group stopping before a crossroad.

"Let's go the right side." Takuya suggested.

"Left side." Izumi protested.

"Why?" Takuya glared.

"We're going to the terminal in the forest, right?" Izumi reminded. "Then, it'll be in the forest, won't it?"

"But we don't know that for sure." Takuya pointed out. "I'm going left."

"Why?" Izumi demanded.

"Because I can." Takuya snapped.

"Don't be stubborn!" Izumi retorted. "Left side!" she stormed off.

"Right side!" Takuya fumed.

"Wait!" Tomoki followed Takuya.

"Going along is dangerous!" Junpei took off after Izumi.

"What do we do?" Neemon wondered.

"If Takuya-han and Tomoki-han have evolved, those two have yet to evolve." Bokomon looked at Izumi and Junpei. "I want to see their evolutions."

"What is an evolution?" Neemon wondered.

"Stupid!" Bokomon snapped his pants.

* * *

On their chosen track...

"Since Takuya went the other way, he never listens to anyone." Junpei remarked. "It's okay."

"Such nice weather." Izumi noted.

"Izumi, I'm here for you." Junpei assured.

"She didn't hear you." Bokomon remarked as Izumi walked off.

"Geez..." Neemon muttered.

"Be quiet!" Junpei took after his crush.

"Oh, what a view." Izumi stated.

"This looks like the terminal in the forest." Junpei concluded.

"It's Soyokaze Village." Bokomon remarked, looking at the signboard.

"Eh?" Izumi blinked. "Then this is..."

"Terminal in the forest." Kouji cut in from the other side of the platform.

"That would be true." Bokomon agreed.

"Kouji, you came too." Izumi beamed. "Where are you going?" she asked when Kouji took off.

"I'm going wherever I feel like." Kouji replied.

"What's with your attitude?" Izumi fumed.

"Just leave that guy alone." Junpei shrugged.

"That's strange." Bokomon noted. "Soyokaze Village is supposed to be a beautiful place."

"Did it dry up?" Junpei wondered, looking at the desert-dry place. "Where is this? Izumi!" he took off after Izumi when his D-tector started to respond. "What's this beeping for?" he wondered. "Is my Spirit nearby?"

"Something's got to be on the other side." Izumi ran up the tree trunk. "Feel nice..." she stepped onto a branch, feeling the wind.

"Izumi, my digivice!" Junpei exclaimed, running in.

Izumi turned and lost her balance, falling down and landing on a branch, before sliding down and landing in the hands of a group of Floramon.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest...

"Spirit?" Kouji took out his D-tector as it started responding.

"What?" a voice echoed through the trees. "There are intruders?"

"Yes, they are human children." another voice replied.

"Just until I get my hands on them." the first voice laughed.

* * *

In Soyokaze Village...

The Floramon had invited their guests for lunch.

"Moroto what?" Junpei blinked when Izumi gushed something in Italian after sipping the soup.

"In Italian, it means 'very delicious'." Izumi supplied. "Hey, what do you call this stuff?" she asked the cheering Floramon.

"It's a specialty from Soyokaze." a Floramon replied. "Our fruit soup."

"We'll show you how it's made." another Floramon added.

"First, place the fruit in your head." the first Floramon demonstrated.

"Huh?" Izumi blinked.

"In your head..." Junpei echoed.

Opening their heads, the Floramon popped the pear-like fruit into their heads.

"All together." the head Floramon gave the count and the Floramon started dancing. "Okay!" she called. "It's ready." and poured the resulting liquid from her nostrils into the bowl. "Here, please enjoy it."

"I'll have more." Neemon stated.

"Me too." Bokomon agreed.

"Here you go." a Floramon served more soup.

"This wind feels nice." Izumi remarked as she stepped out with the head Floramon.

"It's from the tree." the head Floramon pointed. "The wind blows through it gently, which give this place it's name, Soyokaze."

"Oh?" Izumi blinked. "The soft breeze here... it kind of feels like magic. But why..." she wondered.

"This place used to be a very beautiful station." the Floramon replied. "Flourishing with greenery and flowers. Many traveled by this area and stopped by. But now, we're barely managing by."

"The trains stopped coming by too." another Floramon added, coming out with Junpei.

"It's not like it used to be, eh?" Junpei reasoned.

"You are our first guests in a long time." the head Floramon informed. "We must greet you with great respect." the two flora mon stepped forward and bowed.

"Guest?" Junpei echoed. "Do we need to pay?"

"No, no, everything is free." the head Floramon shook her head.

"We treat everyone who comes by as friends." the second Floramon added.

"You guys must be quite popular." Izumi noted.

"Our wish is to have many guests come by." the second Floramon stated.

"All the guests were here when the station was beautiful." Izumi pondered. "There were flowers then."

"We tried building it back, but we don't get much help." the second Floramon voiced. "This place still struggles."

"It's okay." Izumi assured. "We'll help you out."

"Huh?" the Floramon blinked.

"What?" Junpei exclaimed when the Floramon pulled him over. "What are you doing?"

"You look very strong." the head Floramon stated.

"Don't touch me." Junpei complained.

"Speaking of which, I really like a strong guy." Izumi pointed out.

"Really?" Junpei changed his tune. "Well then, you can count on me to help."

* * *

On their chosen track...

"Is is really okay to go this way?" Tomoki wondered.

"Who knows..." Takuya shrugged.

"'Who knows...'?" Tomoki echoed.

"Anything can happen." Takuya reasoned. "Tomoki, run!" he barked, the pair turning back when the ground crumbled under their feet. "Doesn't look like this is the right path." he stammered, the pair exclaiming in shock at the gaping holes. "I know." he soothed the sobbing Tomoki. "I was wrong. Don't cry."

* * *

In Soyokaze Village...

The group was helping Floramon plant the shrubs and flowers in the soil.

"Surely, it'll be beautiful again." Izumi assured.

"That's what we thought." the Floramon sighed.

"Huh?" Izumi blinked.

"Surely, the Mushroomon will..." a second Floramon added.

"Mushmon?" Izumi echoed, when a chuckling was heard before the bombs impacted the ground and throwing Junpei and the two Floramon with him off balance.

* * *

Commercial Break

Yugi's friends are standing around a duel arena as Yugi faces an unseen enemy.

Voice-off Announcer: The saga of Moon-Gi-Oh returns...

Yugi summons a Dark Magician Girl who looks a lot like Rei Hino. The villain laughs and now we can see who he looks like.

VO Announcer: ... Introducing Prince Pegasus...

Right behind Pegasus, there's a familiar-looking woman covering her face with a fan and chuckling annoyingly.

VO Announcer: Esmerisis...

Back with Yugi's friends, a pink-haired Mokuba lookalike is jumping up and down as he watches the battle. The others look at him and sweatdrop.

VO Announcer: ... And Chibi-Kaiba. It's Moon-Gi-Oh R!

The villain summons a copycat that strangely resembles Luna.

VO Announcer: ... Feel lucky. This is just a fake ad.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"We are the Mushmon!" the three Mushroomon brothers declared, leaping in as the smoke cleared. "Thank you! Even after we told you it was pointless, you still didn't give up?"

"Don't do it, Mushmon." the head Floramon voiced.

"Poison Smash!" the Mushroomon brother grinned and attacked.

"Everyone..." Izumi blinked at the laughing Floramon as the dust settled around them. "Why are you laughing?"

"With that powder in the air, they can't do anything but laugh." the Mushroomon brothers informed. "Look at them."

"What's wrong with you?" the head Floramon asked. "We used to be together, you were our guests."

"Guests?" the Mushroomon brothers snorted. "Whatever. You guys were idiots. No matter how great we were, you never appreciated us."

"That isn't it." the head Floramon protested. "We're all grateful for you."

"That's right." the second Floramon agreed. "You kept us happy."

"Shut up!" the Mushroomon brothers snapped and threw his mushroom bomb. "Poison Smash! We've opened our eyes. You guys are going to get what you deserve."

"Those three..." Bokomon stated. "Cherubimon must have twisted their hearts."

"Cherubimon..." Neemon echoed. "Who?"

"Bakamon!" Bokomon scolded, stepping on his foot. "How could you forget the devil who tried to destroy the Digital World?"

"Over there." Neemon pointed as Izumi stormed over to the Mushroomon brothers.

"What's with you?" the eldest Mushroomon brother demanded when Izumi slapped him.

"Aniki!" the younger Mushroomon brother gasped. "Why did you do that to our Aniki?"

"Listen, you!" Izumi snapped. "What good does this do? You don't have to go this far. You all need to shape up."

"That's exactly it." Junpei agreed.

"You be quiet!" the eldest Mushroomon brother snapped. "Wait!" all three chased after the pre-teen.

"Let me evolve!" Junpei raised his D-tector as he ran. "Let me evolve!"

"Junpei!" Izumi exclaimed when Junpei fell over his feet.

Just then, the Human Spirit of Wind responded.

"A Spirit!" Junpei recognized the familiar light. "This one's mine!"

"Is Junpei going to evolve?" Bokomon inquired as the Spirit headed towards Junpei.

"What's that?" the Mushroomon brothers stammered.

Junpei blinked in disappointment when the Spirit flew past him and headed towards Izumi.

"A pure heart that wishes to protect; that is what awoke your Spirit." Kallan's voice sounded from the Human Spirit. "Claim it, it's yours, Wind Child."

As Kallan's voice faded, the Human Spirit of Wind entered Izumi's D-tector.

"Spirit Evolution!" Izumi digivolved. "Fairymon!"

"Izumi has..." Junpei gaped. "Evolved..."

"Wow, a butterfly." Neemon remarked.

"That's not a butterfly." Bokomon corrected. "That's a Legendary Warrior Fairymon of Wind!"

"Be gone." Fairymon told the Mushroomon brothers. "Or feel the wind."

"Wind, is it?" the Mushroomon brothers taunted. "Don't make us laugh!"

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon released her attack and deflected the mushroom bombs.

"Tough, are you?" the Mushroomon growled and the three attacked with their bombs.

"Tornado Gamba!" Fairymon fired her next assault.

"Fairymon is incredible!" Bokomon gaped as Fairymon not only deflected the bombs, she also hammered the Mushroomon brothers with her kicks.

"Cool!" Junpei gushed.

"Geez, time to get tough!" the Mushroomon brothers declared. "Get her!" stacking on top of each other, they digivolved into Woodmon.

"Arido Anca!" Fairymon tapped Woodmon with her hip, before launching her next attack. "Roseo Temporale!"

"Your attacks won't do anything." Woodmon scoffed. "This time, it's my win. Branch Drill!"

"Izumi!" Junpei dashed forward as Fairymon was knocked to the ground by the attack and reverted back to Izumi.

"Watch out!" Kouji ran in, his timely warning gave Izumi the chance to jump out of the way of the incoming branch.

"What are you doing to Izumi?" Junpei demanded, attacking with a shovel, only to be knocked back to the ground.

"Spirit Evolution!" Kouji called. "Wolfmon! Licht Sieger!" he pulled out his laser saber and sliced downwards, forming a crack on Woodmon's head.

"I felt nothing!" Woodmon chortled.

"Licht Kougel!" Wolfmon fired his laser beam at the crack. "This spirit of darkness." he raised his D-tector as parts of Woodmon started melting off. "This light will purify. Digicode, scan!" and reverting the Mushroomon brothers back to their original states.

"Huh?" the Mushroomon brothers blinked. "Huh? Where is this? What are we doing?"

Wolfmon leapt back and dedigivolved back to Kouji, the exhausted pre-teen panting for breath. His D-tector sounded and he returned the scanned Digicode back to the area.

"The land that Cherubimon took has returned." Bokomon was relieved as Soyokaze Village returned to its former splendor.

* * *

After the battle...

"And so we created a new mushroom." the healed Mushroomon brothers inform Floramon.

"Wow, amazing." Floramon gushed.

"I look forward to meeting again." the Mushroomon brothers added.

"Hold on." Izumi stated when Kouji refused her help to pull him up. "Geez, what a strange and weird guy." she remarked as the Lone Wolf headed off.

"Hey!" Takuya called.

"You guys are late." Izumi chided the other two.

"Sorry, sorry." Takuya chuckled. "We went off-track. It was a dead-end."

"If you were here earlier, you would have seen me evolve." Izumi boasted.

"You evolved?" Takuya echoed.

"Really?" Tomoki pressed.

"Yeah." Izumi nodded.

"You lair!" Takuya mocked as he and Tomoki burst out laughing.

"I don't believe it." Tomoki agreed.

"She's making things up." Takuya teased.

"What's so funny?" Izumi pouted. "Do you think it's strange for me to evolve? I outta beat you up!"

"Stop it..." Takuya stammered as Izumi head-locked them.

"Why can't I..." Junpei muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Too bad, still no Takouji yet. Now that's done. Read and review.


	5. Thunder Power Shaking the Ground

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up, this is Chapter 4. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 4: Thunder Power Shaking the Ground - Blitzmon!

* * *

The group, minus Kouji, were entering a gorge in the midst of a sandstorm, following the railway.

The laughter of an incoming Trailmon forced them to dive out of the way.

"Ah, cool!" Tomoki remarked, the group having arrived at an electric factory.

"This is the Wind Factory." Neemon supplied.

"Factory of Wind?" Izumi echoed.

"What the heck are those things?" Junpei asked, seeing the marching Kokuwamon.

"Are those Digimon?" Takuya inquired.

"Kokuwamon, machine-type Digimon that are shocking to the touch." Kallan's voice sounded from the D-tector. Attack is 'Scissors Arms Mini'."

"With all those Digimon around, surely they must have something to eat." Bokomon reasoned.

"Alright, let's go there right away." Takuya hurried off.

"Hey, wait." Junpei voiced.

"What?" Takuya came back.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Junpei asked. "Do you think we should go in?"

"What are you talking about?" Takuya chided. "I'm sure it's fine." and the group headed in, triggering the alarms.

"Suspended, suspended." Minomon swung in front of them. "Minomon is suspended, mino."

"It's Minomon." Neemon stated.

"A bug metamorph Digimon." Bokomon referred to his book.

"Suspended at the Factory of Wind." Minomon remarked. "Which is newly established, mino. We stay here all night, mino. Suspended underneath, look, mino." two more Minomons joined in. "Suspended, suspended, suspended!"

"Don't go near." Junpei warned as Takuya backed off. "Even if it approaches us."

"Excuse me." Izumi stated. "We'd like to see your factory."

"That's it?" Junpei blinked as the Minomon huddled for a discussion. "You'll use that as an excuse?"

"Well ok, mino!" the Minomon chorused and causing Junpei to facefault in disbelief.

* * *

In the factory...

The group watched as Kokuwamon worked under the supervision of Goblinmon.

"Goblinmon." Kallan voiced from the D-tector. "They love to be cruel to other Digimon. Attack is 'Gobli Strike'."

"This factory is so great, mino." the Minomon praised.

"Great." Izumi agreed.

"Great, mino." the Minomon echoed. "Great, mino!"

"What's all this, great, mino?" Neemon repeated.

"You wouldn't understand, mino." the Minomon replied.

"What?" Tomoki blinked when Junpei flustered.

"Oh, I have to go bad!" Junpei stammered. "Toilet! Toilet!"

"You can go, mino." the Minomon informed as Junpei headed off to find the restroom.

"Get to work!" a Goblinmon ordered the caged Kokuwamon.

"Ah, that's better." Junpei exited the bathroom.

"Hey, Junpei." Takuya called. "Hurry up!"

"Oh yeah!" Junpei hurried back.

"This is our production factory, mino." Minomon introduced. "This is the core where we command the high-tech super machine, mino."

"Ah, cool." Tomoki gushed.

"So, that's the high-tech super machine." Bokomon noted.

"Is that a weapon?" Izumi wondered. "Or is it something else?"

"What is that high-tech thing?" Junpei mused.

"You won't understand it, mino." Minomon replied. "That concludes our factory tour, mino." he informed. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes!" the group chorused. "When's lunchtime?"

"What is this?" Junpei twitched, the group finding batteries placed in front of them.

"Power source, mino." the Minomon replied.

"That's what it looks to be, but..." Izumi noted.

"Kokuwamon eat electricity, mino." Minomon informed.

The group looked at the Kokuwamon recharged themselves.

"So, don't hold back." Minomon urged. "Go ahead."

"Don't you have other meals?" Takuya and Junpei chorused.

"Say," Tomoki added. "What other things do you Digimon eat here?"

"That's bamboo, mino." Minomon supplied.

"Liar!" the group snapped.

* * *

Outside the factory...

"Is that the Factory of the Wind?" Takuya complained as the group headed off.

"And still nothing to eat." Junpei sighed.

"Over there..." Izumi started, after Takuya kicked an abandoned battery on the ground over to the fence.

"This is..." Takuya trailed, the group stopping in the middle of a Kokuwamon slum.

"A Kokuwamon village." Izumi finished.

"In this place?" Neemon echoed.

"There has to be a village somewhere." Bokomon reasoned.

"Hello, onii-chan." the younger Kokuwamon greeted.

* * *

In the factory...

"Master!" a Goblinmon entered the main control room.

"What is it?" Snimon demanded, downing his drink.

"The guard saw trouble." the Goblinmon reported. "Some strangely-shaped things were in the factory."

"Strangely-shaped things?" Snimon barked. "What!"

* * *

In the Kokuwamon village...

"These circumstances..." the elder voiced. "We have lost everything important to us and it is too late to do anything about it."

"Um, what circumstances are bad?" Izumi asked.

"I don't understand." Tomoki added.

"Excuse me." a Kokuwamon stepped up. "I will tell you a little story. This place is, our story is about the way we eat. We Kokuwamon sometimes liked to dwell in the forests. However, we were taken away by the Goblinmon. Now we make wind at the Factory. Now the Bug King forces us to work in the Factory against our will. It is a shame of shames that they hold us."

"That's the truth." the elder stated.

"Yeah." the Kokuwamon confirmed.

"So, that's it." Tomoki remarked.

"It's only a matter of time before they run out of strength." Izumi commented.

"Electricity, how do they even eat that?" Junpei wondered.

"So, you are slaves to that place." Takuya concluded.

"Especially since this is the talent we truly saw." the Kokuwamon added. "Besides, what they force us to do is what we're destined to be doing. We generate electricity." he explained, hearing the children's gasps. "We Kokuwamon, every one. Many Digimon are surprised by the 100 volts we make a week. The Bug King always takes our electricity away from us."

"I see, you love to produce electricity." Junpei reasoned.

"That's the truth." the elder agreed.

"Yes, shocks and volts." the Kokuwamon replied. "It's natural for us. We make electricity. Our wages, 10... not a day off, not even a break."

"That's the way it is." the elder added.

"But what..." Takuya voiced. "You can't stop them?"

"Do you think that's right?" Junpei argued. "Why don't we just help them run away?"

"Hey, what do you mean?" Takuya glared. "Now that we're here, with everyone's strength, we can stop this evil."

"What are you saying?" Junpei snapped. "I mean, something dangerous like this?"

"Before maybe, but not now." the Kokuwamon stated. "Besides, we are not warriors like you humans, we are weak."

"So, what do we do?" Takuya argued. "We need to stop this guy somehow. Everyone can lend their help, with everyone's strength together, we can fight."

"Wait!" Junpei retorted. "Why do you always have to make the decisions? What about us?"

"Sounds good to me." Izumi agreed.

"I want to help too." Tomoki concurred.

"Yeah!" Bokomon and Neemon added.

"Let's go." the Kokuwamon told the rallied up Kokuwamon.

"That's right." another Kokuwamon agreed. "With everyone's strength, we can do it!"

"We won't disappoint you." another Kokuwamon assured.

"Soon." the elder agreed.

"Relax, we're skilled." Takuya assured. "We'll do it."

"Well, good luck everyone." Izumi stated.

"Yeah!" the group chorused.

"Always assuming!" Junpei stormed off.

"Listen mino!" Minomon reported. "Listen, mino! When, mino!"

* * *

Commercial Break.

Voice-Off Announcer: Be ready for yet another masterpiece from SailorStar9's demented mind...

The camera shows a familiar starship's main deck. We see a bald Usagi talking to a beardy Mamoru, until a gold-skinned Hotaru walks towards them.

Dataru: Captain Tsukard, our long-range scanners detect a massive spaceship heading our way.

Tsukard: Is it friend or foe, Dataru?

Dataru: Foe. It's a Youmulan battle cruiser.

Tsukard: Hmmm... We can't possibly beat one of those on our own... What's the best course of action, Chibaker?

Chibaker: I'd suggest we get the hell outta here before it's too late.

Suddenly an image of a black-skinned Ami wearing LaForge's cyclops-style glasses shows up in the deck's main screen.

LaMerc: Sorry to say this, captain, but this ship ain't going nowhere. We run out of Ginzuium after our last warp jump.

Tsukard: Oh... Thank you, LaMerc. (To Chibaker) Now what can we do?

Chibaker: Err... No idea, Captain.

Suddenly, a new face appears in the screen. A pointy-eared Jadeite looks at the crew and shrugs before speaking.

Jadek: This is General Jadek from the Youmulan Kin... Err... Queendom. Surrender your ship and give us all your Ginzuium to us or die. You have five minutes to decide before we open fire.

As the transmission ends, Tsukard starts walking out of the room. Chibaker looks at her and frowns.

Chibaker: Where are you going, Captain?

Tsukard: I'll be in my room, reading as usual. Fix this mess up and then inform me so I can take all the credit. (Walks out.)

Chibaker: Damn that tricky, bastardly slacker...

Dataru: From an emotionless, neutral point of view... I agree.

The scene changes to an outside view of the ship. It looks just like the Enterprise only it's engines are shaped like crescent moons. A few thousand miles in front of it, a massive ship that looks like a Shaneera (the "cute" critters from episode 7 of Sailor Moon,) awaits for the right moment to attack.

Chibaker's Voice: Fire the roseton torpedoes!

A couple rose-shaped torpedoes fly stem-first at the enemy ship, and as you'd already figured out, miss. The enemy ship starts firing at the Enterprise, which somehow manages to fly in circles as everyone inside it screams.

VO Announcer: Senshi Trek: Next Generation. Going to where no short-skirted girl has gone before.

End of Commercial Break

* * *

"We'll use a surprise attack during the night." Takuya laid out his plans. "To start with, Izumi, you go to the gate and get ready for the wind. After that, everybody run. Izumi will lure the goblins away"

"I've got it." Izumi replied.

"Be ready for the gate to open." Takuya told the Kokuwamon. "And then go to the Bug King and fight. Everyone, stay together."

"Yes!" the Kokuwamon chorused.

"We'll go in and destroy it." Takuya concluded. "How's this for my tactics?" he boasted. "Good luck."

"Another great plan from Takuya." Izumi noted.

"What's that mean?" Takuya complained.

"The factory will be no good to work in after this." Tomoki cut in.

"That's right." Takuya agreed. "So, let's just go and squash that bug, then."

"I'm not going." Junpei stated.

"What?" the group echoed.

"Going into danger unnecessarily is such a stupid thing to do." Junpei scoffed.

"Junpei, you..." Takuya glared.

"How am I any good to you?" Junpei added. "You guys are good. You can evolve and fight. I can't evolve and fight so I'm a disappointment, I'm, I'm..."

"What are you saying?" Takuya chided. "That's strange, Junpei."

"Strange?" Junpei echoed. "Well, _you're_ the one who's strange!"

"What?" Takuya glared.

"Stop it, please." the Kokuwamon stepped in. "Listen to him, please. Junpei's feelings are like ours. We also want to fight the evil with you, but we can't. We are frightened, we are the same, so please understand. All our hearts are with you."

"That's the truth." the elder agreed.

"I've got it." Takuya stated.

* * *

Outside the Kokuwamon village...

"Hey, onii-chan." the young Kokuwamon ran up to Junpei. "We wonder, after tomorrow, will things change? Will they be good again?"

"It's alright." Junpei assured. "Surely things will change."

"Yeah!" the Kokuwamon beamed.

* * *

That night...

"Alright, follow the plan." Takuya told the Kokuwamon. "Be careful." he warned.

"Yeah!" the group split up. "Spirit Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"

"Fairymon!"

"Chakmon!"

"Suspended, suspended, suspended, suspended, mino!" Minomon set off the alarm.

"You're not going to get away with this." Fairymon told the dangling Minomon. "Brezza Petalo!" she took down the alarms.

With the Goblinmon distracted, Agnimon and Chakmon headed inside the factory, along with the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, Junpei had led the non-fighters to safety.

"Arido Anca!" Fairymon knocked the Goblinmon to the ground.

The assembled Kokuwamon then tackled the incoming Goblinmon and electrocuting them. Using their electricity, they demolished the plant.

"Kachikachi Kachin!" Chakmon froze the Goblinmon in the cage, giving Agnimon the go-ahead.

"It's going well, isn't it?" Agnimon remarked, as he, Bokomon, Neemon and the remaining Kokuwamon headed straight for the head boss.

"Let's go." the Kokuwamon urged.

"Good luck!" Chakmon prayed.

"This door has to open." the Kokuwamon short-circuited the lock.

"Let's go!" Agnimon took the lead.

"Snimon." Kallan voiced from the D-tector as Snimon appeared with a horde of Goblinmon. "He has two extensible scythes. Fighting Bug Digimon. Attack is 'Shadow Sickle'."

"So, you're still here." Snimon mocked. "But your tactics are entirely foolish."

"Damn!" Agnimon cursed, ducking Snimon's attack.

Outside, Junpei was recalling what Takuya had said. "Everyone, the battle..." he mused. "I'm..."

"Stop..." the elder tried to pull the young Kokuwamon back.

"No!" the young Kokuwamon protested. "I want to go too. I really want to fight too."

"Impossible." the elder chided. "You're too young to fight."

"But, but!" the Kokuwamon insisted. "Onii-chan..." he looked at Junpei. "Good luck!" he stated as Junpei took off.

"Gobli Strike!" the Goblinmon released their fireballs at Fairymon.

_What a brawl..._ Fairymon mused, having been struck by a fireball and flew off. _After this..._

_I have to fight with them!_ Junpei swore as he headed into the factory.

Chakmon ducked as Kokuwamon electrocuted the Goblinmon chasing him.

"Fire Dart!" Agnimon covered Bokomon and Neemon's escape.

"This place is impossible to escape." the Kokuwamon informed Junpei.

"Look, you failed again!" Goblinmon mocked as Chakmon ducked a fireball that hit the wall.

"This is bad..." Agnimon remarked, fighting off Snimon. "Terrible!"

"I will destroy you and this power plan." Snimon remarked.

"What's that mean?" Agnimon demanded.

"I will go beyond the best." Snimon replied, only to have Agnimon push him over the railing.

"Shadow Sickle!" Snimon attacked, before Agnimon could release his flames.

"Snimon is too powerful." the Kokuwamon stated, after Agnimon was blasted back to the wall.

"What can I do?" Junpei wondered. "That!" he had the Kokuwamon take him to the crane. "Quickly, over there!" and slammed the crane's arm into Snimon.

"Junpei!" Chakmon beamed as the Goblinmon fled.

"Junpei, you..." Agnimon started. "Look out!" he warned as Snimon fired an energy blast at the crane, causing it to break apart, part of the metal smashing into the core.

"That's..." Chakmon trailed, seeing the Human Thunder Spirit.

"A Spirit..." Agnimon stated.

"Why didn't you react?" Neemon wondered.

"There was a lot of good to this place after all." Bokomon referred to his book. "Seal it with the Digivice."

"This time, it's me!" Junpei declared and fell off the demolished crane, only to have the Kokuwamon catch him.

"A pure heart that wishes to protect; that is what awoke your Spirit." Kallan's voice sounded from the Human Spirit. "Thunder Child, this belongs to you."

"Spirit!" Junpei claimed the Human Spirit. "Spirit Evolution! Blitzmon!"

"Junpei evolved." Agnimon blinked.

"Blitzmon." Bokomon stated. "Finally, the Warrior of Thunder appears, just as Miko-sama had said."

"Blitzmon..." Blitzmon looked at his new form. "Yeah! I evolved too!" he cheered.

"And yet you still have to defeat me." Snimon chuckled.

"You're no more than a bother to me!" Blitzmon snapped. "Scoundrel!" the Kokuwamon fled from the pending battle. "What great power!" he whooped, having tackled Snimon into the wall.

"Shadow Sickle!" Snimon fired his attack at the Hybrid.

"Thor Hammer!" Blitzmon countered. "Spirits of evil, be purified by my thunder. Digicode scan!"

"Run!" the Goblinmon fled, seeing their leader had been defeated.

The group took off before the factory imploded.

* * *

After the battle...

"What?" Grottomon echoed after Minomon informed him of Snimon's defeat. "The humans have the Spirits?"

* * *

SailorStar9:Nope, still no Takouji. Now that's done. Read and review.


	6. 5 Legendary Warriors vs A New Warrior

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up, this is Chapter 5. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 5: The 5 Legendary Warriors vs. A New Warrior!

* * *

Elsewhere...

Kouji was still traveling alone as he scaled a mountain.

"Help!" the Lone Wolf heard a cry for help. "Help! Someone! Someone! Help us!"

Kouji climbed up into the cave to see a group of caged female KaratsukiNumemon.

"There's someone here." one of the KaratsukiNumemon spotted Kouji. "Please help us."

"Okay." Kouji looked at the lock. Finding it too large for him to break, he took a rock from the ground and started smashing the lock, when Grottomon appeared behind him and threw him off the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The group were threw out of a restaurant.

"Have food without any money?" Kongoumon barked. "Don't joke around."

"We do have money." Izumi protested. "Here." she showed him the coins.

"Let me take a look at that." Bokomon stated after Kongoumon slid the door shut. "Your world's money is useless in this world." he replied.

"So what kind of money does this world use?" Junpei asked as Izumi picked up her coins. "How will they let us in?"

"You have to work for it." Bokomon supplied.

"Work?" Takuya echoed. "We're still in elementary school."

"Do you have any money?" Tomoki asked.

"Money, money." Takuya and Junpei added.

"Alright!" Izumi beamed as Bokomon pulled out a large wallet.

"I forgot to refill it." Bokomon turned the wallet upside down to reveal nothing within. "Come on, let's walk around." he led the group off. "You guys?"

"What's wrong?" Neemon asked.

"I'm hungry..." Izumi sighed.

"Nothing's good..." Takuya muttered.

"Food..." Tomoki begged.

"Everyone, over there!" Junpei spotted a sign. "That sign!"

"'If you help, we'll give you food.'?" Izumi read.

"I like that idea." Takuya agreed. "Help is here!" he declared, the group stopping in front of the store, only to find a group of KaratsukiNumemon looking at them in relief.

* * *

Near a railway...

"It's here." Takuya stated, the group hiding in the bushes as a Trailmon passed by and the group hitched a ride on a metal wagon.

"We lived peacefully on the mountains." the KaratsukiNumemon told them. "Until Grottomon showed up. Grottomon wanted us to tell him where the Digicode from our mountain is, but we don't know."

"What kind of mountain is your mountain?" Tomoki asked.

"It's a very tall mountain." KaratsukiNumemon replied.

"How does a mountain contain a Digicode?" Izumi wondered.

"I told you before." Bokomon reminded. "It's the source of the Digital World's energy. That is, the mountains and rivers and towns, whatever us made up of Digicode, that is what is being targeted."

"After Grottomon took the Digicode from the river, he stole our daughters." KaratsukiNumemon added.

"How cruel of him!" Tomoki fumed.

"So, you need someone to get your daughters back." Izumi reasoned. "That's why you needed help."

"Leave it to us." Junpei assured.

"We leave this in your care." the KaratsukiNumemon pleaded.

"Now, about the food..." Junpei reminded.

"Huh?" Neemon voiced.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked.

"Do we have to go through those loops?" the group exclaimed, seeing the roller coaster-like loops.

"What's that up ahead?" Takuya asked.

"Our town." the KaratsukiNumemon replied, as the group were flung off the wagon after Trailmon turned a sharp turn.

"What are you doing?" the KaratsukiNumemon chided. "Hurry and come here."

"You guys make it sound so easy." Junpei noted. "We're..." the group looked downwards.

"How do we get up there?" Izumi inquired, the group shivering at the long drop down.

"You can' climb this." the KaratsukiNumemon dropped down a ladder.

"Alright." Takuya took the lead, followed by Tomoki, Bokomon and Neemon.

"Lady's first." Junpei gestured. "Izumi, you can go first."

"What are you thinking?" Izumi fumed, covering her skirt. "Pervert!" she slapped him.

"I didn't mean it that way." Junpei teared.

"Come this way." the KaratsukiNumemon led the group into his house.

"Food!" Takuya beamed. "Food, food!"

"Wait!" Tomoki voiced.

"FOOD!" Takuya climbed into the cottage. "Why did you hit me?" he snapped when someone knocked him on the head with a stick. "You..." he started, recognizing the Light Warrior.

"What?" Kouji blinked. "It's you..."

"Kouji." Junpei started, the rest of the group peering in.

"Did you come here for the food?" Takuya deathpanned.

"Not with you." Kouji glared. "You don't need more help." he told the KaratsukiNumemon.

"What do you mean by that?" Takuya fumed.

"Why did you hit him?" Tomoki demanded.

"If I knew more help was coming, I wouldn't have." Kouji shrugged. "Do what you like."

"Um, that..." Takuya started.

"Well, well..." the KaratsukiNumemon chided. "Now that you're here, the food will be here soon."

"Yeah, food!" the group cheered, before they fell into the cottage.

"This is food?" Takuya blinked at the pile of cabbage before them.

"Looks like cabbage." Junpei noted.

"It doesn't matter whether we like it or not." Izumi pointed out and bit into a cabbage. "Delicious!" she beamed. "It's pizza!"

"Tastes like curry." Junpei took a bite into his.

"This is beef." Tomoki added.

"How long has he been here?" Takuya asked the KaratsukiNumemon, seeing Kouji in a corner.

"Since he came from the sky." the KaratsukiNumemon replied.

"The sky?" Takuya echoed.

"Yes." the KaratsukiNumemon nodded.

_

* * *

_

Flashback to after Grottomon knocked Kouji off the mountain

"_What's that?" the KaratsukiNumemon wondered when Kouji crash-landed into the pile of hay. "What happened?"_

* * *

That evening...

"I found them in this spot." Kouji spread out the map. "Caged up."

"Leave it to us." Junpei assured. "Because all five of us are Legendary Warriors."

"What's wrong?" Izumi wondered as the KaratsukiNumemon backed off.

"You guys are..." the KaratsukiNumemon stammered. "Legendary Warriors?"

"Yeah." Takuya confirmed. "That's right."

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Tomoki wondered.

"They must be surprised that you're Legendary Warriors." Bokomon pointed out.

"It did pop out of nowhere." Junpei remarked.

"Sorry about that." the KaratsukiNumemon stated after their discussion.

"So, let's go save them." Takuya voiced.

"You can do that later." the KaratsukiNumemon commented. "Now, it's better that you rest."

"I guess." Takuya relented. "That's fine."

* * *

That night...

"You're a good guy, aren't you?" Takuya stated, turning to see that Kouji was still awake. "Wanting to save the KaratsukiNumemon daughters"

"Hmph, you didn't have to save them too." Kouji snorted.

Takuya pouted and turned away, flushing slightly.

Kouji smirked. _He's cute._

* * *

The next morning...

"Hey you!" the KaratsukiNumemon called. "Wake up!"

Takuya peered open his eyes, to find the group dangling from the side of the cliff.

"What's this?" Izumi exclaimed.

"Save us!" Junpei panicked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kouji glared at the KaratsukiNumemon.

"You're the ones who took our daughters." the KaratsukiNumemon accused.

"But that's why you guys called us!" Takuya argued.

"That's what we thought at first." the KaratsukiNumemon replied. "Now that we know that you're Legendary Warriors, we can't let you free."

"I don't know what you mean!" Izumi retorted.

"Grottomon has his allies with him, doesn't he?" the KaratsukiNumemon stated.

"Allies, you say..." Kouji trailed. "Who is with who?"

"Stop pretending!" the KaratsukiNumemon barked. "You guys are with Grottomon." when said Earth Hybrid burst in from the cliff wall.

"Are you going to tell me where the Digicode is?" Grottomon demanded.

"Who is that?" Takuya retorted.

"One of the Legendary Warriors, the one and only Grottomon!" Grottomon introduced himself.

"He's a... Legendary Warrior?" Takuya echoed, the group noticing the 'Earth' kanji on Grottomon.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The image is black for several seconds, then car engines start roaring in the background.

Voice-off Announcer: This time, the speed may be too much to handle.

The camera now switches to a highway, and we can see several cars racing through it.

VOA: This time, the adrenaline will run faster than ever.

The camera zooms in to one of the cars, a blue Lamborghini Diablo with some crescent moon-shaped blades strategically placed around it. The driver's none other than Usagi Tsukino.

VOA: This time, it doesn't matter who races the faster...

The camera shows some of the other cars: A red Lotus with razor blades on it's wheels, driven by Rei. A small yet strong-looking convertible that is constantly shooting ice into the ground, driven by Ami. A huge, green truck driven by Mako and an orange jet engine-adapted dragster driven by Minako.

VOA: This time... Winning is the only way of surviving.

Rei and Usagi's cars start hitting each other hard as they run, each trying to throw the other out of the road. However, Usagi suddenly brakes, barely dodging Mako's truck. Rei, however, ain't that lucky and her car's dragged forwards by it. Mercury's car takes the lead, shooting a patch of ice as it goes, and Mako's truck goes out of the road and right into a river.

VOA: This time, reflexes are the ultimate weapon.

Minako's dragster zooms by, knocking Ami's car out of the road, and Ami ends up hitting a tree. Minako starts laughing as she sees the finish line, but a red rose-shaped (?) car crosses her path, causing her to rapidly steer to her right and fly out of the road, ending up a good 100 meters away. The oddly-shaped car stops and Mamoru walks out of it, just in time to see Usagi's car cross the finish line.

VOA: Carmageddon: Crystal Tokyo Edition. In stores, January 2993.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"It's an evil Legendary Warrior." Bokomon supplied.

"What's with these people?" Grottomon wondered.

"Grottomon!" the KaratsukiNumemon started, scythes in hand. "If you want to save these people, give back our daughters."

"It can't be." Junpei realized. "Are they going to cut the ropes?"

"So what?" Grottomon shrugged. "Do you think I care anything about them?"

"No, stop!" the group panicked as the KaratsukiNumemon prepared to cut the ropes.

"Don't you care that they're Legendary Warriors?" the KaratsukiNumemon threatened.

"Huh?" Grottomon echoed. "These guys are Legendary Warriors? I see, these are the humans who had obtained the Spirits. I've been looking for these Spirits."

"What's going on?" the KaratsukiNumemon gaped when Grottomon raised his hammer at the tied up group. "They aren't your allies?"

"THAT'S WHAT WE TOLD YOU BEFORE!" Tomoki shouted as Grottomon swung his weapon, scaring the KaratsukiNumemon away.

Taking the chance, Kouji leapt towards a flying scythe and sliced off his binds. "Spirit Evolution!" he wasted no time in digivolving. "Wolfmon!" the Light Hybrid then swung on a dangling rope and kicked Grottomon off the cliff and into a house. "Licht Kugel!" he fired his laser beam.

"Thank goodness." the KaratsukiNumemon returned to untie the rest. "How can you ever forgive us?"

"You can apologize later." Takuya stated. "Right now..." and turned to see the two feuding Hybrids crash downwards.

Grottomon grinned at the dangling Wolfmon and stepped on his hand, forcing the Light Hybrid to let go of his grip.

"Wolfmon!" Izumi shouted, the group seeing the Light Hybrid in danger as Grottomon proceeded to hammer his foot onto Wolfmon's other hand.

"Alright, we'll evolve too." Takuya instructed.

"Spirit Evolution!" the four pre-teens chorused.

"Agnimon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Fairymon!"

"Chakmon!"

"Your opponent is here!" Blitzmon declared, having stopped Grottomon from finishing off Wolfmon.

"Interesting." Grottomon remarked and the two Hybrids jumped up to the open space to do battle.

"Take it." Fairymon raised a hand to Wolfmon, having flown Chakmon and herself into the cottage. "There's no time for that." she chided, when Wolfmon hesitated. Relenting, Wolfmon allowed himself to be aided.

"Fire Darts!" Agnimon released his attack, only to have Grottomon deflect the fireballs.

"Lightning Topper!" Blitzmon fired his attack, knocking Grottomon off and forcing the Earth Hybrid to tunnel into the mountain. "He dug himself in." the Thunder Hybrid noted.

"Sorry about that." Wolfmon apologized.

"No need to thank me." Fairymon remarked.

"We'll keep fighting Grottomon." Wolfmon suggested. "You guys go above and release the prisoners."

"Yeah, leave it to us." Chakmon assured and Fairymon flew them both off.

"What's wrong?" Wolfmon leapt out of the hole.

"Grottomon got away." Agnimon growled.

"What did you say?" Wolfmon demanded. "Up there!" he heard the Earth Hybrid. "Get out of the way!" he barked as Agnimon jumped to engage the Earth Hybrid. "He shouldn't have gone after him." he muttered after Grottomon took the advantage of Agnimon's distraction and knocked the Fire Hybrid to the ground.

Agnimon grabbed the ladder to prevent his fall when Grottomon emerged from earth and hammered his back with his hammer.

"Damn it..." Wolfmon cursed, unable to get a clear shot at the Earth Hybrid with Agnimon in the way.

"Agnimon!" Blitzmon jumped to the Fire Hybrid's rescue and took him to safety.

"Where did he go?" Wolfmon wondered after Grottomon tunneled back into the earth.

"Right behind you!" Grottomon declared.

"What?" Wolfmon turned, too late to stop the impending attack and was knocked off the ledge.

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon released her attack on the lock

"Let's go." Chakmon gestured, both lock and bars having been cut through and the female KaratsukiNumemon were reunited with their family.

"We can't thank you enough." the KaratsukiNumemon head remarked.

"Rain." Chakmon blinked when it started to rain.

"What's with the waterfall?" Blitzmon wondered as the water ran down the mountain side. "Wait... hey, Grottomon." he hollered. "You getting tired? Golden Thunder!" he released his attack on the mountain side, having dodged Grottomon's sudden hammer attack.

"Ha, it's completely off." Grottomon taunted, when a landslide caught him by surprise and washed the Earth Hybrid off.

"Where is everyone?" Wolfmon asked when Fairymon and Chakmon returned to the team.

"Over there. Chakmon pointed to the reunited KaratsukiNumemon families.

"The KaratsukiNumemon should be safe now." Blitzmon noted.

"Yeah." Agnimon agreed.

"This is..." Blitzmon gasped at the revealed Digicode.

"I've found it!" Grottomon emerged from a nearby ledge.

"You've found..." Fairymon started. "Could this be the... Digicode?"

"I'll help myself to this." Grottomon declared, jumped out.

"Don't even try it!" Blitzmon snapped.

Grottomon grinned and revealed his Beast Spirit. "Beast Spirit! Grottomon, Slide Evolution! Gigasmon! Hurricane Bomber!" he knocked the three Human Hybrids off the ladder.

"I'll help you out." Chakmon remarked. "Tsurararara!" he attached himself to the side of the mountain, changing into an icicle and breaking Agnimon and Wolfmon's fall.

Blitzmon attacked the spinning tornado to no avail, only to be knocked back into Bokomon and Neemon, and forcing him and Fairymon to catch the two Rookie Digimon before they fell.

"We're saved." Bokomon breathed in relief.

"Gigasmon, Slide Evolution! Grottomon!" Grottomon reverted back to his Human Hybrid form. "That was so easy! And again! Grottomon, Slide Evolution! Gigasmon!"

"What's the meaning of this?" Agnimon wondered.

"Another evolution." Bokomon surmised.

"Cherubimon-sama told me to take this Digicode." Gigasmon declared.

"Pyre Inferno!" came the sudden fire attack before Gigasmon could claim the Digicode.

"What?" the Beast Hybrid glared at the intruder.

"I will not allow you to take this Digicode." Kallan stated, the fiery aura of her pyre-shaped orb in her palm receding after she released her attack. "KaratsukiNumemon!" she looked up at the gathered KaratsukiNumemon.

"Yes, Miko-sama?" the KaratsukiNumemon voiced.

"Hurry, the 'Sealing Ruby'." Kallan urged.

"At once!" the KaratsukiNumemon hurried off to get the red prism.

"You will not deny me of this!" Gigasmon jumped to attack the angelic-like Miko.

"Pyre Bomb!" Kallan tossed her fiery orb at the incoming Earth Hybrid, the said sphere stopping millimeters away from Gigasmon face and exploding right in his face, blinding the Hybrid momentarily.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon charged at the Miko blind, successfully forcing her back and giving him the chance he needed to claim the Digicode.

"Our mountain..." the KaratsukiNumemon gasped when the mountain crumbled.

Chakmon lost his grip, causing Agnimon and Wolfmon to fall into the abyss below with him. The rest of the group were too thrown into a different part of the abyss.

"I'm too late." the KaratsukiNumemon returned with the 'Sealing Ruby'.

"We still have time." Kallan corrected. "KaratsukiNumemon, hurry, the 'Sealing Ruby'."

"Here." the KaratsukiNumemon tossed the Miko the crystal.

"'Ruby Seal', implant!" Kallan pressed the jewel into the highest remaining mountain and added one of her fiery feathers as a precaution. "This should hold, for the time being." _Everyone, be careful_ she prayed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, hope you guys got the Takouji hints in this chapter. And a brownie to the one who can answer the 'Who's the seme, who's the uke' question correctly. Now that's done. Read and review.


	7. Toy Country of ToyAgumon

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up, this is Chapter 6. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 6: Town Floating In The Sky! Toy Country of ToyAgumon

* * *

Back to their human forms now, Takuya, Kouji and Tomoki slid out of the mountain side and fell when gravity took control, only to find themselves bouncing on balloons.

"What is this place?" Takuya asked.

* * *

In the airship...

"Let's go to the human world." the ShadowToyAgumon at the wheel declared. "We'll take revenge on the children."

"Yeah!" the ShadowToyAgumon cheered.

* * *

"There don't seem to have any enemies here." Kouji noted.

"Huh?" Takuya blinked, the boys spotting a toy robot fly by.

"A robot!" Tomoki beamed.

"Hey, Tomoki!" Takuya took off after the youngest boy.

Left with no choice, Kouji followed the two.

"What?" Takuya looked around as Tomoki stopped before a toy car set. "Those are toys."

"Cool, cool!" Tomoki gushed. "I want to try."

"Such a child..." Kouji sighed.

"Yeah." Tomoki agreed. "I am a child."

"Hey, Tomoki." Takuya voiced. "We shouldn't play now."

"You should play too, Takuya-onii-chan." Tomoki offered.

"This is great." Takuya blinked, finding that the toy robot could fire. "It fires."

"You too?" Kouji chided.

"Eh?" Takuya blinked. "Ah... that's right. Let's go, Tomoki. I wonder what happened to Izumi and Junpei." he stated, having pulled Tomoki from the toy set.

"We should go to the forest terminal." Kouji reasoned.

"That's right." Takuya agreed. "I'm sure we'll find them there."

"This is cute!" Tomoki beamed, having picked up a balloon and a toy pig from nowhere.

"Hey, you." Takuya chided. "Now isn't the time."

"But..." Tomoki muttered.

"Ah?" Takuya blinked, noticing Tomoki's downcast expression. "Don't be upset. Tomoki, I'm sorry." he apologized when Tomoki turned away.

"Don't be spoiled." Kouji retorted.

"Don't cry!" Takuya panicked. "It's nothing really to be sad about."

"Let's go." Kouji stated.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Takuya snapped. "You treated Tomoki badly. He's only in third-year. You should think..."

"It isn't important." Kouji cut in. "In this world, we need to be more careful."

"You're so serious." Takuya sighed.

"More than you!" Kouji glared.

"Takuya-onii-chan, Kouji, stop it." Tomoki broke the pending fight when he heard the puffing of a toy train. "Oh? A train?"

"Heh, we won't make it in time?" Takuya snorted, as the trio rode on the train to cover more ground.

"I'm just saying that we should get to the forest terminal." Kouji argued.

"Ah!" Tomoki remarked, spotting Monzaemon walk by. "A bear. A bear is walking by."

"Alright." Takuya decided. "Maybe he can tell us something. Excuse me!" he called, the three jumping off the train. "Um..."

"I got you!" Monzaemon declared, running towards the children. "Monzaemon got you!" he cheered, having slapped Takuya to the ground. "This time, let's wrestle!" he picked Takuya up.

"Yeah!" Tomoki agreed. "Do it, do it!"

"No, don't do it!" Takuya pulled him off.

"Hey!" Monzaemon chased the children. "Come on! Let's wrestle!"

"What was that?" Kouji wondered, the three hiding in a Viking Ship to escape from Monzaemon.

"A Digimon, I guess." Takuya reasoned.

"I wanted to wrestle with the bear." Tomoki pouted.

"You..." Takuya sighed when the Viking Ship started rocking.

"What's this?" Kouji demanded. "It's moving!"

"We have no choice." Takuya argued. "An amusement ride?" he blinked. "Are you alright?" he asked Tomoki, after the ride stopped. "Here, I'll carry you." he offered Tomoki a piggyback.

"He can take care of himself." Kouji chided.

"It's fine." Takuya assured. "I can carry him."

"Then, what if the enemy appears?" Kouji argued. "You won't be able to run away."

"Well then, I'll just evolve." Takuya pointed out.

"I'll take care of myself." Tomoki cut in.

"Eh?" Takuya blinked. "Tomoki?"

"So, it's okay." Tomoki assured.

"Alright, so over there." Takuya noted. "We can rest."

"The human children are in this town." ShadowToyAgumon remarked, as the three entered the candy house. "Just right. This is the perfect place. Go Monzaemon."

"I don't want to..." Monzaemon stammered.

With a frown, ShadowToyAgumon engulfed the Digimon in a tornado of evil energy, turning him into WaruMonzaemon.

* * *

In the candy house...

"Looks good." Takuya remarked, looking at the assorted of candy.

"Great, great, great!" Tomoki gushed.

"We'll stay for a while." Takuya decided as Tomoki bit onto a candy floss.

"You too, Takuya-onii-chan." Tomoki offered a candy floss. "And Kouji too!"

"Thank you!" Takuya beamed, biting the sugary fluff.

"This place is... strange." Kouji concluded. "Think about it. We should get to the terminal."

"But, this town has good things." Takuya pointed out. "What should we do?"

"Listen to me." Kouji insisted.

"What?" Takuya taunted. "But I don't see what you mean."

"One of the Warriors' hearts has been corrupted." Kouji reminded. "So there are others, besides us 5. He's an enemy."

"I know that." Takuya replied.

"In that case, we should take caution." Kouji surmised.

"Hey, don't do that in front of Tomoki." Takuya chided.

"It's okay." Kouji assured. "There's nothing to worry about. Isn't that right?"

"Why are you going on about that?" Takuya scolded.

"I told you!" Kouji snapped. "We have no choice."

"I'm sorry." Tomoki started. "Both of you, you're always fighting because of me. I'm sorry."

* * *

Elsewhere...

The rest of the group were heading downstream on a log.

"I wonder where Takuya and the others are?" Izumi wondered.

"Who knows." Neemon replied.

"'Who knows?'" Izumi echoed.

"Takuya and the others are looking for Legendary Spirits." Bokomon reasoned. "They're probably going to the forest terminal."

"I guess so." Izumi noted. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Well, the fish look good." Junpei remarked. "I thought I might catch some."

"Mou!" Izumi fumed.

* * *

"Tomoki, did you eat a lot?" Takuya asked as the three exited the candy house.

"Yes." Tomoki beamed.

"So, how do we get out of this town?" Kouji wondered.

"Tomoki isn't worrying." Takuya voiced.

"Didn't we go over this?" Kouji reminded.

"Do you want to start an argument?" Takuya retorted.

"I should have gone alone." Kouji remarked. "In spite of you."

"You think whatever you like." Takuya shrugged.

"I will." Kouji decided.

"You!" Takuya glared.

"You want to fight?" Kouji snapped when Tomoki screamed.

"Eh?" Takuya blinked when WaruMonzaemon carried Tomoki off. "Monzaemon?"

"No, it's not the same as before." Kouji corrected.

"WaruMonzaemon." Kallan voiced from the D-tector. "Evil counterpart of Monzaemon. Brings sadness with 'Heartbreak Attack'."

"Hey!" Takuya called as he and Kouji took off after WaruMonzaemon. "Give Tomoki back!"

"Heartbreak Attack!" WaruMonzaemon released his attack.

"Takuya!" Kouji gasped when the attack hit its target.

"What is it..." Takuya muttered. "It hurts..."

"Why are you crying?" Kouji snapped when Takuya started wailing.

"Because..." Takuya cried. "It really hurts."

"What is this attack?" Kouji wondered, when he, too, was stuck by the energy blast. "It hurts... I can't do anything."

"Takuya-onii-chan!" Tomoki shouted as WaruMonzaemon carried him off. "Kouji!"

"Damn it!" Kouji cursed as he and Takuya got to their feet.

"Tomoki!" Takuya hollered. "TOMOKI!"

* * *

Commercial Break

Voice-off Announcer: Prepare for the biggest epic crossover ever made. In a world ruled by magic and sorcery, a war is about to be fought...

The scene shows a familiar village, as a woman wearing a magician robe walks in. She has green hair and red eyes, and is carrying a long staff shaped as a key.

VO A: ... And the destiny of the planet will fall in the hands of a peasant girl.

The scene shifts to the green-haired woman talking to a Halfling that looks disturbingly like Usagi. The woman shows her a golden tiara with strange symbols drawn around it.

VO A: But the girl won't be alone in her journey. Several other heroes will join her along the way, and help her defeat evil.

Now the scene shifts again, this time it's the battle inside Moria's Mines. We can now see several other characters along with Usagi and the green-haired woman. Two halflings that look just like Ami and Minako, a dwarf that looks disturbingly like Mako, sword-wielding, armor-clad versions of Naru and Rei, and finally, Mamoru wearing an elven archer suit.

VO A: Their journey, however, won't be easy at all.

Several scenes from the 'movie' are shown: 'Legolas' firing a hundred arrows at a group of enemies and missing them all, the green haired woman (who, by the way, looks just like Setsuna, if you hadn't figured it out yet) standing on a rocky bridge, facing a massive Balrog that looks a lot like Jadeite... A Gollum that looks disturbingly like Zoicite following the heroes around, and finally, Beryl in a Sauron outfit giving Usagi the 'evil eye' glare. Finally, we see Usagi tossing 'The One Tiara' at a troll and vaporizing it.

VO A: Lady of the Tiaras. Coming sooner than you'd want it to. (Evil laughter ensues as the camera goes black.)

End Commercial Break

* * *

"Tomoki!" Takuya shouted. "Tomoki!"

"Where could they have gone?" Kouji mused.

"It's because we were fighting." Takuya concluded. "Before, he just wanted to be a little brother."

"You're still kids." Kouji remarked.

"Will you stop that?" Takuya fumed. "We're Tomoki's brothers, so... that's what he should call us. Don't you have siblings?"

"I am..." Kouji started. "Alone. I don't understand as I have no siblings."

"Then, Tomoki can be your little brother." Takuya reasoned. "I wonder if he'll be okay by himself. Hey!" he blinked when Kouji took off.

* * *

In the Lavender Castle...

"Uh oh..." Tomoki muttered. "I think I got a little too scared before."

* * *

"The robot from before." Takuya noted. "Hey you, do you know where Tomoki is?"

The robot nodded and pointed to the Lavender Castle.

"This way!" Takuya stated and the two boys took off. "Tomoki!" he shouted, spotting Tomoki in the top room.

"Let's go." Kouji instructed.

"Thanks!" Takuya told the robot and the two headed for the suspension bridge, only to have two ShadowToyAgumon block their path.

The suspension bridge then folded, causing the pair to fall into the moat below.

Pandamon managed to get them both to safety.

"Are you alright?" Pandamon asked the two panting pre-teens.

"You helped us." Kouji remarked. "Why were you here?"

"Are you really...!" Takuya fumed. "Thanks a lot. I'm Takuya. And you're...?"

"I am Pandamon." Pandamon replied. "This is Toy Town. In this town, everyone used to play with the children."

"Is that right?" Takuya wondered.

"But now, the ToyAgumon don't want to play with the children." Pandamon added. "Cherubimon has affected them."

"Cherubimon..." Takuya blinked, turning to Kouji, the two pre-teens looking away quickly, flushing.

"The ToyAgumon have taken over the town and now want to go to the human world." Pandamon continued as he led the two into the cave. "They want revenge on the children."

"They took over the town." Kouji stated. "So, that's why."

"Climb these stairs to get inside." Pandamon stated and the two pre-teens entered the castle.

"Tomoki is in there." Kouji noted when a horde of ShadowToyAgumon blocked their path.

"ToyAgumon, Black." Kallan voiced from the D-tector. "Children on the Internet played and created a black version. Attack is 'Toy Flame'."

Kouji and Takuya ducked the incoming attack.

"Kouji!" Takuya called.

"Spirit Evolution!" Takuya called forth his evolution. "Agnimon!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Kouji pulled out his D-tector. "Wolfmon!"

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon wasted no time in calling forth an attack and knocked down a couple of ShadowToyAgumon, only to have some more merge into a tank.

"Let me!" Wolfmon barked, after Agnimon landed on the ground to avoid the blast and plunged his laser sword into the tank, spilting the tank up into ShadowToyAgumon.

"Are you trying to be cool?" Agnimon joked.

"What did you say?" Wolfmon demanded when the ShadowToyAgumon then combined to form a giant robot.

"A robot this time!" Agnimon charged in, only to have another ShadowToyAgumon robot block his path. "Hey, we can't keep this up." he noted, dodging the robot's punch.

"Right!" Wolfmon replied and the two Hybrids charged at each other and jumped. Using each other's feet as leverage, they dodged the robot's punches and causing the ShadowToyAgumon robots to hit each other.

"We did it!" Agnimon beamed. "What do you know? Our teamwork is as flawless as ever, despite the long time we've been apart. This demon spirit." he started. "This Digivice will purify. Digicode, scan!"

"Idiot." Wolfmon muttered at the grinning Fire Hybrid. _Why do I put up with him _again?_ Oh yea, I love him._ "This spirit of darkness, this light will purify. Digicode, scan!"

"What the..." Kouji looked at his D-tector, having shared thoughts with his Human Hybrid. "Wolfmon, you..."

"And Agnimon..." Takuya looked at his D-tector. "Wow, who'd have thought."

Tomoki!" Takuya shouted as the boys headed upstairs.

"Tomoki!" Kouji and Takuya stopped in front of the door. With an unison nod, the two burst in, only to find Tomoki playing video games with the healed Monzaemon.

"I did it!" Tomoki cheered. "I won!

"Tomoki, what are you doing?" Takuya asked.

"Playing." Tomoki replied.

"Playing?" Takuya echoed.

"When I evolved into WaruMonzaemon, I brought him here." Monzaemon added. "But we ended up playing. This boy is a good child." he patted Tomoki's head, causing the two older pre-teens to sigh.

"The ToyAgumon have returned to normal." Pandamon informed as the group exited the castle.

"Alright!" Takuya beamed.

* * *

"You're not scared?" Takuya asked, when ToyAgumon took them to the skies in a plane.

"I don't mind heights." Tomoki assured.

"Is that right?" Takuya noted. "But when you were kidnapped..."

"At first, I was scared." Tomoki admitted. "But then, I got to play with everyone and..."

"There are some good things about being a kid." Kouji stated.

"So, isn't it great to have a little brother?" Takuya prodded.

"Here!" the ToyAgumon informed his passengers. "This is the forest."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"This is..." Izumi started, the group having climbed to shore. "Where are we?"

* * *

SailorStar9: *Blinks* What? You can't have a good Takouji fic without any Agnimon/Wolfmon, right? Now that's done. Read and review.


	8. Save Everyone! Evolve Tsunomon

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up, this is Chapter 7. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 7: Save Everyone! Evolve Tsunomon

* * *

"Now which way will take us to the forest?" Bokomon wondered as the group walked through a field.

"Where are we?" Izumi asked.

"Bokomon." Junpei started.

"What?" Bokomon asked.

"Walk on your own." Junpei told the Rookie Digimon on his head. "Izumi, are you alright? Stay cheerful, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Izumi shrugged.

"So everyone." Junpei declared. "Let's hike! I'm hungry..." he muttered after awhile. "So hungry."

"Aren't you the one who said to stay cheerful?" Izumi reminded.

"But..." Junpei muttered, his stomach growling.

"Hey, aren't you a man?" Izumi chided when Junpei tripped over his feet "Come on. Here." she reached her hand out.

_Lucky..._ Junpei blushed. "What?" he exclaimed when Tsunomon burst out from the bushes.

"Oh, Tsunomon." Togemon called. "Please come back. You're humans?" she exclaimed, spotting the children.

"Humans?" Tsunomon echoed. "No, let me go!" he protested when Togemon took him back by his horn. "It hurts! I don't want to!"

"A Digimon Elementary School?" Izumi mused.

"Well, we have to study somewhere." Bokomon pointed out.

"Can we go to the Digimon school?" Junpei wondered.

"It's always been my dream to meet a human." Togemon remarked. "Everyone, you're welcome to come and speak."

"I'm sorry, we really can't do that right now." Izumi voiced.

"Come and meet them." Togemon offered. "Eat a school lunch."

"School lunch?" Junpei beamed. "Yes! I've had nothing since the last town."

"Why are you deciding?" Izumi fumed. "Why'd I have to end up with him?" she sighed.

"Isn't it destiny?" Junpei asked.

"That's not it." Izumi replied.

"Over there, you can see the Digimon Elementary School." Togemon exited from the field, with her guests.

* * *

At the Elementary School...

"Welcome humans." the fresh and in-training Digimon sang as Togemon played a recorder. "We're glad to meet you humans. Welcome to the Digimon Elementary School.

"Cute." Izumi beamed at a YukimiBotamon.

The frightened YukimiBotamon let loose her ice powder at Izumi, freezing half her body.

"YukimiBotamon, please don't attack her!" Togemon exclaimed.

"No, no." Izumi assured after the ice thawed off. "Sorry, I must have scared you."

"Sorry..." YukimiBotamon muttered.

"All of you are afraid." Tsunomon scoffed. "I'd never be scared of humans.", causing the others to ignore him and pounce off.

"Speaking in class today, will be our honored guests." Togemon started the first lesson. "Humans have many interesting things to talk about. Please go ahead. Now, for the fat human." she gestured.

"Fat?" Junpei echoed. "My name is Junpei."

"Then, Junpei-sensei, please." Togemon stated.

"Sensei?" Junpei echoed. "But I'm in elementary school."

"Something good must come out from it, Junpei-sensei." Izumi prodded.

"Sensei?" Bokomon teased and Junpei took the stage.

"Um..." Junpei started. "I can do uh... anyone need lunch food napkins?", causing everyone to facefault. "And then, after lunch..."

"My turn." Bokomon cut in. "I'm Bokomon. Right now, you are young, but someday you will be able to evolve. A kind-hearted Digimon will achieve this strength and protect the Digital World, and..."

"No one is listening." Neemon shrugged when Bokomon turned to find the fresh and in-training Digimon playing with Izumi and Junpei.

"What do you want to play?" Junpei asked when it was rest time.

"Digimon Wrestling!" the fresh-level Digimon beamed.

"OK." Junpei replied.

"Galactica Nyaromon Tail!" Nyaromon used her tail to slap Junpei's cheeks.

"Didn't see that coming." Junpei admitted. "Ouch!" he feigned defeat. "Tsunomon, right?" he noticed the lone Digimon on the rocks. "Do you want to play together? What's wrong, everyone?" he asked, when the rest scrambled off.

"Hpm, I don't want to play with you." Tsunomon snorted. "Your games are boring."

"Tsunomon..." Junpei muttered as the Digimon headed off.

"Don't be nosy." Izumi advised.

"But, he's all alone." Junpei pointed out.

"You can't understand!" Izumi snapped.

"Izumi..." Junpei blinked. "I don't know who's on which team ." he noted at the PE lesson.

"Pass!" Tsunomon told Kapurimon. "Pass!"

Kapurimon ignored him and fired the shot. "Shoot!"

"Atomic Bomb Tail!" Nyaromon slapped the ball away from the goal post with her tail.

Tsunomon, seeing the chance, headed straight for the ball, only to have Kapurimon knocked him off.

"What was that for?" Tsunomon demanded and Kapurimon started wailing.

"Kapurimon, are you alright?" Togemon soothed the wailing Digimon.

"So he's crying." Tsunomon shrugged. "It's not my fault."

"He really doesn't have any friends." Junpei noted.

"But I understand Tsunomon's feelings." Izumi related, recalling how upon returning to Japan after spending a long time in Italy and the difficulty of connecting with others her age due to the cultural barrier. "I knew it, that I wasn't the same as the others."

"Did you come from some place different?" Junpei inquired.

"When I was little, I lived in Italy." Izumi replied. "And I only came back a year ago."

"Oh, you were in Italy?" Junpei echoed.

"So, I never fit in with my class." Izumi added.

"Then, Izumi, you can get along with everyone." Junpei pointed out.

"I didn't want to be alone, but at the same time, I didn't want to be like everyone else." Izumi confessed.

"So, that's it." Junpei concluded.

"Okay everyone!" Togemon entered with lunch. "Time for a snack. Get ready."

"What just started?" Junpei wondered as Togemon threw the buns in the air.

"Don't know." Izumi admitted.

"Togemon Punch!" Togemon fired numerous punches at the buns, sending them into the awaiting Digimon's mouths.

"You know, if you don't have any friends, I can help you." Junpei told Tsunomon. "Hey everyone." he called. "I'll give you these if you'll be Tsunomon's friends." he dug into his pockets to reveal his chocolate bars.

"What are you trying to do?" Izumi fumed.

"I can't do this?" Junpei wondered.

"Of course not." Izumi snapped.

"That's right." Tsunomon agreed. "Friends like that aren't real friends."

"Tsunomon will never fit in with us." Kapurimon stated.

"That's right." Nyaromon agreed.

"Yeah, yeah." the other fresh and in-training Digimon nodded their heads.

"Tsunomon!" Togemon exclaimed when Tsunomon ran off.

"Tsunomon..." Junpei muttered. "Izumi!" he blinked when Izumi went after the in-training Digimon.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

VOA: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

VOA: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter. )

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Tsunomon, wait!" Izumi called as she and Junpei ran after the fleeing in-training Digimon.

"I want to go home!" Tsunomon wailed.

* * *

In the forest...

"Even if you don't have any friends, that doesn't mean anything." Izumi reasoned as Tsunomon sped up. "Tsunomon!" she called, the pair having chased down Tsunomon into the forest.

"I'm sorry for what I did before!" Junpei shouted.

"Tsunomon!" Izumi gasped, hearing a splash and Tsunomon's cry.

"Over there!" Junpei stated.

"Help!" Tsunomon was drowning in a pool. "Help!"

"Tsunomon!" Junpei and Izumi arrived at the shore.

"Help!" Tsunomon cried.

"Hold on." Izumi said.

"Izumi!" Junpei blinked as Izumi jumped onto a protruding stump.

"Tsunomon!" Izumi reached out her hand. "Tsunomon, come on!"

"Alright!" Junpei beamed when Izumi grabbed Tsunomon's horn. "Izumi!" he gasped when Izumi was pulled into the water. "What should I do?" when a burst of light emerged from the water and Tsunomon digivolved into Gabumon. "You can evolve." he stated as Izumi changed into her dry clothes.

"Evolve..." Tsunomon echoed. "I wish I couldn't."

"What?" Junpei wondered. "It's cool."

"But..." Tsunomon voiced.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_What do we do?" YukimiBotamon muttered, their ball was stuck in a tree._

"_We can't reach it." Kapurimon added._

"_It's alright." Tsunomon assured. "I'll get it." and digivolved into Gabumon. "I can just evolve." Gabumon pointed out. "Here, here it is." he used his horn to retrieve the ball. "Everyone?" he blinked when the fresh and in-training Digimon huddled in fear._

* * *

"Everyone ran away when I evolved." Tsunomon replied. "And I'm the only one who can do it so everyone's scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you." Izumi stated, having finished changing. "If you didn't evolve, something bad might have happened. Thank you, Tsunomon. So, let's go back to the others."

"Go back, go back!" Junpei agreed when he felt a raindrop on his nose. The dark clouds stated gathering and rain fell.

What's this?" Izumi wondered. "It was just sunny. The Chosen Child of Thunder is afraid of lightning?" she chided when Junpei screamed as lightning crackled across the sky. "How ironic."

"A human's personality and a Digimon's personality aren't the same!" Junpei argued.

"Ah I can see you're showing off." Izumi sighed.

"This rain..." Tsunomon trailed. "Could it be..."

"Tsunomon, where are you going?" Izumi asked when Tsunomon hurried off.

"Togemon-sensei once told us that a heavy rain flooded the school." Tsunomon informed.

"Trouble!" Izumi realized. "We have to hurry and tell everyone.

"Izumi, let's evolve." Junpei suggested. "If we evolve, we can fly and move faster. Maybe we can use our powers to stop the water."

"Junpei..." Izumi muttered and nodded in agreement.

"Spirit Evolution!" the two chorused.

"Blitzmon!"

"Fairymon!"

"You evolved..." Tsunomon gaped.

* * *

At the Elementary School...

"I wish I was stronger." Togemon admitted, having pulled Bokomon, Neemon and the children to higher ground.

"They're back." Bokomon replied. "And they're with Tsunomon."

"Oh, the humans evolved." Togemon gushed.

"Thank you, onii-chan." Tsunomon voiced as Blitzmon put him with the others.

"That boulder over there might block the water." Blitzmon reasoned. "If we used out powers together, surely we can do it."

"Junpei." Fairymon smiled. "You're surprising entertaining."

"Entertaining?" Blitzmon sweatdropped.

"Here it comes." Fairymon voiced as the water thundered towards the Elementary School.

"Golden Thunder!" Blitzmon slammed his fist into the ground, forming a moat around the boulder.

"That human was afraid of thunder a little while ago..." Tsunomon muttered as Blitzmon lifted the rock. "But now he seems to be alright."

Blitzmon threw down the rock, trying to push the raging waters back.

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon used her attack to split the waters into two columns.

"Kapurimon!" Togemon exclaimed when Kapurimon fell into the water.

Using his tail to grab hold of a protruding branch, Kapurimon prevented himself from being washed away. "Help!" he cried, feeling his grip loosen.

"Don't worry, Kapurimon, I'm coming to help." Togemon assured.

"Don't do it." Bokomon pulled her back. "You might get trapped too."

"But..." Togemon voiced.

"You can do it, Tsunomon." Blitzmon called. "You get him. I know you can do it."

"But..." Tsunomon trailed.

"That's right." Fairymon agreed. "You're the only one who can help him."

"Help!" Kapurimon shouted, the group gasping when a log was washed downstream.

"Tsunomon!" Blitzmon urged.

"Tsunomon!" Fairymon called.

"Tsunomon!" the pair shouted.

"Tsunomon, shinka!" Tsunomon jumped and digivolved. "Gabumon!" and dashed past Fairymon.

"Petit Fire!" he used his attack on the boulder, having climbed onto Blitzmon's back. Using the shockwave as leverage, he headed straight for the struggling Kapurimon.

"It's alright now." Gabumon assured, having used his horn to break the log apart. "Let's go back to the others."

"Tsunomon..." Kapurimon muttered.

* * *

After the rain stopped...

Gabumon blinked as the fresh and in-training Digimon clustered around him. "Everyone... you're not afraid?"

"Never." YukimiBotamon replied.

"It's really great." Nyaromon added.

"Now, we're really sorry we were scared of you." YukimiBotamon apologized.

"Everyone..." Gabumon muttered.

"Hey, Gabumon." Kapurimon voiced. "Thanks. I want to hurry and evolve like you."

"Kapurimon!" Gabumon teared. "You're making me blush."

"Everyone made this for you." Togemon presented the group with a sail boat. "You can do whatever you want with it."

"With this, we can get going again." Bokomon remarked.

"It's convenient." Neemon agreed.

"Everyone, keep it up." Izumi encouraged after the group boarded the boat.

"Tsunomon, don't be afraid to evolve again." Junpei added.

"Yeah, I'll evolve, and some day, I'll be as strong as a Legendary Warrior." Tsunomon replied.

"What are you saying?" Bokomon chided. "In order to be a Legendary..."

"Now..." Izumi glared as she and Junpei hushed Bokomon up.

"Shut up!" Junpei warned.

"Everyone, thank you." Izumi smiled as the boat sailed off.

"Stay well!" Togemon called.

"Good luck!" the fresh and in-training bade the group farewell.

"Ah, it feels good." Izumi remarked, feeling the wind.

"Yeah," Junpei agreed. "And I'm glad everything with Tsunomon is alright."

"Also," Izumi added.

"Also?" Junpei echoed.

"I'm getting used to you, Junpei." Izumi admitted.

"Huh?" Junpei blinked.

"Just a little." Izumi corrected.

_Izumi..._ Junpei went into love-struck mode.

_I can do this, just like Tsunomon._ Izumi promised.

"Ah, could this be..." Bokomon peered into the horizon as Takuya's group dropped in. "Takuya-han and the others?"

"That's..." Kouji started as the three dropped in by parachute.

"A boat." Tomoki added.

"Hey, isn't that Izumi?" Takuya asked.

"It really is." Tomoki agreed.

"Hey!" the reunited group called.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	9. The Mysterious TV Forest

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait, I've been down with fever these few days. Chapter 7 goes up, this is Chapter 8. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 8: Chakkumon is the Enemy! The Mysterious TV Forest

* * *

"This is the forest boundary." Bokomon informed the group once they entered the forest.

"Forest boundary?" Takuya echoed.

"Hey, Bokomon." Junpei voiced. "Where's the forest terminal?

"At the end of our journey." Bokomon replied.

"At the end?" Junpei whined. "I guess it's not over yet, then. Hey, let's stop for a little bit." he suggested as night dawned. "I'm really exhausted."

"Me too." Tomoki agreed. "And hungry."

"Tonight, we'll have to sleep outside around here." Takuya stated.

"We may as well sleep then." Izumi agreed.

"It's an opportunity to rest." Kouji concurred.

"I'm glad!" Tomoki beamed.

"Then, let's start." Takuya instructed. "Gather firewood and food."

"Ta-da!" Izumi presented a meat apple to the group. "Is this edible?" she asked Bokomon.

"It's a meat apple." Bokomon noted.

"A meat apple?" the group chorused.

"If you fry it, it tastes like meat and its healthy." Bokomon supplied.

"Where did you get it?" Takuya wondered.

"I picked it up." Izumi replied. "Surely the tree is somewhere near. Bokomon, let go look."

"Alright." Bokomon took off after Izumi.

"I am?" Neemon pointed to himself.

"Let's go, Bakamon." Bokomon pulled Neemon off.

"I'm not Bakamon, I'm Neemon." Neemon corrected.

"I'm going too." Tomoki hurried off.

"Alright, let's go find some firewood." Takuya told the other two.

"It's been a long time." Bakumon muttered from the trees. "They're so happy."

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked when Tomoki stopped in his tracks.

"Just now, I heard something." Tomoki replied. "I wonder if this is a trap."

"But there's nothing." Izumi pointed out.

"Over there." Tomoki voiced. "Look there!"

"You found them." Izumi beamed, realizing that Tomoki had found the tree.

"There's so many!" the group hurried over to the tree.

* * *

That night...

Takuya and Kouji were setting up the fire while the others were putting the collected meat apples on sticks.

"Here goes." Junpei took a bite. "Ah! Yuck!" he spat out.

"You can't eat it raw." Bokomon supplied.

"You'd better hurry." Neemon muttered.

"Hey, Kouji." Takuya voiced as Kouji lit the fire. "What do we know of the 10 Legendary Warriors? That is, why did Grottomon fight us five?"

"At that time, the five of us fought, and then..." Kouji recalled. "That guy evolved into a Legendary Digimon"

"Beast Spirit..." Takuya mused. "Just what was that?"

"Izumi, the fire is ready." Bokomon called.

"Yeah!" the group hurried over.

"Hey, Tomoki!" Junpei called when Tomoki stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah..." Tomoki hurried over.

"Bokomon, what's this 'beast spirit'?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know." Bokomon admitted.

"Check the guidebook." Takuya suggested.

"Beast, beast..." Bokomon pulled out the book. "There's nothing more in the book. Stop that." he scolded Neemon when the yellow Digimon wiped the page with his arm.

"But, this page..." Neemon noted.

"This part was closed up before..." Bokomon remarked and pulled out the folded page. "I've got it." he declared. "The 10 Legendary Warriors have 2 spirits. The first is the human spirit. Then, there is the beast spirit. The 'Beast Spirit' we saw was one of these."

"So, Grottomon is like that?" Neemon wondered.

"There's more to understand." Bokomon barked. "I believe Grottomon is the human-type and Gigasmon is the Beast Spirit."

"So, that's it." Kouji noted. "And we fight with Human Spirits."

"We might be able to find more." Izumi stated.

"Zen, zen, zen..." Neemon poked Bokomon.

"Stop that." Bokomon slapped him.

"So, that means that we have to find some beast spirits too." Tomoki concluded.

"That's right." Takuya agreed. "We can also use the beast spirits."

"Yeah." the group nodded.

"Zen, zen, zen." Neemon poked Bokomon.

"Stop that." Bokomon slapped him.

"I wonder, is that a good thing?" Neemon remarked.

"Of course." Bokomon replied. "No matter what happens, Takuya and the others will get the beast spirits. Then, they can return the digital codes so that this barren land will be back to normal."

"Wrong." Neemon stated.

"What do you mean, 'wrong'?" Bokomon fumed.

"Hey, they're getting burned." Neemon pointed out.

"Ah!" the group exclaimed and hurried to claim the roasted meat apples.

"Hey, it tastes like meat." Junpei noted.

"It's like chicken." Tomoki agreed.

"It's like a meatball." Takuya added.

"Not too bad." Kouji noted.

"Bono, bono!" Izumi gushed.

"The night air is ringing." Takuya mused as the clouds came overhead.

"What's going on?" Tomoki wondered as the three moons were covered. "This is... what?" he looked at the glowing tree trunks.

"What's this?" Takuya asked, the trunks revealing images of the human world.

"This is..." Kouji muttered.

"What..." Izumi wondered. "What... it looks like our world."

"This is the human world, on the Forest of Television." Bokomon supplied.

"Forest of Television?" Kouji echoed.

"This is..." Izumi looked at an image. "My school. Ah, it's like being there again."

"I hate school." Junpei voiced. "So this is it."

"This is..." Tomoki added. "The place where I used to play all the time. Mama!"

"Really?" Junpei asked as the rest hurried over.

"Tomoki's mother is very pretty, isn't she?" Izumi noted.

"Mama..." Tomoki muttered before the image fizzled out as the clouds moved away. "MAMA!"

"I'd like to see my mama too." Izumi admitted, as Tomoki sobbed beside Takuya.

"Tomoki, stay cheerful." Takuya headed the child a meat apple. "Here, have one of these, like meatballs. They're great."

"They're like siblings." Izumi remarked.

"Kouji, come over here too." Takuya told the Lone Wolf.

"I like to be alone." Kouji replied.

"What's with all that pride?" Junpei fumed. "You should get used to it."

"Oh, isn't it okay?" Izumi chided. "Hey Junpei, show us what you showed the Digimon."

"It can't be that you're going to tell us our horoscope?" Takuya wondered.

"I guess I have no choice." Junpei stated and started his own magic show.

"It's way better than the magic." Kouji mused.

"Nightmare Syndrome." Bakumon released his attack on Tomoki who had left to group to get another meat apple.

* * *

Commercial Break.

The camera slowly zooms in to a large, peaceful-looking forest.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you've seen the teaser, you've been waiting for this for too long. Now it's here.

Suddenly the forest lights up, and several strange creatures can be seen fighting each other and tossing massive energy waves around.

VOA: Watch as Pikarotto and his friends Caterpicoro, Bullgetta, Yamcharquil, Krilkuna, Ringohan and Tenshinzard face the evil Freezagoon, Buuterfree and Cellther.

Pikarotto and Bullgetta shot a large combined energy wave at the ugly, deformed mantis-like creature also known as Cellther, and the whole forest goes white with light.

VOA: Pokeball Z: The Series. Coming soon. (Cue evil laughter. )

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"I have no luck." Junpei complained as he took the first watch. "Why do I have to watch the camp fire and for enemies?"

"You've got no choice." Takuya reminded. "You lost the jan-ken-po."

"I'm all worn out." Junpei stated. "I wanted to sleep first."

"Junpei." Takuya voiced. "Are you alone?"

"Huh?" Junpei blinked. "What? I don't understand."

"Nothing, really." Takuya chuckled.

"Why are you asking?" Junpei inquired.

"I had an elder sister," Takuya sat up. "But Tomoki doesn't. So, when we went to the Digital World, it was my sister's death anniversary. I was too young to remember, but my mom told me that she died protecting me in a car accident."

"What's wrong?" Junpei asked when Takuya trailed off.

"Some time ago, we..." Takuya frowned. "There's someone watching us."

"There isn't anything there." Junpei stated.

"What is this sense?" Takuya wondered.

"Takuya, don't tell me you're afraid of the shadows." Junpei joked.

_The mystery?_ Kouji mused, recalling Ophanimon's words. _What's that?_ When he was alerted by Tomoki's moaning, which in turn, awoke Izumi.

"STOP!" Tomoki screamed, awakening.

"Tomoki?" Izumi wondered.

"I won't forgive you." Tomoki muttered, a burning stick in hand.

"What's wrong, Tomoki?" Takuya asked.

"Why are you half sleeping?" Junpei inquired.

"Tomoki!" Izumi called when Tomoki suddenly attacked the boys.

"Izumi!" Kouji placed himself before the blond and the hypnotized boy. "That guy... something's happened."

"Why?" Takuya demanded. "Stop this, Tomoki!"

"I cannot forgive you!" Tomoki glared. "I will kill you all! Spirit Evolution! Chakmon!"

"What?" Bokomon stirred after Neemon fell off the tree branch.

"Oi, oi, hey you!" Takuya stated as Chakmon approached the group.

"Stop this." Junpei warned.

"I am justice's hero." Chakmon declared. "Kachikachi Kachin!"

"Why is he doing that?" Neemon wondered.

"Why?" Bokomon echoed.

"Should we check it out" Neemon asked.

"I said I'm not!" Bokomon retorted.

"Why is this happening?" Takuya mused, the group having fled from Chakmon's attack.

"This is getting really bad." Junpei noted.

"Kachikachi Kachin!" Chakmon fired his attack at the group.

"And again!" Junpei complained, the group taking off after Chakmon took down another tree.

"Izumi!" Takuya pushed Izumi out of the falling tree's way. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Izumi replied.

"Is Izumi okay?" Junpei asked.

"Junpei, come on!" Kouji barked, the two ducking out of Chakmon's attack range.

"Everyone should evolve and stop Chakmon." Junpei reasoned.

"I am the hero." Chakmon declared.

"No way!" Takuya snapped. "Don't evolve. In this case, we can't risk it."

"Right." Izumi nodded.

"I agree." Kouji voiced.

"Guess there's no choice." Junpei muttered.

"Kachikachi Kachin!" Chakmon fired his attack Takuya and Kouji who dodged the ice blast.

"Izumi, over here!" Junpei stated, before tripping over his feet.

"Are you alright?" Izumi asked, jumping over the six grader.

"What is it?" Kouji asked, when Takuya turned his head.

"Some time ago, what was that shadow?" Takuya frowned.

"What?" Kouji gasped. "Spirit Evolution! Wolfmon!"

"What's this?" Junpei complained. "Why can he evolve when no one else can? That guy!"

"Kouji isn't like that." Izumi reasoned. "What are you saying that for?"

"This is it!" Wolfmon raised his laser saber in the air, lighting up the forest.

"Now!" Takuya called, finding the fleeing Bakumon. "Spirit Evolution! Agnimon!"

"Why is Takuya doing that?" now Izumi was confused.

"That guy!" Junpei fumed. "He just wants to do it all bu himself.

"Wolfmon, you have to stop this." Izumi called.

"What?" Wolfmon gasped when Chakmon came at him, icicle tip first. "Stop it, Chakmon." he warned.

"The enemy!" Agnimon grabbed Bakumon and returned to the clearing.

"What's that?" Izumi gasped.

"That thing is..." Agnimon got to his feet, Bakumon having hid himself behind a tree.

"Bakumon." Kallan voiced from the D-tector. "A passive Digimon. His attack is Nightmare Syndrome."

"Wait!" Agnimon took off after the Digimon.

"Maybe Bakumon ate something bad?" Neemon mused.

"Bakamon!" Bokomon fumed. "This is also Cherubimon's fault!"

"Why?" Neemon asked.

"That's it." Bokomon reasoned. "Look, Bakumon isn't wearing his Holy Ring."

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Bakumon fired his attack at the charging Agnimon.

"Chakmon, it's a dream." Agnimon broke out of the illusion. "The enemy is controlling you."

"It can't be..." Izumi gaped as Wolfmon was forced back step by step.

"Damn!" Wolfmon cursed, his back pressed against a tree.

"I am justice's ally." Chakmon took out his Romeo launcher. "I am the hero. I will kill you."

"Chakmon..." Wolfmon muttered.

"Chakmon, does true courage come from evolving into something strong?" Agnimon argued.

"Takuya!" Izumi gasped when Agnimon prepared his attack.

"Hey, don't!" Junpei cautioned.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon released his attack at Bakumon. "This evil spirit, this digivice will purify. Digicode, scan!"

"Huh?" Tomoki blinked, having dedigivolved. "Wolfmon, what are you doing?"

"Tomoki, you''ve woken up?" Wolfmon inquired.

"Tomoki, you were having a bad dream." Izumi stated.

"That's right." Bokomon replied. "Bakumon turned evil due to Cherubimon's influence, and was giving you nightmares."

"I was worried about what would happen." Junpei admitted.

"But it's alright." Neemon added. "Bakumon has returned now."

"I'm sorry." the healed Bakumon apologized. "After this, I will show you a pleasurable dream."

"Yeah." Tomoki nodded. "Being the hero is difficult."

"Tomoki." Izumi chuckled.

"Kouji." Takuya voiced as they headed back. "Thank for illuminating the forest."

"You said that there was something near." Kouji remarked. "It's case you're strong, I bet. A wild guy has a good sense of instinct." he smirked.

"Say whatever you like." Takuya muttered, turning away, flushing,, before knocking arms with the Light Warrior.

"So, that's it." Junpei realized.

"They're such a peaceful bunch." Kouji remarked, as the group slept with Bakumon using his powers to bring them sweet dreams.

"Get another spirit to evolve into something new." Ophanimon voiced from his D-tector.

* * *

Omake 1

Takuya: Kouji, come over here too.

Kouji: No, _you_ come over here.

Takuya: (Blush)

* * *

Omake 2

Chakmon: I am justice's hero. In the name of the AncientMegatheriummon, I will punish you!" (Strikes Sailor Moon pose)

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	10. Garmmon's Evolution

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up, this is Chapter 9. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 9: Uncontrollable Beast Spirit! Garmmon's Evolution

* * *

The next day...

"Hey, where is he?" Takuya asked, the group having awoken to find Kouji gone.

"Not here." Izumi replied.

"Not over here either." Tomoki reported.

"Where the hell is he?" Junpei wondered.

"Where could he be?" Izumi mused. "What is he doing?"

"Ah, we lost him." Takuya concluded."Bokomon and Neemon must have gone with him.

"Oh?" Tomoki picked up a folded piece of paper under a rock. "What's this?"

"Went with Kouji some time ago, so..." Izumi read. "Bokomon and Neemon too?"

"That guy Kouji." Junpei sighed. "I can't believe him."

"He really likes to be alone." Izumi noted. "I don't think we'll ever understand how he feels."

"But, why?" Tomoki wondered.

"Argh!" Junpei shredded the note. "He's already ruined my day, too. That bastard."

"Despite what we've been through, I'm weak too, aren't I?" Takuya remarked. "I'm just as good, and Kouji is a part of this team. If we go our separate ways, then we can't help each other. Let's go after him."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gotsumon was observing a statue. _I've definitely found it this time, the spirit of a Legendary Warrior. Almost got it, the Guardian Light._

* * *

In the forest...

"No more..." Neemon complained, after he and Bokomon followed Kouji to a stream. "Hey, why are we here?"

"Bakamon." Bokomon chided. "You remember Kouji's digivice talking to him, don't you? What was that about? Kouji must be up to something and we should help him."

"Hey, hey, Bokomon." Neemon voiced.

"What?" Bokomon asked.

"I'm Neemon, not Bakamon." Neemon corrected.

"I'll show you!" Bokomon snapped his pants.

"I wonder if this is the right path." Kouji mused. "You!" he glared at the two rookie Digimon. "You followed me, didn't you?"

"Of course!" Bokomon replied, the duo following Kouji into the bushes. "Kouji, wait for us!"

"Watch out!" Neemon exclaimed.

"Who's that..." Kouji demanded as the two rookie Digimon fell onto his shoulders. "Not you guys!" the impact, causing the trio to fall into the plains below and crashing into Gotsumon.

"Who?" Neemon wondered.

"Gotsumon." Bokomon recognized. "They're the bullies of the Digital World. Once a Gotsumon goes wild, it can't be stopped."

"Are you alright?" Kouji asked.

"Ah, mind your own business." Gotsumon snapped.

"I see." Kouji noted. "This is..."

"Hey, hey, Gotsumon." Bokomon voiced. "Do you know how to get to the Forest Terminal?"

"Find the Terminal yourself!" Gotsumon retorted.

"Kouji, run after him." Bokomon instructed ad Gotsumon took off.

"That's right." Kouji agreed and ran off after Gotsumon. "What?" he frowned, when Gotsumon blended into a rock to avoid detection. "He's not?"

"Where did he go?" Bokomon mused.

"Not here." Neemon added.

"The Forest Terminal, tell me, you won't even consider it?" Kouji demanded.

"What do you think you and I have in common?" Gotsumon revealed himself. "Tell me why should I help you?"

"You're quite cold!" Bokomon snapped. "This sort of thing is what makes Digimon so easy to control."

"Don't assume things." Gotsumon snapped when he sensed the fear of his comrades through the rock.

"Help us!" the Gotsumon fled as the mountain collapsed when the Digicode was taken.

"Where is the Spirit?" Grottomon demanded, having slide-evolved from his Gigasmon self. "Tell me!"

"Grottomon!" Kouji snapped.

"I won't forgive you." Gotsumon swore.

"Don't go near that guy!" Kouji warned when Gotsumon took off.

"That guy..." Gotsumon promised. "I'll make him suffer."

"Hold on, you can't fight him." Kouji cautioned.

"Shut up!" Gotsumon retorted.

"I won't lose!" Kouji promised. "Spirit Evolution! Wolfmon!"

"This human is a Digimon?" Gotsumon gasped when Wolfmon leapt overhead. "That mark is..." he recognized the 'Light' kanji. "One of the Ten Legendary Warriors?"

"Hey, run!" Bokomon took off after Wolfmon.

"Wait!" Neemon followed suit.

"Stop!" Wolfmon stopped behind Grottomon.

"What, stop?" Grottomon turned. "Ahahaha, it's you?" he mocked. "To meet you in this place?"

"What?" Wolfmon growled.

"I'll send you on your way to hell." Grottomon promised. "Then, I'll finally give your Spirit to Cherubimon-sama. Grottomon, slide evolution!"

"Gigasmon!" the Beast Hybrid manifested. "Earthquake!"

"Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon revealed his laser blades to counter the Beast Hybrid.

"What are you doing?" Bokomon exclaimed as Gotsumon hurried over to the battlefield.

Spotting the unconscious Light Warrior, he jumped to his side, "Hey, hang on." he urged. "That's..." he noticed the ruby prism dropping down the crevice. "The Guardian's Eye; Miko-sama's Ruby!"

"Where are you?" Gigasmon hollered. "You can't hide! I'll find you!"

Climbing over the Light Warrior, Gotsumon used his power to blend into the surroundings.

"Where are you?" Gigasmon shouted, looking around and leapt off.

"Can you run?" Gotsumon looked over at the awakening Light Warrior.

"Yeah." Wolfmon replied.

"Come this way!" Gotsumon instructed.

"Where are you going?" Wolfmon asked.

"Listen up!" Gigasmon hollered. "Where the hell are you?"

* * *

In the Gotsumon village...

The remaining Gotsumon were hiding underground.

"Kouji, are you alright?" Bokomon asked, the Human Hybrid having de-digivolved.

"Yeah." Kouji replied.

"Rub this on your wounds." Gotsumon tossed a balm before the pre-teen.

"Why did you help me?" Kouji asked.

"That poor bastard will see how much I hate him." Gotsumon snorted and headed out.

"Poor bastard?" Kouji echoed.

"What are you doing?" one of the Gotsumon demanded. "You can't do it alone. We'll do it together. We won't lose."

"Shut up!" Gotsumon shook the other Gotsumon off.

"You're going out just for that?" Kouji reasoned.

"I won't give up." Gotsumon swore. "I'll find the Legendary Spirit. We need a Legendary Warrior!"

"Hey, where are you going?" the Gotsumon pressed as Gotsumon headed out. "What is he thinking? He is our friend, you know? It seems outside assistance won't be needed. He's going back to the ruins to look for the Spirit."

"Spirit?" Kouji echoed.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Voice-Off Announcer: If you thought Pokemon was taking too much time to end, then you'll just love this.

The camera zooms in to a card duel arena, where Yugi is facing Kaiba. His side is devoid of cards except for the Dark Magician Girl, while his opponent has the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Obelisk.

VOA: Yugi must face new challenges and new foes, along with the usual losers that just can't die. Can his improved deck defeat his opponents?

Yugi produces a card from his duel disk and smirks. As it shows it to Kaiba, the 'villain' does his best not to run away crying. Yugi use the card, which caused the DMG to turn into an armored, railgun-wielding version of herself.

VOA: [As the improved DMG vaporizes the BEUD and Obelisk.] I guess that's a yes. Watch the Dark Female Marine and the Green Eyes Uber Exodia face off in 'Yu-Gi-Oh: Lamer Than Pokemon!' Coming sooner than you'd want it to.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

At the ruins...

"What's this?" Neemon wondered and he and Bokomon fingered the 'Light' kanji on the rock.

"Wolfmon's mark." Bokomon realized. "It's could be Kouji's Beast Spirit."

"Oh..." Neemon noted. "Where are you doing?" he looked over at Kouji who was fiddling with his D-tector.

"Kouji's Digivice." Bokomon supplied. "He must sense his Spirit. If he senses it, then his power will release the Spirit."

* * *

Back at the battle-battered field...

"I'm saved." Gotsumon peered into the crevices. "It's in the vicinity."

"Are you sure he came this way?" Junpei asked as the rest of the group walked through the grass plains. "Where could Kouji be?"

"That guy's voice?" Grottomon snorted, awakened from his nap. "Not today. They're not going to take away my Spirit. Grottomon, slide evolution! Gigasmon! Earthquake!" he attacked the un-digivolved kids.

"Gigasmon!" the group gasped as the attack slammed onto the ground.

"It's started..." Gotsumon realized. "Have I found it this time?" he wondered as the shockwave shook the earth free, revealing the glowing ruby within a crack. "A Spirit of a Legendary Warrior."

* * *

At the ruins...

"Is that Grottomon?" Kouji wondered, seeing the falling debris in the distance.

"And possibly Takuya and the others?" Bokomon added. "Kouji!" he called as the Light Warrior headed off.

"Where are you going?" Neemon asked.

* * *

On the plains...

"What?" Gigasmon taunted. "Aren't you afraid?" before four beams of light shone on him.

"Spirit Evolution!" the children chorused.

"Agnimon!"

"Fairymon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Chakmon!"

"Bring it on!" Gigasmon challenged. "If you think your powers are better than mine!"

At that, the four Human Hybrids attacked.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon threw them off with his attack.

"Chakmon!" Fairymon gasped when Chakmon's Digicode appeared.

"You're mine!" Gigasmon jumped to claim Chakmon's Spirit. "What?" he demanded when Fairymon pushed Chakmon aside, and taking the hit for the Ice Hybrid.

"Fairymon!" Chakmon winced as he fell to the ground.

"Spirit, I'll eat you!" Gigasmon then claimed Fairymon's Spirit, forcing Fairymon back to her human form.

"Izumi!" Chakmon called as Izumi fell into the grass.

"Blitzmon, let's go!" Agnimon gave the order.

"Yeah!" Blitzmon agreed and the two attacked the airborne Beast Hybrid.

"Gigasmon, slide evolution!" Gigasmon slide-evolved into his Human Hybrid self. "Grottomon!" and slammed both Human Hybrids off with his hammers. "Snake Eye Break! Now, I'll be leaving." he declared, having forced the last two Human Hybrids back to their human forms.

"Licht Sieger!" came Wolfmon's sudden attack.

* * *

At the ruins...

"Grottomon, that guy..." Gotsumon growled, looking back at the battlefield, the last remaining Guardian's Eye in his hand. "I've got the hurry an get back! I'll be a Legendary Warrior too!"

* * *

On the plains...

"Hah!" Grottomon snorted. "You again?"

"Tell me what you did to the Spirit." Wolfmon demanded.

"Hah!" Grottomon retorted. "How about this? Snake Eye Break!"

"Fight with honor!" Wolfmon snapped, dodging the hammers.

"What?" Grottomon snapped when Wolfmon kicked him on the head. "Wait!" he hollered. "Grottomon, slide evolution! Gigasmon! Wait!" the Beast Hybrid took after the Light Warrior.

"Are you alright, Izumi?" Junpei asked.

"I'm alright, but..." Izumi looked at the fizzling screen on her D-tector.

* * *

At the ruins...

"What are you doing?" Bokomon asked, as he and Neemon looked up at Gotsumon who was climbing up the last stone Guardian.

"I don't understand." Neemon admitted.

"I'm so... close!" Gotsumon looked at the ruby prism in his hand.

"What?" Bokomon looked at the explosions in the horizon.

In the dust storm, Gigasmon and Wolfmon was decking it out.

"Ah?" Gotsumon wondered. "That guy again!"

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon followed Wolfmon out of the sand storm, striking the Human Hybrid on his back and sending him crashing into the stone Guardian. "I've got you!" he declared as Wolfmon's Digicode appeared.

"Kouji!" Bokomon called as Kouji was forced out of his evolution.

"Are you alright?" Neemon wondered.

"Angry Rock!" Gotsumon jumped in between Gigasmon and the pre-teen. "You have..." he told Kouji, tossing the ruby to him. "You have to put it in the eye! Do it!"

"This is..." Kouji looked at the prism.

"You can unlock... a Legendary Warrior's Spirit!" Gotsumon assured.

"A Legendary Warrior's Spirit?" Kouji echoed. "Gotsumon!" he gasped when Gigasmon hammered the rock Digimon with his fists.

"You spoiled my plans!" Gigasmon fumed.

"Come on, hurry!" Gotsumon urged.

"Don't just hang there!" Bokomon added.

"Huh?" Neemon blinked as Kouji swung himself over to the statue's nose and inserted the ruby into the eye socket.

With the three Guardian's Eyes in place, the three Guardians shook, knocking Kouji off.

"What's happening?" Bokomon exclaimed.

"What is it?" Neemon wondered.

"What's that?" Gigasmon demanded as the three Guardians' heads turned to him, the three rubies shooting out their laser beams at him, and burning a hole on the ground.

"Kouji!" Takuya called, the rest having arrived.

"Can it be?" Kouji wondered as the Beast Spirit of Light manifested.

"The Digivice spoke to him." Bokomon realized.

"Listen." Neemon added.

"That is...?" Bokomon looked at the glowing Beast Spirit.

"Listen to your heart." Kallan's voice sounded from the Beast Spirit. "And let it resonate with the Beast Spirit."

"Beast Spirit!" Kouji called and claimed his Beast Spirit.

"The Spirit is in this place!" Gigasmon looked at Light Beast Spirit.

"The Legendary Spirit..." Gotsumon gasped as the Beast Spirit flew into Kouji's D-tector.

"Spirit Evolution!" Kouji wasted no time in calling forth his new evolution. "Garmmon!"

"Warrior of Light, Garmmon." Bokomon referred to his book.

"Garmmon of Whatmon?" Neemon echoed.

"Garmmon!" Bokomon snapped his pants.

"Kouji... evolved again?" Takuya gasped.

"How did he...?" Junpei was stunned.

"You have the Beast Spirit." Gigasmon noted.

"One of the Legendary Ten Warriors... evolved!" Gotsumon gaped.

Takuya could not really describe exactly what had happened to him the moment Kouji Beast Spirit Evolved into Garmmon...he felt strange...cold...almost like he had lost something.

He was not sure when it was he had fallen to his knees and clutched his chest in pain, he only knew it had happened when Tomoki had ran up to him, after seeing him fall and grabbed him by the shoulders...shaking him and making sure that he was alright. After blinking rapidly a few times, Takuya watched in silence as Garmmon and Gigasmon battled it out. "I can't...feel him anymore...it's like he's...gone. It hurts...I don't know how to explain this...he's...not here." Takuya whimpered softly, and the other three looked at each other in concern, realization dawning on them, and Izumi took a small breath, letting it out as she realized exactly what was going on.

"When Kouji Beast Spirit Evolved...something happened...so is that really Kouji still fighting or something else in his place? Oh I wish that Bokomon was here to explain this to us!" Izumi cried out in frustration as she reached out a hand and gently squeezed Takuya's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Neemon wondered when Garmmon slammed into a tree.

"The Beast Spirit isn't under his control." Bokomon realized.

"Hah?" Gigasmon snorted. "You can't control it?" as Garmmon slammed into another tree. "Now Wolf Boy's gonna watch his friends die first! Starting with him." Izumi gasped as Gigasmon pointed at Takuya, who looked back up at him wide eyed. "Me thinks you'll be a wonderful snack before I eat Wolf Boy's Beast Spirit kindly!"

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" a voice growled menacingly as Garmmon body-slammed Gigasmon away.

_I'm here now...don't worry, he's mine..._ Kouji's voice ripped through Takuya's mind as he saw Garmmon standing before the group. Takuya's mind reeled..._Kouji...he could feel him again. Did that mean that he had gained control of his Beast Spirit?_ When Takuya looked at Garmmon again, it seemed that way. His eyes were not glowing that bright white light that they had at first when Kouji had just Beast Spirit Evolved, and now all he saw were their dark blue depths. And relief surged through him.

"No good!" Bokomon warned as the two Beast Hybrids charged. "Run!"

"Why?" Neemon wondered as Bokomon pulled him away as the cliff crumbled beneath the two Hybrids' feet, sending them crashing into the sea below.

"KOUJI! NO!" the group could not stop what was happening, Takuya fended their other teammates off as they tried to hold him back. All that mattered was that he got to the raven before he fell over that stupid ledge with Gigasmon...Gigasmon deserved it, not Kouji, not the stubborn-headed...

Puling himself free, he hurried over to the collapsing cliff.

"You!" Gigasmon snorted as he fell into the water. "I'll take your Spirit... next time, I won't fail!"

Garmmon's claw was seen next, as he heaved himself back to the cliff, de-digivolving into the injured Kouji. "I've got... my Beast Spirit..." he muttered, before exhaustion took hold and he proceeded to fall back when Takuya reached out and grabbed his wrist. Pulling the battle-weary Light Warrior to safety, Takuya landed on his back on the ground, the impact resulting in the exhausted Kouji planting a brief kiss on his lips, and causing both pre-teens to blush and Kouji to stumble off Takuya seconds later.

* * *

Omake

Takuya: (Pulls Kouji to safety and lands on his back on the ground with Kouji above him and both pre-teens start making out like there's no tomorrow)

Izumi: (Squeals and whips out camera)

Junpei: (Mouth agape and covers Tomoki's eyes with his hand as Takuya and Kouji proceed to do R-18-rated stuff)

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	11. Legendary Warrior Vritramon Runs Wild

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up, this is Chapter 10. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 10: Defeat Me! Legendary Warrior Vritramon Runs Wild

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I'm in trouble!" Grottomon was venting his anger on the rocks. "If things stay this way... I'll have to move. I have to get Garmmon's Spirit quickly. Those kids have to go. And in order to do that... for that thing which lives underground in total darkness," he chanted, opening a vital. "I open the magical seal. Because everything here is from that time, they're going to be my shield and my gold! Monster!" the dust manifested into a ritual circle and Golemon was summoned.

"Golemon." Kallan introduced the new Digimon. "A Digimon made out of 90% rocks and boulders. His special attack is a high-temperature gas that can reduce his surroundings to ashes in an instant.; called 'Curse Crimson'."

"Wait for me, brats." Grottomon grinned as he rode on his new steed. With a roar, Golemon melted into the earth.

* * *

In the forest the next day...

"Kouji evolved into Garmmon and helped us." Neemon mused as he patted a Tanemon.

"We can't celebrate just yet." Bokomon pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." Tomoki muttered.

"You're wrong." Izumi corrected. "You're not bad, Tomoki."

"Yeah, but that guy..." Junpei swore. "I'll take back Izumi's Spirit."

"Is that a promise?" Neemon wondered bouncing the Tanemon.

"We should think carefully about these things." Bokomon reminded.

"Hey, shut up!" Junpei snapped. "We have to promise to cheer her up!"

"What?" Takuya wondered. "You can make that decision? Well, we had better head for the Forest Terminal."

"Wait a minute." Junpei protested. "Why would we go without Izumi's Spirit? We have to get it back. Understand?" he turned to the downcast Izumi. "Stop them. Just hang on and we'll get your power back, for sure."

"There's too much a difference in our abilities now." Kouji reminded. "Some time ago, we might be able to do it."

"What are you saying?" Junpei retorted. "Think about Izumi's feelings a little! Well, it's good for Kouji, isn't it?" he shrugged. "He doesn't care about anyone."

"What?" Kouji glared.

"You have your Beast Spirit now!" Junpei argued.

"Stop!" Tomoki voiced.

"Don't fight, Junpei." Takuya broke the fight.

"How can we not do anything?" Junpei huffed.

"Let's go to the Forest Terminal." Izumi cut in.

"Izumi, what are you doing?" Junpei wondered.

"Hey, wait!" Bokomon protested. "Takuya and the others want to do more. However, in Junpei's opinion, we aren't thinking of feelings. In this situation, we can't give up. Here, we shouldn't give up."

"Don't give up?" Junpei echoed.

"What do you mean?" Izumi wondered.

"If you support a side, then there's going to be separating in the group." Bokomon reasoned. "I don't want to see grudges or envy here."

"So, what do we do?" Junpei asked.

"Fortune-telling." Bokomon announced.

"Fortune-telling?" the group chorused.

"Shamanamon can tell our fortune." Bokomon concluded.

* * *

In Fortune Telling Village...

After several mis-encounters with the local fortunetellers, Bokomon led the group into Shamanamon's shrine. "Shamanamon is a true fortune-teller." he insisted, pushing open the door. "Shamanamon!" he called. "Are you here? This is our fortune-teller."

"This is, this is..." Shamanamon muttered.

"This guy looks just like...!" Takuya exclaimed when Shamanamon faced them.

"That's right, the Goblinmon at the Factory of Wind." Izumi agreed.

"This is bad." Tomoki concluded.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Bokomon protested. "This is Shamanamon!"

"Shamanamon." Kallan voiced through the D-tector. "Its job is to deliver the will of God. During the ceremony, it waves its staff, and does the 'Fushigi Dance'."

"Be careful, ne?" Shamanamon begun his dance. "You'll be facing difficulty, you're going to be in lots of disasters soon."

"How idiotic." Takuya muttered and Tomoki nodded in agreement.

"Especially you two!" this was directed at the pair. "Your predictions are the worst! You might die if you don't do things right the first time."

"That can't be!" Tomoki gasped.

"What do you mean by that?" Takuya asked when suddenly, the ground shook. "Ah!" he exclaimed, the group dashing out. "What's that?"

"Golemon!" Bokomon recognized.

"I've found you, brats!" Grottomon laughed.

"It's Grottomon!" Tomoki gasped.

"This guy again!" Kouji growled.

"This is what the fortune said." Izumi realized.

Back in his temple, Shamanamon continued his ritual dance when a bright light shone from the alter behind him, engulfing him and the building in its light.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Zoom in to a wasted medieval city. Buildings are burning as people runs away, the water of a nearby river is an odd reddish color, and the sky is darkened by ominous black clouds. Standing on top of a burning church is Kefka, laughing insanely as he enjoys the fruits of his hard work.

SailorStar9: Final Fantasy 6-2: Kefka's Revenge. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

Reviewers: …

SailorStar9: What? It definitely CAN'T be worse than FF X-2.

* * *

"What should we do?" Neemon stammered.

"We can handle this." Takuya assured, the group dodging Golemon's punch. "I can take him on!" he pulled out his D-tector.

"Spirit Evolution!" Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki chorused.

"Agnimon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Chakmon!"

"Spirit..." Kouji started.

"Now I've got you!" Grottomon grinned, scattering his magical dust to form a ritual circle under Kouji's feet.

"What's this..." Kouji winced, feeling the gravitational pull as he landed in the middle of the circle. "I can't move!"

"Brat..." Grottomon started. "And if you can't move, then you can't evolve. Garmmon will be mine!"

"Kachikachi Kachin!" Chakmon fired his attack.

Golemon dodged the attacked and hammered the snowman Digimon with a punch.

"Thor's Thunder!" Blitzmon released his attack, to no avail when Golemon fired his attack at him and Chakmon, sending both backwards.

"What's wrong?" Grottomon taunted. "What's wrong? This is too powerful for you?"

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon fired his attack, causing Golemon to block the flames with an arm before sending the Fire Hybrid backwards with his attack.

"Ah, ah, you're so weak!" Grottomon mocked. "Do you really possess the Spirits?"

"Damn..." Kouji cursed. "The way things are going, we might not be able to stop him."

"Again!" Agnimon stated, Chakmon jumping back to avoid falling into the crevice when Golemon's punch broke the ground apart. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Blitzmon agreed.

"I'm the best!" Chakmon added. "Snow Bomber!"

"Lightning Bomber!" Blitzmon tackled Golemon.

"Salamander Break!" Agnimon spun into a fiery tornado and kicked Golemon.

"You!" Grottomon growled when his minion crashed into the ground.

"You against us, Grottomon!" Blitzmon challenged.

"That's it!" Grottomon swore. "Grottomon slide evolution! Gigasmon!"

"So, let's get started." Gigasmon declared.

"Kachikachi Kachin!" Chakmon fired his attack.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon blew the snowballs away.

"Chakmon!" Agnimon came to the snowman Digimon's rescue before he was blown off by Gigasmon's cyclone, only to be deflected back. Chakmon then shot out of the hurricane, his Human Spirit forced out. Gigasmon then claimed the Ice Spirit and forcing Chakmon back into his human form.

"The kid is finished!" Gigasmon declared as Tomoki fell to the ground. "Earthquake!"

His attack broke the ground apart just as a possessed Vritramon emerged from the temple.

After knocking Gigasmon into a pillar, Vritramon started roaring.

"What's that?" Agnimon gasped as Tomoki fled to safety.

"That...?" Blitzmon added.

"Wrong!" Bokomon corrected. "That's the Legendary Warrior, Vritramon of Fire!"

"Vritramon?" Agnimon echoed. "Could he have found... my Beast Spirit?"

"Go, Golemon!" Gigasmon encouraged, Golemon having dug underground and was pulling Vritramon into the earth.

With a flap of his wings, Vritramon took to the skies, taking Golemon with him. Pointing both his Rudori Tarpana at Golemon, he released the energy blasts, destroying Golemon before he hit the ground.

Gigasmon gaped and dived underground when Vritramon turned his attention on him.

With Gigasmon gone, the magic circle trapping Kouji dispelled and the raven grabbed his D-tector and ran.

"It's amazing..." Tomoki gaped.

"Is he an ally?" Kouji wondered.

"All I see is an evil fighter." Izumi stated.

"We should move back." Bokomon advised.

"Let's go too." Blitzmon suggested.

"Yeah..." Agnimon replied.

"Help me..." Shamanamon pleaded, amidst Vritramon's roaring.

"What?" Agnimon stopped in his tracks.

"Free me!" Shamanamon begged.

Agnimon turned and frowned as Shamanamon's memory flooded his mind.

"I am trapped within the Beast Spirit." Shamanamon stated. "Please, free me!"

"Agnimon, what are you doing?" Blitzmon asked when he saw Agnimon walk towards the possessed Beast Hybrid.

"Agnimon!" Bokomon called as Agnimon dodged Vritramon's swing.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon released his attack, only to be blown off by Vritramon's energy blasts from the Rudori Tarpana.

Landing on top of the Human Hybrid, Vritramon poised his Rudori Tarpana to finish him off.

"No." Shamanamon held Vritramon back.

Kicking Vritramon off, Agnimon readied another attack, "Burning Salamander! Spirit of Evil!" he chanted, having knocked Vritramon down with his second flaming fist. "Be purified by my Digivice! Digicode, scan!", freeing Shamanamon and claiming his Beast Spirit.

"Agnimon!" Blitzmon gasped when Vritramon's power overwhelmed the Human Hybrid.

"Takuya!" the rest of the group shouted as Agnimon took on Vritramon's form.

"He... evolved!" Neemon gaped.

"Is that... Takuya?" Izumi gasped at the roaring Hybrid.

"He took on the Beast Spirit." Bokomon remarked.

"Hey!" Blitzmon realized. "No way!"

"Come on!" Bokomon warned as Vritramon rammed his Rudori Tarpana into Blitzmon. "Run!"

"Takuya, keep it together!" Kouji shouted as Vritramon continued to use Blitzmon as a punching bag. Left with no choice when Vritramon attacked him, the raven digivolved. "Spirit Evolution! Garmmon!"

Faced with the two Hybrids, Vritramon roared.

* * *

Omake

Kouji: (Digivolves into Garmmon)

Vritramon: (Realizes that it is his lover in front of him, relents and powers down, leaving an panting Takuya in his wake)

SailorStar9: (Blinks) What? We can't have a Takouji without Garmmon/Vritramon, right?

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	12. Roar, Vritramon! Defeat Gigasmon!

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up, this is Chapter 11. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 11: Roar, Vritramon! Defeat Gigasmon!

* * *

Vritramon jump-kicked Blitzmon, as Garmmon's whimpering grew louder, before he suddenly let out an ear-splitting howl of pain. As the group covered their ears once more at the horrific sound that came from Garmmon, they had to shield their eyes once more as soon as the howling died down.

"Takuya..." Kouji groaned out the one word - the name of the one person he wanted to see the most within his Beast Spirit form. "Takuya...gone..." he mumbled.

"Don't worry, kid." Garmmon assured. "We'll get your precious flame back. You'll see."

Outside, the out-of-control Vritramon smashed Blitzmon into Garmmon, cutting the inward conversation short.

"Why is this happening?" Izumi wondered as Vritramon let out a pain-wrenching roar.

"Why are you asking me?" Bokomon inquired. "Ah! Run!" he warned the two Hybrids engaged the enraged Fire Beast Spirits.

"Garmmon, fighting's..." Izumi stated as Garmmon released his 'Lupine Laser' at the charging Vritramon.

"Stop it!" Blitzmon tackled Vritramon off Garmmon and the two fled into the forest.

Vritramon then fired his 'Pyro Barrage' at the trees, engulfing the forest in flames.

"We have to hurry." Garmmon readied his 'Howling Star' attack. "Scatter!" and sliced down the burning trees.

"If this keeps up, we'll lose." Neemon noted as Blitzmon pushed the blazing trees aside.

"We have to run away from here!" Bokomon warned.

"I've got to evolve into Chakmon." Tomoki stood his ground.

"Tomoki, what are you waiting for?" Izumi pulled the child off.

The raging Vritramon knocked Garmmon aside and proceeded to pummel Blitzmon under his foot.

"Stop!" Blitzmon tried to stop the rampaging Beast Hybrid. "I'm... Junpei!"

"I'm doing the same thing he did..." Vritramon realized.

"That voice is..." Garmmon recognized. "Takuya!"

"Falling..." Vritramon stated. "I'm falling..."

"Well, now that that's settled..." Blitzmon noted, seeing Takuya had regained control.

"Yeah." Garmmon agreed, before Vritramon took back control.

"It's like a beast's cry." Izumi remarked, hearing the roar.

"That's it!" Bokomon realized. "Then, it's the Human Spirit."

"If that's it..." Izumi trailed. "Then where's the real Takuya?"

"He's being controlled by the wild fire." Bokomon reasoned. "The Spirit is confusing him. He has to control it." when Vritramon appeared before them.

"Stop it!" Blitzmon dived down, forcing Vritramon to the ground.

"Now we have to run!" Bokomon urged.

_Running is not _right. Tomoki stopped in his tracks. _I... as it was... I ran..._ recalling how he used to be bullied. _And I was the same... I'm sorry!_

"Tomoki, where are you going?" Izumi shouted as Tomoki ran off, Vritramon having slammed Blitzmon into the ground once more. "Come back, Tomoki!"

"Stop!" Tomoki stopped before Vritramon who have slammed Garmmon to the ground. "Takuya-onii-chan, stop! Takuya-onii-chan isn't that kind of person! That's right." he held out his arms. "It's scary. That's why you acted so violent."

"It's dangerous here!" Garmmon warned.

"Tomoki!" Blitzmon cautioned.

"It's alright..." Tomoki assured. "I believe... Takuya-onii-chan!"

"Tomoki!" Blitzmon shouted as Vritramon charged towards the child when a soft hymn sounded in the air as a single flame before the rampaging Fire Beast Spirit and Kallan manifested.

"I believe in you. True courage... not like bullying at all... if you run away from bullying, you'll never be able to stop." Tomoki wept.

"That's right... so, Takuya, please remember..." Kallan prayed, her eyes shut as she sang the lullaby she used to coax the infant Takuya to sleep when she was still 'alive'.

"Tomoki..." Takuya regained control of his Beast Spirit.

"Takuya-onii-chan..." Tomoki blinked as Vritramon's evolution reversed, leaving a regretful Takuya in Kallan's embrace.

"Do not doubt yourself." Kallan advised. "Remember, the 'Hope of Fire' is in here." she pointed at Takuya's heart. Brushing a kiss on his brow, the Miko vanished in a shimmer of fiery dust.

* * *

By a lake...

"Thanks, Tomoki." Takuya voiced.

"No, it's nothing." Tomoki assured.

"Tomoki is brave." Takuya admitted. "It's thanks to him. Am I too? If I as able to turn back..."

"I think that's right." Tomoki confessed. "In the Forest of Television..."

"That is to say, you both have courage." Izumi concluded.

"You're skillful in such matters, Izumi." Junpei beamed.

"Well, don't mention it." Izumi waved the compliment aside.

"However, that doesn't mean that we have the second Beast Spirit." Bokomon pointed out.

_But I..._ Takuya looked at his D-tector. _I was under Vritramon's control. I wasn't able to do it myself._

"Three Human Spirits..." Kouji voiced. "Two Beast Spirits..."

"Yeah, Gigasmon removed Izumi's Spirit from her." Takuya confirmed. "And then, Tomoki's Spirit. Those two are... I wonder if we can replace what's been lost?"

* * *

In the forest...

"Wah, amazing!" Junpei gushed.

"This forest, what is it?" Izumi wondered.

"It's not..." Bokomon referred to his book. "What could this be?" and tripped over a root.

"Like a net." Neemon noted.

"Look." Bokomon voiced.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Takuya remarked.

"A construction of five..." Kouji mused.

"It's like a net." Junpei added.

"Agreed!" Tomoki beamed.

"I'll start here!" Izumi took her place.

"Neemon here." Neemon walked forward.

"Alright, start!" Takuya called after everyone took their spots.

"It's a winner!" both Takuya and Tomoki landed on the circle, with Neemon on one of the crosses, Kouji and Bokomon on the next cross and Izumi and Junpei on last two crosses.

"Oh, this is a loser." Junpei whined, when the ground melted under the crosses. "Ah! Help!" he struggled, the group, minus Takuya and Tomoki, sinking into the mud.

"Don't move." Takuya warned. "If you move, you'll sink more."

"That's right." Junpei stopped.

"Take this!" Takuya tossed a rope to the group and he and Tomoki proceeded to pull the rest to shore.

"I've found you!" Grottomon emerged from the ground.

"You're... Grottomon!" Takuya gasped.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO Announcer: It was a city like any other, where people lived in peace and harmony, until they came...

Camera zooms in to a mall where people can be seen running out screaming, as tendrils of black energy shoot out and drains the few that can't run fast enough.

VO Announcer: ... They were known as Youma, and nobody knew where they came from, or how to stop them...

A creature that looks like a fusion between a bull and a linebacker gone wrong walks out of the mall, laughing evilly. He stops, however, when he sees four shadowy figures standing on top of a nearby building.

VOA: Nobody except for one small group of heroes...

Youma: Who are you?

The figures step into the light. The one that speaks first is a fat kid wearing a red winter cap and a white leotard with a blue skirt. He strikes a pose and glares at the monster.

Sailor Cartman: S**t your f***ing face, uncle f***er. We're the Sailor f***ing Senshi and we're gonna kick your a**!

Sailor Kyle: Lame speech as usual, Cartman.

Sailor Cartman: S*** my b****, Sailor Kyle.

Sailor Stan: Stop being a b****, Cartman.

Youma: Are you gonna fight or what?

Sailor Stan: Okay bully, you asked for it.

Sailor Cartman: Lame-a** pun there, Stan.

Youma: ENOUGH! (Shots a black energy beam that blasts Sailor Kenny's head off.)

Sailor Stan: Oh my God, he killed Sailor Kenny!

Sailor Kyle: The bastard...

Suddenly, a rose flies by and gets embedded in the wall near the monster. Everyone looks to another rooftop and see a kid in a tuxedo sitting on a wheelchair with a stupid grin on his face.

Tuxedo Timmy: Timmeeeeyy!

Sailor Cartman: F*** off, Tuxedo Timmy, you're late as usual.

Youma: ARE YOU GONNA FIGHT OR WHAT, MOTHERF***ING KIDS?

Sailor Cartman: That's it. Cartman Cap Action!

The cap flies off Cartman's head and beheads the youma. The group cheers as the creature sprays blood all over the place.

VOA: Sailor Park. Be afraid, be very afraid...

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"This'll be like an 'amidakuji'." Grottomon laughed. "First, you two here. Everyone else picked the wrong choices."

"If you don't win, what's going to happen?" Neemon asked.

"I'll cook you slowly later." Grottomon replied. "So, you guys wait quietly over there. I'm going to cook these two first."

"So winning is actually losing?" Takuya echoed.

"Shut up!" Grottomon snapped. "You were making me look like a fool until now! Give me your Spirits!"

"Don't be silly!" Takuya retorted. "Who would give them to you? And we already have Vritramon's Beast Spirit. Beeda!"

"What?" Grottomon echoed. "Beast Spirit? That Spirit, can you control it without being confused?"

"That is..." Takuya stammered.

"I can do it without confusion." Grottomon boasted. "Just you watch."

"Run!" Takuya pushed Tomoki into the tree, the pair having dodged Grottomon's hammer.

"Grottomon, slide evolution!" Grottomon declared. "Gigasmon!"

"Spirit Evolution!" Takuya digivolved. "Agnimon! Burning..."

"Stop!" Bokomon warned. "We'll sink more!"

"That's right." Agnimon relented and charged at Gigasmon head-on.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon literally backhanded the Human Hybrid.

"Agnimon!" Tomoki shouted.

"Tomoki!" Agnimon gasped when Gigasmon grabbed the child.

"If you want to save this brat, follow me." Gigasmon challenged.

"We'll figure it out ourselves." Kouji assured. "Hurry after Tomoki!"

"I've got it." Agnimon replied and took off after Gigasmon.

"Here, here!" Gigasmon taunted, knocking Agnimon into a tree. "Right behind you."

"Agnimon!" Tomoki shouted after Gigasmon knocked Agnimon to the ground with a fist.

"Go visit them again!" Gigasmon declared.

Agnimon crashed to the ground, reverting back to his human form.

"Takuya!" the trapped group called.

"Are you alright?" Junpei asked.

"I have to hurry and help Tomoki." Takuya got to his feet. "But what should I do?"

"You have to fight with the Beast Spirit." Kouji voiced. "The Human isn't enough. Evolve into Vritramon. "

"But... again, the Spirit... what if this time, I can't do it?" Takuya was doubtful.

"A little while ago, Tomoki helped you to remember." Kouji argued. "You've got to do it now."

"Tomoki!" Takuya hurried off after hearing Tomoki's cry.

"So, hurry up." Gigasmon threatened, hanging a tied Tomoki on a tree. "Give me your Spirits, unless you want something bad to happen to him."

"Takuya-onii-chan, I know you have true courage." Tomoki voiced. "Don't do it!"

"What?" Gigasmon pulled the child up.

"Tomoki!" Takuya looked up.

"You, shut up!" Gigasmon snapped. "Take out the Beast Spirit!"

"Believe!" Tomoki insisted.

"Shut up!" Gigasmon retorted.

"Tomoki, I won't let the courage I got from you go to waste." Takuya swore.

_Remember, Takuya, I'm always inside your heart, my cute otouto._ Kallan passed her mental encouragement to her younger brother.

_Thank you, Kallan-nee-san._ Takuya returned. "Spirit Evolution! Vritramon!"

"What?" Gigasmon was stunned. "The Beast Spirit!" he was then knocked off-balance when Vritramon slapped his tail against the tree truck.

Throwing a branch at Gigasmon, Vritramon freed Tomoki from Gigasmon's grasp and caught the child before he fell to the ground. "Are you alright, Tomoki?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Tomoki nodded. "You controlled the Beast Spirit this time."

"I did, didn't I?" Vritramon agreed.

"I'll go help everyone." Tomoki stated.

"I'll leave it to you." Vritramon agreed and took off after Gigasmon. Lifting the Beast Hybrid into the air, he spun and tossed Gigasmon back to the ground, before landing a punch on the Beast Hybrid, the two Hybrids taking the battle to the ground.

"Hurricane Bomber!" Gigasmon wasted no time in using his attack.

"If Vritramon used his special ability, the forest will catch fire again." Vritramon noted, after dodging Gigasmon's attack. "It'll be destroyed." Using his tail to swat the charging Gigasmon into a tangle of roots, he slide-evolved into his Human Hybrid. "Vritramon, slide evolution! Agnimon! Over there!" he taunted Gigasmon.

"Wait!" Gigasmon broke free and took off after Agnimon.

"You want it?" Agnimon baited. "Follow me!"

"Wait, wait!" Gigasmon followed Agnimon into the clearing. "Only I can have it."

"What?" Agnimon echoed.

"Did you forget that I'm the fighter of Earth?" Gigasmon reminded. "Earthquake!"

"Agnimon, slide evolution!" Agnimon slide-evolved, having gotten out of Gigasmon's attack range. "Vritramon! This time, I'll catch you! Pyro Barrage! Wild Fire Tsunami!" he then engulfed Gigasmon in a tornado of fire with his second attack and forcing the four Spirits out of the defeated Gigasmon.

"It's his Spirit!" Bokomon beamed, the freed group rushing over.

"Gigasmon's Spirit." Vritramon flew over to claim the Beast Spirit. "Chakmon's Spirit!" he reclaimed the Human Spirit and returned it to Tomoki's D-tector.

"Alright!" Chakmon cheered. "Chakmon's Spirit has come back to me!"

"Give me Fairymon's Spirit!" Vritramon demanded when Grottomon reverted back. "Damn it!" he cursed after Grottomon dug himself underground in retreat. "He ran away. Fairymon's Spirit is..."

* * *

Back in the other four Legendary Warriors' hideout...

"Incredible!" Grottomon complained. "That brat took my Spirit! That voice is... the Warrior of Water, Ranamon!" he recognized Ranamon's laughter.

"We'll find them soon enough." Ranamon assured. "We'll stop them. Cherubimon-sama might have one less underling though, right?"

"Shut up!" Grottomon snapped. "Why would you say that?"

"Something you should consider." Mercuremon advised.

"The Warrior of Steel, Mercuremon." Grottomon noted.

"No matter what kind of an enemy it is, you must never look down upon it." Mercuremon cautioned. "Too much confidence isn't good in a fight."

"That's right." Abormon agreed.

"Warrior of Wood, Abormon." Grottomon looked over at the newest arrival.

"Everyone, we have to attack." Abormon suggested.

"What?" Grottomon gasped. "Duskmon, the Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, isn't with you?"

"No, Duskmon really likes his solitude." Ranamon replied.

"Yes, he's like that." Mercuremon agreed. "Even at this time... perhaps, he's dreaming of romance." as the said Warrior of Darkness looked out at the night sky.

* * *

In the forest...

"So!" Takuya declared. "Let's continue on to the Forest Terminal!"

* * *

Omake

Kouji: Three Human Spirits... Two Beast Spirits...

Takuya: Yeah, Gigasmon removed Izumi's Spirit from her. And then, Tomoki's Spirit. Those two are... I wonder if we can replace what's been lost?

Kouji: (Raises eyebrow) Since when have you started to doubt yourself, dobe?

Takuya: (Blushes) Shut up, teme!

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	13. Secret of the Ten Warriors

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up, this is Chapter 12. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 12: Seraphimon Awakens! Secret of the Ten Warriors

* * *

In Cherubimon's lackeys' hideout...

"Where are we going?" Abormon inquired.

"The Forest Terminal!" Grottomon snapped. "We're going to get my Beast Spirit back."

"What fun!" Ranamon beamed.

Mercuremon merely smirked and the three Hybrids followed the fuming Grottomon as Duskmon watched.

* * *

At the Forest Terminal...

The children had arrived at their destination.

"Is the Forest Terminal over there?" Kouji wondered.

"We'll find out soon enough." Izumi remarked.

"The Forest Terminal looks cut off." Takuya noted. "Trailmon doesn't seem to come here often."

"There!" Junpei spotted an eatery. "Look ahead of us. It's a place to eat."

"Welcome." Deramon greeted.

"What is this place?" Tomoki wondered.

"Please come in." Deramon stated. "You're in luck too. Since I haven't had customers for a long time, your food is free."

"Yes!" Junpei cheered.

"Here we are." Deramon put the finishing touches on his noodle soup.

"Time to eat." the group chorused and dug in.

"Even though it's free, it tastes disgusting." Bokomon remarked, after the group spat out the first bite.

"He should give us a discount." Neemon agreed.

"Well I never!" Deramon twitched. "And the effort I put into it... I suppose you're heading for the Forest Terminal."

"That's right, but..." Izumi voiced.

"Give that up right now." Deramon advised.

"Why?" Takuya demanded.

"It's an impossible journey, with awful creatures everywhere." Deramon replied. "Nobody has made it safely back."

"Shit, you're just trying to scare us." Takuya snorted. "You're trying to make money off this stuff."

"How cruel!" Deramon wept. "I'm only trying to show you kindness."

"To hell with your kindness." Takuya retorted. "We're going to the Forest Terminal. That's why we came to this place."

"Move it." Kouji instructed.

"Let's do it." Takuya agreed.

"I wonder if it's okay." Junpei mused.

"Since we've come this far, I'm not going to give up right now." Tomoki concluded.

"Hey, hang on a second." Junpei called. "Wait for me."

* * *

Deeper into the mist...

"Who could live here?" Takuya wondered as the group entered deeper into the fog.

"Like the palace of royalty." Tomoki mused.

"Yeah." Junpei agreed as the group walked up the spiraling staircase.

"Which way?" Takuya stopped when the branches split up.

"That one." Tomoki blinked when a map appeared on his D-tector.

"Huh?" Takuya started when some bushes blocked their path. "It looks like the path ends."

"Maybe we should try the other one." Izumi suggested when Junpei's D-tector shone, and the bushes split apart to reveal the path. "My turn!" he beamed.

"I can barely see a thing here." Takuya stopped in the middle of the thick fog.

"It'll be easy to slip." Kouji cautioned.

"What?" Izumi blinked when her D-tector shone. "My Digivice?" the pink light then shone brighter, blowing away the fog to reveal a crystal castle at the end of the road. "A castle?" she blinked.

"We can't enter." Junpei started, the group stopping at the gates when Kouji's D-tector shone, opening the gates.

"There's our means of entering." Takuya gaped.

"I wonder who's inside." Junpei stated.

"I can't believe this." Izumi gushed. "It must be royalty. A castle in the middle of the forest, just like Sleeping Beauty's."

"If that's the case, he or she must be a captive." Kouji concluded.

"No one's in." Tomoki remarked after Takuya knocked on the door.

"Given this sort of place, who knows what lives here?" Takuya reasoned when his D-tector shone, opening the door.

"Don't move a muscle." Sorcermon pointed his staff at the group.

"It's Wizardmon." Tomoki gasped.

"But, his coloring is different." Junpei pointed out.

"Are you also our enemy?" Takuya frowned.

"Human... children?" Sorcermon echoed.

"That's right." Takuya replied.

"Have you joined Cherubimon's ranks?" Sorcermon questioned.

"I beg to differ." Izumi defended.

"We're working to bring down Cherubimon and his allies." Kouji stated. "We are not your enemies."

"Then why have human children come here?" Sorcermon inquired. "You must have struggled to reach this turret of the castle."

"We came by request." Takuya stated. "We've been searching for the Forest Terminal on the request on some woman."

"But...!" Sorcermon gasped. "Honored guests, I welcome you. I am Sorcermon. Well, come this way."

* * *

At the Forest Terminal...

"I'd better see what's so unappetizing about this." Deramon was about to taste his cooking when Grottomon entered the eatery with his allies. "Many customers are coming." he beamed. "Cru..." he choked when Grottomon gripped his throat.

"Have any human children come this way?" Grottomon demanded. "Tell me!"

"A little while ago..." Deramon choked.

"How disappointing." Ranamon tasked. "How very disappointing."

"Delicious." Abormon slurped the noodle soup.

"Forest Terminal..." Mercuremon stopped in front of the sign.

* * *

In the castle...

"It's this way." Sorcermon stopped in front of a wall at the end of the corridor.

In the forest...

"Big trouble is coming their way." Grottomon swore, the group following the children's footsteps.

* * *

In the castle's main room...

Sorcermon led the children before Seraphimon's crystal prison.

"Who is that?" Izumi wondered.

"That is Seraphimon-sama." Kallan replied, appeared before the group in a burst of flames. "Sorcermon, thank you for guarding Seraphimon-sama in my absence."

"Seraphimon?" Takuya echoed.

"A long time ago, he brought light to this world." Kallan reminisced. "He was one of the three Angel Digimon."

"He's an Angel?" Takuya exclaimed.

"It is time to gather the light of your Digivices." Ophanimon's voice sounded from the children's Digivices.

"Ophanimon-sama!" Sorcermon recognized. "Just now... that was Ophanimon-sama's voice!"

"Ophanimon?" Takuya echoed. "Hey you, are you Ophanimon?"

"I have protected Seraphimon-sama for Ophanimon-sama for many years in Miko-sama's stead." Sorcermon supplied.

"I get it anyway." Bokomon concluded.

"He's a hero, right?" Neemon asked.

"How would I know?" Bokomon shrugged.

"Ophanimon..." Kouji mused, the group unaware that Grottomon and his allies were drawing closer.

"Hey, how should we gather the light of our Digivices?" Izumi wondered when the pyre-shaped orb on Kallan's staff floated before the Miko, the children's Digivices reacting to the fiery sphere.

"The lights are gathering." Takuya gasped when the five light beams conjoined together through the fiery orb, and breaking Seraphimon from his crystal prison.

"Seraphimon-sama..." Sorcermon greeted the revived Mega-level Digimon.

"Sorcermon, I am..." Seraphimon voiced.

"Ophanimon-sama found a way to help you, her companion." Kallan supplied. "And, since you have awoken, you can help us to guard against a final collapse."

"Ophanimon..." Seraphimon gasped. "Was Seraphimon also...?"

"Yes." Kallan looked away. "Cherubimon captured her. But they have come to our world to help." she turned to the children.

"Human children..." Seraphimon mused.

"They might be human children, but they carry the Spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon defended.

"And their Digimon guide..." Kallan sweatdropped.

"The Ten Warriors' Spirits..." Seraphimon echoed.

"What are we doing here?" Takuya questioned. "Who is Ophanimon? Why are we brought to this place?"

"Exactly what should we be doing?" Izumi thought to ask.

"Why did we come here?" Kouji inquired. "You have to know the reason."

"I understand." Seraphimon relented. "We need to talk."

* * *

Outside the castle gates...

"There's a castle here?" Grottomon echoed.

"Wah!" Ranamon gushed. "What a pretty castle!"

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to Beryl's throne room. As usual, the red-haired freak queen is looking at her crystal ball and smiling stupidly. She suddenly looks up and around to the assorted crowd of youma waiting in the shadows around her throne.

Beryl: So Jadeite, what plan do you have this time? (Pause.) Jadeite? (Another pause.) Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite? (Yet another pause.) Where the f*** are those useless generals?

Youma: (A green penguin, walking out of the shadows.) My Queen, they're at the new McYouma.

Beryl: Oh crap, the opening was today? (Thinks as she looks at the penguin-like youma.) Okay, I dub thee Penguinite. Now go and try killing the Senshi. I have... More urgent matters to take care of.

Penguinite: (Bows.) At your command, my Queen.

Cut to a building a few blocks away from Beryl's castle, where we can see the Generals eating burgers and slacking off. Beryl teleports in and starts shouting at them, but then Kunzite shows her the burgers and she shrugs and starts eating as well.

VOA: McYouma. One hundred percent Grade A human meat. Introducing the new McDubber and McPolitician! Only in McYouma.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

In the castle...

"Once in this world, there was strife between Human Digimon and Beast Digimon." Seraphimon narrated. "Accordingly, Lucemon brought peace back to the world. However, instead of protecting it, Lucemon was corrupted by his power and the Digimon suffered a great deal. At that time, the Ten Warriors of Legend arose. They defeated Lucemon. The Ten Warriors changed his aspect. And so, Cherubimon, Ophanimon and myself came to preserve the peace, and protect the Digital World. However, Cherubimon attacked me without warning. Imprisoned alive in that stone, I could do nothing. Then, you came by train and did the impossible by freeing me."

"While Seraphimon-sama has been sleeping, Cherubimon and his allies have already done a great deal." Sorcermon added. "His influence has expanded almost overnight in this way."

"That's the Digital World?" Takuya echoed when the map of the Digital World manifested from Sorcermon's staff.

"We have to make haste." Seraphimon concluded. "If only we had Ophanimon with us..."

"Seraphimon-sama, your awakening is a relief." Sorcermon stated. "You and Ophanimon-sama can defeat Cherubimon. You will restore this world and bring peace back to it."

"By coming to this place and doing this for me, you have achieved something very important." Seraphimon told the children. "You have displayed true courage. However, you can have no part in what happens next. Before I begin this battle, please return to the Human World."

"What are you saying?" Takuya gasped.

"Why do we have to go back?" Izumi was puzzled when Grottomon smashed through a wall with his hammer, he and his group entering the room.

"Grottomon!" Takuya exclaimed.

"I've followed you and found you at last." Grottomon declared. "Meet my allies, Ranamon!"

"Pleased to meet you." Ranamon grinned.

"Abormon." the camera shifted. "Mercuremon."

"That's right." Mercuremon concluded. "And we can defeat Seraphimon and the DigiCore Guardian for Cherubimon-sama while we are here."

"Seraphimon?" Grottomon echoed. "Ha, ha! Is that right? Is that Seraphimon?"

"Wow!" Ranamon gushed. "Cool!"

"Cherubimon's henchmen." Seraphimon stated. "Where is Ophanimon?"

"How should we know that?" Grottomon snapped. "Give me back my Beast Spirit!"

"Let's go!" Takuya gave the order. "Evolve!"

"Spirit Evolution!" the four boys chorused.

"Agnimon!"

"Wolfmon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Chakmon!"

"They've changed!" Sorcermon gasped.

"If only I could also take back my own Spirit..." Izumi backed off from the battlefield.

"Huh, this isn't going to do you any good." Grottomon snorted.

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon released his attack.

"Huh, that's just smoke." Ranamon taunted, dodging the attack.

"Licht Kogel!" Wolfmon pulled out his laser saber.

"You're just teasing me." Ranamon scoffed, dodging the attack.

"Thor's Hammer!" Abormon dodged Blitzmon's assault.

"Kachikachi Kachin!" Grottomon jumped out of Chakmon's attack path.

"Well, it's only fair to repay one blow with another." Ranamon remarked. "Rain Stream!"

"Machinegun Dance!" Abormon slapped Wolfmon into Blitzmon, the shockwave knocking Chakmon and Agnimon into the walls.

"Well, that wasn't much of a game." Ranamon complained.

"So, return my Beast Spirit." Grottomon readied the finishing blow.

"Weren't you people wanting to defeat Seraphimon and the DigiCore Guardian instead?" Mercuremon reminded.

"That isn't going to happen." Sorcermon stood in defense. "This world will become peaceful and Seraphimon-sama is the one who is going to do it. Crystal Cloud!"

"Offset Reflector!" Mercuremon deflected the crystal shards.

"Sorcermon!" Seraphimon caught the ice Digimon before he hit the ground and jumped to avoid Mercuremon's jab. "Seventh Heaven!" he released his attack at Grottomon and his group, sending the three Human Hybrids out of the castle roof. "Kallan, retreat back to your Shrine." he told Kallan.

"But..." Kallan protested.

"This is an order!" Seraphimon barked, silencing her. "Please run. I will remain here." he turned to the defeated Human Hybrids.

"You have to run too." Chakmon insisted.

"But we should also stay an fight." Blitzmon agreed.

"Please go quickly." Seraphimon pressed. "I cannot protect you if you do not leave."

"What are you saying?" Agnimon demanded as Grottomon and the rest of his allies returned. "You don't have a hope of defeating them by yourself."

"That's right." Wolfmon agreed.

"There's no future for them." Mercuremon declared. "Sorcermon and Seraphimon are finished. And once we kill the Guardian, the DigiCores will be ours!

"Seventh Heaven!" Seraphimon fired his attack once more as Grottomon and his allies charged up.

"Generous Mirror!" Mercuremon teleporting in front of the attack, reflecting the attack back at Seraphimon. "I will absorb Seraphimon's data." and claimed the data.

"Seraphimon-sama!" both Sorcermon and Kallan cried in horror.

"Seraphimon is in the Digitama?" Agnimon gasped when the Digitama was left behind.

"That's the only thing left of him." Sorcermon was stunned. "He's vanished. The Digital World is finished..."

"But, I've got the Egg." Izumi grabbed the Digitama and fled.

"That's right, and the goblin didn't know Ophanimon-sama's location." Kallan realized. "That means, that Digitama has to be protected at all costs, if the world is to be saved."

"Kallan-sama." Sorcermon turned to the fiery Angel. "Please retreat back to your Shrine. The DigiCores must too be protected."

"Sorcermon, you..." Kallan gasped. "You can't be..."

"Please!" Sorcermon barked.

"I understand..." Kallan replied reluctantly and vanished in a flurry of red feathers.

With the DigiCore Guardian gone, Sorcermon pressed a secret switch, breaking the wall down and forcing Grottomon and his allies to shield their eyes from the sudden influx of light.

"They ran away!" Grottomon growled when their cornered targets escaped.

"Hurry!" Sorcermon urged, leading the children to an underwater railway.

"You're absolutely not running away!" Grottomon swore, breaking the stone apart.

"Please board this Trailmon." Sorcermon instructed.

"Got it." Takuya replied.

"What about Sorcermon?" Izumi turned.

"The Digitama..." Sorcermon sent his last wishes to the children. "Please take care of Seraphimon-sama."

"Sorcermon!" Takuya called, realizing what Sorcermon had intended to do.

"Sorcermon!" Tomoki gasped when the stone door slid shut and Trailmon took off. "NO!"

"Enough!" Takuya barked.

"Damn it!" Grottomon cursed, breaking the door apart, the group having destroyed Sorcermon.

"Seraphimon..." Izumi hugged the Egg. "I'll take care of your Digitama."

"We all will take care of Seraphimon's Digitama." Takuya corrected. "Sorcermon, we'll make absolutely certain the Digitama is protected."

* * *

Omake

Takuya: I can barely see a thing here.

Kouji: It'll be easy to slip.

Takuya: (Slips backwards into Kouji's arms and blushes)

Kouji: (Smirks)

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	14. Bolgmon's DoorDie Challenge

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up, this is Chapter 13. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 13: Rock Breaking Thunder! Bolgmon's Do-or-Die Challenge

* * *

"Are we really going to be okay?" Kouji shouted in the front of Kettle as said Trailmon puffed on.

"You kids leave it to me." Kettle assured.

"Izumi, are you okay?" Takuya hollered.

"I'm not sure." Izumi winced.

"There's a fork in the road." Kouji noted. "Hey, which way are you going?"

"You'll see when I go there." Kettle replied and sped up, taking the right tunnel.

"In a bit, it'd be good to see our destination." Takuya remarked.

"Izumi, I'll keep Seraphimon's Egg warm within my stomach." Bokomon stated. "It's important for me to raise it properly." he took the Egg from Izumi, parental instinct kicking in.

"Is that right?" Izumi wondered.

"Until the Egg hatches, I'll protect him this way." Bokomon stuffed the Egg into his haramaki.

"He's going in there?" Neemon asked.

"You look like a pregnant woman." Tomoki noted.

"Don't touch!" Bokomon slapped Tomoki's hand away. "What are you doing, spreading your germs to him? Please wash your hands properly first. I'll do whatever is right for you, don't you agree?" he looked at the Egg.

"Wait, the road is coming to an end." Takuya stated.

"It's okay." Bokomon assured the Egg. "Mama is looking after you. We're in mid-air!" he panicked when Kettle burst out from the tunnel. "This is bad!" only to have Kettle land safely on the other side of the damaged track.

"This is the end of the line." Kettle told the children, after arriving onshore. "Many thanks!" he returned.

"Thank you!" the children bade their ride farewell.

"I wonder if we should go along that road now." Tomoki mused.

"Over there!" Takuya voiced, the group hurrying out of the cave into the light.

"At last, there's some light from outside." Kouji concluded.

"What is this place?" Junpei exclaimed, when the group skidded to a stop on the ledge.

"If this light came from outside, then the cave can't be completely separate from it." Izumi reasoned.

"The exit?" Takuya pressed.

"It has to be somewhere." Kouji insisted.

"Let's hurry up and find the way out of here." Tomoki agreed, following the two down. "Grottomon and his gang are right behind us."

"I don't want to run." Junpei stood his ground.

"Eh? Junpei, you haven't become stubborn at this late stage, have you?" Izumi joked.

"I'm not being stubborn!" Junpei insisted. "Grottomon have your Spirit with him, Izumi. I plan to get it back from him. I'm prepared to fight him for it, if I'm able to."

"Junpei..." Izumi muttered.

"Izumi..." Junpei started.

"I wonder if you really can..." Izumi sighed, breaking the otherwise romantic moment.

"Izumi..." Junpei whined.

* * *

Back in the tunnel...

"Where did those kids go?" Grottomon fumed. "Not that it matters where they've run, I'm absolutely going to get back my Beast Spirit. Hey, Abormon,did those creeps run that way?" he asked when Abormon stepped forward.

"Since we started, the surface of the water has been cold from where those kids went through it." Abormon stated.

"Just what are you thinking? Grottomon complained.

* * *

In their hideout...

"Yapperu, yapperu." Ranamon grinned at the smirking Mercuremon. "Hey, Mercuremon. You've plundered Seraphimon's data, so what are you going to do with it? If you hang onto it, you might be able to challenge Cherubimon-sama."

"That's not my intention at the moment." Mercuremon replied.

"Huh?" Ranamon was befuddled. "Do you share the same goal as him? You're so unyielding!" she fumed when Mercuremon reminded silent. "Tell me what you are feeling!"

"That guy, Grottomon..." Mercuremon changed the subject. "I wonder if he'll catch up with them." he remarked, as Grottomon's image appeared in his mirror.

"Grottomon really lost his temper over that Beast Spirit." Ranamon laughed. "I don't get it myself."

"Ranamon, will you be happy when you obtain your own Beast Spirit?" Mercuremon reminded.

"Darkness doesn't exist." Ranamon insisted.

"Darkness..." Mercuremon started. "Darkness and the rest of them will come into existence."

"When it does, Darkness will be mine!" Ranamon snapped.

* * *

In the cave...

"Well, this is a mess." Kouji remarked, hammering the wall to find an exit. "I really want to see a way out of here soon."

"I think we make our own exit." Takuya suggested.

"I wonder if we should go back." Tomoki reasoned.

"Right." Izumi agreed. "We're underground and the light could be coming from anywhere, so I don't believe there is a way."

Just then, a jet of water shot out from the lake, slamming Tomoki and Junpei into the wall.

"Tomoki!" Takuya called.

"Junpei!" Kouji shouted.

"Tomoki, are you okay?" Junpei asked the boy.

"Uh huh." Tomoki muttered.

"What was that?" Junpei wondered. "Now..." and exclaimed when a board stream of water burst out from the pool.

"What... is this...?" Izumi gasped.

"Something's rising." Takuya stated as Whalmon appeared after the water died down.

"This creature usually lives in the sea." Bokomon recognized. "It's Whalmon."

"Whalmon?" Izumi echoed.

"It should only be found in the vast sea." Bokomon stated. "What's it doing here?"

"No, no, no!" Whalmon flailed.

"What's up with that?" Bokomon was confused. "Whalmon is usually a timid Digimon.

"I'm finished!" Whalmon wailed. "No, no!"

"Takuya!" Kouji voiced.

"Oh great." Takuya sighed. "He'd have to be bad-tempered, wouldn't he?"

"Spirit Evolution!" the two digivolved.

"Wolfmon!"

"Agnimon!"

"Do it!" Wolfmon instructed as the two landed on Whalmon. "We're on his flank now."

"We need to calm him down." Agnimon stated.

"No!" Whalmon whined.

* * *

In the tunnel...

"Shit!" Grottomon cursed. "Another one. Hey, which way please?" he asked his companion.

"Before we strike, we need to wait for the right opportunity." Abormon reasoned.

"What are you saying?" Grottomon huffed when they heard Kettle's whistle in the distance as the said Trailmon puffed towards them. "That's... that's right. They made their getaway to wherever in that. There must be an exit somewhere at the end. It's the one that accompanied those brats." he grinned, both him and Abormon hiding behind the other tunnel as Kettle puffed past. "They're trapped like rats now."

* * *

Back in the cave...

"I want you to calm down, okay?" Izumi soothed. "Tell us what happened to you."

"I... I... I... just want to return to the sea!" Whalmon wailed. "Just a while ago, I was swimming along in my ocean home. Unmindful, unthinking, I found and swallowed a strange light. And then..."

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_If there's any Digicode here, I'll soon get it out and absorb it." Grottomon laughed on the shore. "Snake Eye Break!" and absorbed the revealed Digicode._

"_No!" Whalmon gasped as the sudden increase in pressure in the cavern sucked him into the cave, trapping the large Digimon._

* * *

"I've been stuck inside this place all alone." Whalmon narrated and started crying.

"Oi, he's crying again." Agnimon sighed.

"Crying never helps to find a solution." Wolfmon reasoned.

"Where in the sea do you think he came from?" Neemon wondered.

"If only I k new..." Bokomon replied.

"For such a big Digimon, he's really pathetic." Junpei noted.

"Are you okay?" Tomoki blinked when Junpei winced from his injuries.

"I'm a man." Junpei assured. "I'll get it over quickly."

"My ocean!" Whalmon wailed. "It hurts to be separated from it! I'm sorry!"

"Stop crying!" Junpei snapped.

"We also want to get out." Izumi voiced. "Working together, we might find a way."

"I'll do my best." Whalmon let off crying, causing the group to facefault.

"What's that?" Agnimon gasped when Whalmon was suddenly dragged back into the water.

"Whalmon!" the group exclaimed, finding the pool had dried up as Grottomon appeared from the ground. "Grottomon!"

"Found you!" Grottomon grinned.

* * *

Commercial Break.

Cut to a rocky wasteland, where we can see Frodo Baggins walking, along with Sam, and followed by Gollum.

Frodo: We must hurry, I feel him looking at me.

Sam: What about the other one?

Frodo: That girl? I fear Sauron much more than I fear her.

Gollum: She wants to steal our preciousssss...

Sam: Oh shut up, you freak.

Just then, a girl wearing a white robe, with long, black hair that falls down in front of her, covering her face, appears in front of the group. The three stare at her in a mixture of shock, disbelief and horror.

Girl: I'm sorry, Frodo, but your seven days are up.

VOA: Lord of The Ring. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"This time, all of your Spirits will not prevent the incredible me from getting mine back." Grottomon declared.

"If you've captured Trailmon..." Agnimon growled.

"If we show you our Beast Spirits, you can't evolve into Gigasmon and attack us." Wolfmon stated. "And you'll also return Izumi's Spirit to us."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Grottomon fumed and scattered his magical dust into the cave wall. "I'll teach you guys to refuse my demands. I will take what is mine. Mercuremon and the others have your surrounded. I'll snatch your Spirits and have the Egg as well." as the summoned Golemons manifested. "Attack!" he ordered.

"Leave this up to the two of us." Agnimon told the untransformed group. "Salamander Break!" taking out four Golemons.

"Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon's attack took out five more Golemons.

"Junpei, it's impossible for you to fight those things." Bokomon warned as another group of Golemon cornered the untransformed group.

"Junpei!" Agnimon hurried over.

"I'm coming now." Wolfmon followed suit. "What?" he demanded when Abormon's extended arms pulled both Human Hybrids back.

"You have to watch everything that's happening, if you don't want to get caught." Abormon warned.

"Hey!" Junpei snapped. "I'll..."

"It's impossible with these injuries." Izumi warned.

"Oi, Junpei, it's be best to hide." Bokomon advised.

"Eh, I don't think that's his intention." Neemon noted.

"Come here!" Bokomon voiced.

"I didn't notice you slip off." Neemon gaped, eyes widening.

"Bakamon, I have to protect Seraphimon's Egg!" Bokomon reminded from behind the rocks, Neemon's deathpan expression telling Bokomon that the rabbit-like Digimon did not believe him.

"Go and hide." Junpei told the rest. "I'll handle it."

"If you rush into this fight now, you'll just be a handicap." Tomoki reasoned. "The others will handle this problem."

"If only I..." Izumi looked at her D-tector. "If only I could evolve."

"Dance!" Abormon pulled Agnimon and Wolfmon to the ground.

"Huh?" Agnimon glared as Abormon's extended fists punched them in the chin.

"Dance." Abormon stated. "Dance."

"Great, Abormon." Grottomon grinned as his partner used the two Human Hybrids as punching bags. "You'll soon wear them out."

"Dance, dance." Abormon continued.

"You got them." Grottomon declared, Abormon's assault finally forcing the two Human Hybrids' Digicodes to manifest. "You made mincemeat out of them."

"If this keeps up, they're gone for sure." Tomoki gasped.

"Tomoki." Junpei stepped up. "Look after Izumi."

"Junpei." Izumi voiced.

"Junpei." Tomoki blinked.

"Is that right?" Grottomon laughed. "Evolve. Evolve and do battle with me."

"As much as you want to do this, stop!" Bokomon shouted. "This isn't the time to be rash."

"I know I'm being rash." Junpei retorted. "But I won't stand silent and watch while this happens."

"I'm with you." Tomoki stepped forward.

"Tomoki." Junpei blinked.

"Spirit Evolution!" the two chorused.

"Chakmon!"

"Blitzmon!"

"Attack!" Grottomon ordered.

"Chakmon, look after Izumi." Blitzmon instructed.

"Got it." Chakmon replied.

"Golden Thunder!" Blitzmon released his attack, taking out five Golemons.

"Kachikachi Kachin!" Chakmon fired his snow, taking out three more Golemons.

"Time to kill you off – and recover Fairymon's stolen Spirit." Blitzmon declared, the two faced off with the last Golemon Grottomon was standing on. "Thor Hammer!"

"Take this!" Grottomon snorted, Golemon blasting Blitzmon to the ground with his attack. "I'll beat Blitzmon's Spirit out of him." he remarked, after Blitzmon reverted back to his human form. "Abormon, get over here and beat this guy for me."

"Okay." Abormon relented. "Abormon, slide evolution. Petaldramon!"

"Snake Eye Break!" Grottomon raised his hammer to finish Junpei off.

"Shoot!" Whalmon's sudden water jet blasted Grottomon off course.

"Whalmon..." Junpei gasped as his Beast Spirit floated in front of him. "This is... a Beast Spirit."

"What?" Grottomon removed his head from the wall. "A Spirit?"

"That is..." Whalmon started. "That time..."

"Whalmon, thank you for protecting this Beast Spirit." Kallan voiced from the Thunder Beast Spirit. "Now, Thunder Child, let your hearts resonate as one and claim what is yours."

"That Spirit..." Grottomon jumped out. "It'll be mine!"

"Beast Spirit!" Junpei raised his D-tector to claim his Beast Spirit, causing Grottomon to fall to the ground, missing his target. "Spirit Evolution! Bolgmon!"

"That's one of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Bolgmon of Thunder!" Bokomon gasped.

"Bolgmon?" Izumi echoed.

"Ultimate Thunder!" Bolgmon fired his thunderbolts at the roof.

"He's running amok!" Bokomon exclaimed, the non-fighters running for cover as the cavern caved in.

"He doesn't know how to control it." Wolfmon remarked as another one of Bolgmon's thunderbolts clashed into the roof.

"Not again." Agnimon sighed, the two Human Hybrids jumping off.

"The cave's ceiling's coming down on me." Petaldramon noted as the roof crumbled.

"That guy's pissed!" Grottomon backed off.

"Grottomon!" Bolgmon glared. "You worthless piece of shit! It's time to die! Field Destroyer!" destroying the last Golemon and forcing Grottomon's Digicode out. "Bolgmon, slide evolution. Blitzmon. "Spirit without meaning." Blitzmon started. "Be purified by my Thunder. Digicode, scan!" and claiming Grottomon's Human Spirit, reverting the evil Digimon into a Digitama.

Izumi beamed as Fairymon's Spirit returned to her D-tector, Grottomon's Digitama floating out of one of the holes in the roof. "Commozione!" she cheered. "Junpei!" she gasped when the exhausted pre-teen reverted back to his human form. "Junpei, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine..." Junpei smiled. "Now that you've got your Spirit back."

"Junpei..." Izumi muttered. "Thank you, Junpei!"

"We did it!" Tomoki cheered.

"Run!" Takuya shouted as he and Kouji dashed back to the group. "Run!" as the ceiling gave in under the water's weight and caved in.

"We... survived?" Tomoki started.

"But it must be night." Izumi remarked.

"It's the sea." Takuya stated, when Whalmon opened his mouth, the aqua Digimon having saved the children.

"Whalmon!" the group looked up.

"Whalmon gave us help." Bokomon realized.

"Thank you, Whalmon." Izumi called.

"You gave me the lead." Whalmon replied. "For your guidance, thank you very much. But we've already come to an island."

"An island?" Takuya echoed, the group looking ahead, seeing the island appear in the horizon.

* * *

Omake

Wolfmon: Do it!

Agnimon: You want us to do _it_ now?

Wolfmon: (Facepalm)

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	15. Cool Beast Evolution! Calmaramon

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up, this is Chapter 14. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 14: Cool Beast Evolution! Calmaramon

* * *

In the villains' hideout...

"What a loser." Mercuremon remarked, watching Grottomon's defeat in his mirror.

"It's a real shame, isn't it?" Ranamon agreed. "Without a Beast Spirit, he couldn't fight, and lost to those lowly kids."

"Abormon couldn't get them either." Mercuremon reminded. "By now, he's probably trying again."

"Not me." Ranamon snorted. "I'm busy, you know. I don't have any free time to deal with them."

"I get it." Mercuremon taunted. "Your excuse is no good."

"My excuse?" Ranamon glared. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't found your Beat Spirit yet." Mercuremon accused. "And now you've seen how useless Grottomon is without his, is that what you think, Ranamon?"

"What did you say?" Ranamon demanded.

"Your assumption may not be too far off." Mercuremon prompted.

"Is this a joke?" Ranamon snapped. "That's enough out of you. I'll show you... I'll find a way to defeat those kids easily. But first, their Spirits have to go."

"Do as you like." Mercuremon smirked, knowing that Ranamon had took the bait.

"What am I talking about?" Ranamon wondered, floating in her pool. "If I go against those kids now, it'll turn out bad. Maybe if I find my Beast Spirit, that won't be the case." she set to work on her computer. _I've searched through almost the entire the Digital World,since it's obviously a Water element, I've looked particularly places with water. I'm sure my Beast Spirit has to be somewhere in there, but I've never seen it. I'll find it, no matter what._ "Perhaps it's in that ocean there?" she realized. "Overlooked?" she mused, focusing on a tiny space on the map. "That's right. I haven't been there in a while. And there's a branch of my fan club there. I'll get them to have a look." and sent the message to the Toucanmon.

* * *

Onshore on the said island...

"See you later!" Takuya called, the group biding farewell to Whalmon. "Bye-bye! See you again! Sayonara!"

"He'll be ok." Kouji stated after Whalmon dived into the ocean.

"Yea, somehow." Takuya agreed.

"Well, let's go!" Izumi bounced off.

"What are you doing?" Bokomon asked.

"That's right!" Izumi beamed. "It's been such a long time since I had my Human Spirit."

"And I've gotten my Beast Spirit now." Junpei added.

"No more problems, eh?" Izumi prodded.

"That's right." Junpei agreed. "That's right."

"No more excuses now, everyone." Izumi chided. "We can lend a hand."

"That's a Beast Spirit?" a Toucanmon wondered as the four Digimon looked at the human children.

"No doubt about it." another Toucanmon replied. "That's those dumb kids we were told about."

"That's for sure." the third Toucanmon agreed.

"Those bothersome brats." the fourth Toucanmon stated.

"Oh Ranamon-sama!" the four Toucanmon gushed. "We want to see you smile! Those incredible eyes are the answer to any prayers. And that cute voice! So nice...!" they sang. "Let's go!" they went into fanboy-mode. "We bow down to you, Ranamon-sama!"

"That's good, I guess." the Toucanmon leader concluded.

"Those Beast Spirits will give us good points." the second Toucanmon stated. "And then after, Ranamon-sama will be pleased and come to reward us with a show."

"But that's not all." the third Toucanmon added. "Maybe we get to see her every day."

"But you know, they look a little strong." the fourth Toucanmon mused, watching the children walk up the slope. "It'd be useless to go against them."

"Leave it to me." the group leader assured. "I have a plan."

"It doesn't matter, but this island sure is a summer-like place." Junpei stated as the group walked deeper into the forest.

"Summer-like, eh?" Izumi wondered.

"That's right, summer." Tomoki agreed.

"Summer for the moment." the group chorused.

"Ocean!" Tomoki posed.

"Starfish!" Izumi presented a starfish in her hand.

"Happiness!" Junpei declared.

"It really is summer!" Takuya declared. "It's the ocean!"

"Don't let off guard, you know." Kouji cautioned. "Those guys are looking for us. To get caught in this sort of place, it would be our last day."

"You're so defensive." Takuya nudged the Lone Wolf jokingly. "Just like the ocean!"

"But..." Kouji stammered when Takuya hit his ticklish spot. "Eh... stop that!"

"We came from the ocean..." a downcast Tomoki voiced.

"Well, even the strong could use a break, you know." Izumi reasoned.

"That's right." Junpei agreed. "That's what I think."

"Well, since you put it that way..." Kouji relented.

"Then, it's decided." Izumi declared as Tomoki brightened up. "It's just how I said."

"Let's have some fun!" the group cheered.

"What's that over there?" Bokomon pointed.

"What do we have here?" Izumi wondered when the group stopped before the beach house.

"A beach house huh..." Kouji mused.

"Even in the Digital World, there are beach houses?" Tomoki inquired.

"Congratulations!" the Toucanmon trooped out.

"Toucanmon." Kallan voiced from the D-tector. "They're outspoken but very cowardly Digimon. They like performances and have no special attacks."

"Welcome to our Ocean House." the group leader declared.

"Now for one hundred thousand digi-bucks per person!" the second Toucanmon announced.

"Expensive." Bokomon grimaced.

"Did you say expensive?" the second Toucanmon echoed. "We'll serve you at any cost."

"No matter what?" Tomoki repeated.

"Today for you only, we'll serve you a most enjoyable meal for free." the third Toucanmon voiced.

"Really?" Junpei beamed.

"Really! Really! Really! Really! Really!" the Toucanmon nodded.

"Here you go." the Toucanmon served the food. "Your meal is served."

"Awesome!" the children chorused.

"Itadakimasu!" Takuya broke the wooden chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" the rest of the group followed suit. "It's good!"

"I must be dreaming." Takuya gushed. "It's been a long time since I had a good bowl of ramen."

"This curry rice is to die for." Izumi bit into her rice.

"You guys..." Kouji sighed. "Can't you compliment a little quieter?"

"Since we've come to the Digital World, we haven't had anything this good to eat." Junpei pointed out.

"Besides, this Ocean House, of course." Takuya added. "This is just the best."

"Bono, bono." Junpei and Izumi agreed.

"Seconds! Takuya called.

"Me too!" Bokomon replied. "I'll have seconds."

"Good food." Neemon noted after the group finished their meal.

"I have to eat more since I'm eating for two now." Bokomon looked at the Digitama in his haramaki.

"Thank you for the food." the group told the Toucanmon.

"You're welcome." the Toucanmon replied.

"Man, I'm full." Takuya sighed.

"That was so good, wasn't it?" Izumi asked.

"Yup." Tomoki nodded.

"Good stuff." even Junpei was stuffed. "Good stuff."

"Ok, let's get ready to go then." Takuya announced.

"Thank you for the food." Izumi smiled. "And everything else."

"Wait a minute." the Toucanmon stammered. "You guys can't leave yet."

"What's with you?" Takuya wondered. "We can't eat anymore."

"That's not what I'm referring to." the Toucanmon leader reasoned. "Don't you hear the ocean calling? Wouldn't you want to play in the ocean? For example, Ocean! By ocean, we mean house! By house, we most likely mean.. .this!" and pulled back the curtain. "Announcing, nothing better than a complete set of ocean accessories! Announcing, today we offer you these for free. Please feel free to use them here as you wish."

* * *

At sea...

"I almost forgot how good a summer break was until we came here." Takuya voiced in the water as Junpei and Tomoki lounged on their respective floats.

"It's great, isn't it?" Tomoki relaxed on his float.

"Say, where's Izumi?" Neemon wondered, buried in sand.

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't come out yet." Bokomon remarked, lying on a beach chair under an umbrella.

* * *

In the female's dressing room...

Izumi laid her D-tector on top of her folded jacket as she proceeded to change.

* * *

Commercial Break.

SailorStar9: From the mastermind behind Azure Rose, Bonded and The Vestroia Messiah, comes a tale of untold horror and torture.

Cut to Vegetta walking through a grassy plain, looking quite lost. Suddenly, he sees a group of scantly clad girls walking towards him and frowns.

Girl 1: Like, lolz, all my boyfriends are jocks.

Girl 2: Like, totally.

Girl 3: Wow look at that guy! Like, hot.

The girls walk to Vegetta, who suspiciously starts backing away.

Girl 3: Like, it's Vegetta!

Girl 1: OMG no kidding?

Girl 4: Veggie! I've read all your yaoi stories!

Vegetta: Oh fuck. Fangirls.

The scene fades slowly as Vegetta flies off, with the fangirls somehow managing to chase after him while shouting about yaoi, GokuxVeggie and how hawt the Saiyan prince is.

SailorStar9: When Fangirls Attack. Terror like you've never seen before.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"Maybe this one?" Izumi tested out one bathing suit after another. "Race Queen! But, maybe not... let's try this one." she tossed the one-piece aside. "Gravure Idol! I'm at sea, why should I wear this?" and the black once-piece was tossed into the discard pile. "Then this... Sexy Dynamite! Maybe that's a little bit much." the red two-piece went into the discard pile. "I know, this one. Alright, here it is!" she finally settled on the pink one-piece and proceeded to change.

* * *

At sea...

The boys were alerted by Izumi's scream and rushed back to shore.

* * *

On shore...

"Izumi!" Takuya flung the door open.

"Are you alright?" Junpei had too, rushed in.

"No!" the highly embarrassed Izumi started throwing one item after another at the two boys. "No! NO!" causing the other two outside to sweatdrop.

"Sorry..." Izumi apologized.

"Ouch, ouch..." Takuya and Junpei winced.

"What the hell is going on here?" Takuya asked.

"Which one of us was spying on me?" Izumi demanded.

"What?" Takuya was scandalized.

"Who would do something like that?" Junpei fumed. "What?" he retorted, seeing everyone's glances cast at him. "What are you all!"

"Izumi is such a pretty girl, so I'm sure the temptation was must have been great." Bokomon reasoned.

"Junpei, confess to your crime – you're the one most likely to pull a stunt like that." Takuya advised.

"But it wasn't me!" Junpei insisted.

"That's right." Tomoki voiced. "Junpei was with us the whole time."

"Ah, that's right." the group noted.

"But then, who did it?" Kouji wondered.

"And you seemed so certain!" Junpei snapped.

"But, the Toucanmon would have seen or heard them." Takuya argued.

"If there was anyone suspicious, they would have noticed, wouldn't they?" Kouji reasoned.

"Not here either." Tomoki noted, the group having returned to the beach house.

"Then why?" Takuya mused.

"Shit!" Kouji cursed and headed off to the boys' changing room. "Yaraeta..." he noted.

"Not here..." Junpei searched through the basket. "My Digivice isn't here."

"Not mine either." Takuya overturned his basket. "Why are these things happening to us?"

"Everything the Toucanmon did was in order to get our Digivices." Bokomon realized.

"Come on!" Kouji barked. "Hurry after them!"

"Yeah!" the other two agreed.

"NO!" Izumi screamed, tossing the discarded baskets at the boys who had proceeded to change in front of her.

* * *

Outside...

"Those human kids have done great things for Ranamon-sama's fanclub." the Toucanmon leader declared, the four Toucanmon having claimed their prizes. "That was too easy. Beautiful Ranamon-sama!" the Toucanmon sang.

"Get back here!" Takuya hollered, the children catching up.

"What?" Toucanmon glared.

"What's this?" Takuya snorted. "The gloomy Ranamon-sama?"

"Give us back our Digivices!" Kouji demanded.

"You must be kidding." the Toucanmon retorted. "If we take these, maybe Ranamon-sama will date us."

"Are you a moron?" Junpei was befuddled. "This is much more than we expected."

"Yeah." Tomoki nodded.

"This isn't following the plan." the Toucanmon noted. "It's time to... run!" the Toucanmon fled.

"Ah!" Tomoki exclaimed. "They ran away!"

"Stop right there!" Takuya demanded. "What?" he stopped in his tracks when Ranamon appeared on the water.

"That's..." Bokomon blinked at the aquatic Digimon floating on a water spout.

"Hello." Ranamon smiled.

"That's one of the evil warriors, Ranamon of Water." Bokomon referred to his book.

"What?" Takuya gasped.

"At a time like this...!" Kouji growled.

"Where are you running?" Ranamon taunted. "There's no way away from this place. And if I really find my Beast Spirit here, won't that be great? Taking your Spirits will save me from this boring life. Well, as much as it disgusts me, thanks."

"You must be joking." Izumi snapped.

"Izumi..." Junpei voiced.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." Izumi glared.

"Oh yeah?" Ranamon taunted. "Then what are you gonna do?"

"This is bad!" Bokomon reported as Ranamon unleashed her water storm at the group. "In the ocean, she'll have the advantage."

"No way." Neemon gaped. "Really?"

"Everyone, don't worry." Izumi assured. "I won't give up."

"Izumi." Junpei stepped forward.

"I refuse to die here." Izumi stood her ground. "I'll take care of you myself."

"Cool!" Neemon gushed.

"We can't compare, like this." Junpei sighed.

"Here I go!" Izumi declared. "Spirit Evolution! Fairymon!"

"Your little boyfriends can't evolve?" Ranamon taunted.

"I can take _you_ on alone." Fairymon retorted.

"What kind of plan is this?" Ranamon glared.

"It's a good enough plan for you!" Fairymon snapped and flew in, only to be driven back by Ranamon's tornado.

"But how long can you keep it up?" Ranamon scoffed, using her power to split the tornado into two.

Fairymon flew up along the cliff, causing the water hurricanes to miss.

"That's, that's..." the Toucanmon gasped. "Ranamon-sama! Amazing! She's always so cute!"

"You guys, isn't there more we can do to help?" the Toucanmon leader's question snapped the others out of their fanboy-mode.

"That's right." the second Toucanmon agreed. "If we find Ranamon-sama's Beast Spirit, she'll surely date with us."

"Brezza Petalo!" Fairymon countered Ranamon's attack.

"What?" Ranamon fumed when her tornadoes were sliced apart. "It didn't go the way you planned."

"You may be admired, but you're not happy." Fairymon stated.

"Is this really your plan?" Ranamon snorted. "Well, how about _this_?" and surrounded Fairymon with four water pillars. "This feeling..." she gasped, a familiar flash catching her attention. "It can't be... Stay there!" she barked and dived in.

"What?" Fairymon gasped. "What's this about?"

"The Beast Spirit of Water..." Ranamon swum towards the shipwreck. "My Beast Spirit... it's responding!" she grinned as Calmaramon's Spirit flew towards her. "Beast Spirit!" she let the power take over. "I finally have my Beast Spirit!" Calmaramon declared.

"What's that?" Kouji gasped.

"Everyone, my beautiful new shape is..." Calmaramon emerged from the water, causing the boys to gape in horror. "Ranamon, slide evolution, Calmaramon! Like this, I'm the invincible woman!" and started rampaging on the beach.

"My membership in Ranamon-sama's fan club will stop here." the Toucanmon leader started, too stunned by Calmaramon's appearance.

"Me too..." the second Toucanmon agreed.

"Me too..." the third Toucanmon wept.

"It's over..." the fourth Toucanmon followed his brothers. "Our idol has become a monster. Let's go."

"Yeah." the Toucanmon moaned.

"That form..." Takuya stammered.

"Feels bad..." Tomoki agreed.

"Besides that, it hurts to look at her..." Junpei added.

"What?" Calmaramon demanded. "I'll never forgive you for saying that!" and stomped the sand with her octopus tentacles.

"Take this!" Fairymon rapid-kicked Calmaramon.

"I don't think so!" Calmaramon slapped Fairymon to the ground. "The first thing I'll do is cook you."

"Fairymon!" Junpei gasped.

"I'll get you!" Calmaramon moved in for the final strike. "Titanic Charge! Wha...wha... wha... wait!" she squealed when her attack backfired and she spun into the opposite direction. "What's happening? Do... do... do.. don't! This is wrong!"

"What was that?" Takuya blinked in confusion.

"She wasn't able to take full control of the Beast Spirit's instincts." Bokomon surmised.

"What was that?" Junpei wondered.

"We've saved." the boys chorused.

"But, the Toucanmon are..." Izumi voiced.

"Where did they go?" Tomoki wondered, spotting the footprints on the sand.

"Damn it!" Junpei cursed. "We've got to catch them!"

"We've not letting those guys run away." Takuya swore.

"Start looking." Kouji instructed. "They can't have gotten far."

"Yeah!" the rest agreed and followed the footprints.

* * *

Omake

Junpei: (flings door open) Izumi! Are you alright?

Izumi: (highly embarrassed) "No!" (Starts throwing one item after another at Junpei) "No! NO!"

Takuya, Kouji, Tomoki: (Outside, sweatdropping; Kouji having prevented Takuya from rushing in and thus saving the goggle-head from an otherwise painful death)

* * *

Omake 2

Calmaramon: I'll get you! Titanic Charge! Wha...wha... wha... wait! (Squeals as attack backfires and causing her to spin into the opposite direction) What's happening? Do... do... do.. don't! This is wrong!

Izumi: Looks like Team Calmaramon is flying off again!

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	16. The Beautiful Warrior, Shutumon

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up, this is Chapter 15. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 15: Strength Does Not Matter! The Beautiful Warrior, Shutumon

* * *

"Come on out, Toucanmon!" Takuya hollered.

"OW!" Junpei screamed, running across the beach, when a crab pincered his backside.

"Wouldn't be there eh..." Izumi mused, opening a barrel, only to find it filled with water.

"Toucanmon!" Neemon peered into Bokomon's haramaki.

"What do you think you're doing there?" Bokomon snapped. "What would you do if this precious Egg fell out?"

"Farewell, love of my life." Toucanmon looked at the discarded Ranamon fan accessories on the sand. "That adorable Ranamon-sama …. things have become complicated. In any case, what should we do with these?" he looked at the D-tectors. "These were supposed to get us a date with Ranamon-sama every day, but... this is all very upsetting, isn't it? Ranamon, you hag! I really hate you! You stupid moron!"

"Wait a minute!" the Toucanmon leader grabbed the D-tectors before they fell into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" the second Toucanmon looked at their leader.

"We can sell this at a very high price to the collectors." the leader suggested. "Let's go to the Akiba Market and sell it all."

"I see." the Toucanmon agreed. "That'll work out great."

"Those guys..." Takuya sighed. "I wonder where they could have gone?"

"They're nowhere nearby." Kouji concluded.

"We can't really look through the dense forest." Izumi pointed out.

"In any case, let's take a little break." Takuya moaned.

"Cheer up, Junpei." Izumi soothed. "I'm sure you'll get your Digivice back soon."

"Eh?" Junpei blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean?" Izumi echoed. "Weren't you thinking about your Digivice?"

"Huh?" Junpei gasped. "No... I'm just wondering what Izumi's new form would be like."

"Huh?" Izumi blinked. "That other form?"

"I mean like Calmaramon." Junpei stated.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Takuya voiced.

"When Izumi finds her Beast Spirit, I wonder if she'll change into a similar form." Junpei mused.

"_Excuse me_ but I will _not_ become like that!" Izumi snapped. "Haven't we been together long enough?"

"Scary..." Neemon shivered.

"Didn't I say I won't become like that?" Izumi retorted and snapped Neemon's pants.

"But it isn't very easy to control the Beast Spirit, you know." Takuya reasoned.

"Because it's a violent Spirit, right?" Bokomon voiced.

"No matter what Spirit it is, I can use it because I'm a girl Digimon." Izumi assured.

"What do you mean?" Tomoki was confused.

"With my fighting spirit!" Izumi posed. "For a girl, being strong isn't enough."

"AH!" Junpei and Tomoki panicked. "WE KNEW IT!"

"Scary..." Neemon shivered.

"WRONG!" Izumi snapped. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU?"

"How weird." Takuya sighed. "Huh?" he noticed the Toucanmon flying off. "It's them! The Toucanmon!"

"Hey, how are you doing?" the Toucanmon leader asked his brothers.

"I'm tired." the second Toucanmon replied.

"How shameful." the leader scoffed. "Are you an idiot who just started to fly?"

"Oh yeah, and how about you?" the second Toucanmon taunted. "You're gone out about the same, haven't you?"

"That's right, that's right." the third Toucanmon agreed.

"Humph!" the leader snorted. "Well, I'm going at this pace because you are. It can't be helped. For the moment, let's go stop and rest on that island." and the Toucanmon landed.

"They stopped on that island." Tomoki pointed.

"They won't get away!" Takuya gave chase. "I wonder what's on that island."

"We won't lose!" Izumi followed suit.

"You guys wait here." Takuya instructed.

"Takuya?" Izumi blinked when Takuya slipped into the water.

"What are you doing?" Takuya blinked when Gomamon poked his head out.

"It's dangerous, goma." Gomamon advised.

"_You're_ dangerous!" Takuya snapped. "Let me go!"

"Right now, there's big trouble, goma." Gomamon voiced.

"Goma!" a second Gomamon emerged from the water. "Goma! Goma! Goma! Goma!" followed by a group of Gomamon.

"What are these things?" Takuya stammered as the Gomamon surrounded him and Izumi.

"Gomamon." Kallan voiced from the D-tector. "It's really curious and very cute. But once it gets mad, it's hair stands on end and attacks you."

"So cute!" Izumi gushed.

* * *

In the villains' hideout...

"Finally, I have my Beast Spirit." Calmaramon laughed. With this, I will be able to... huh?" when her out-of-control tentacle sent her crashing into the pillars. "Why? How?" she fell on her face. "My body does what it feels like."

"You finally obtained your Beast Spirit, but you cannot control it, so it's like a useless treasure, right?" Mercuremon mocked.

"Shut up!" Calmaramon snapped.

"It seems as if we always go great lengths for those human child... woah!" he blinked when Calmaramon silenced with with a tentacle whip. "Calmaramon?"

"Oops, excuse me." Calmaramon slithered off. "But I still can't control it properly. I just need to practice and then I'll be able to use this Beast Spirit, you'll see."

"Go practice somewhere else!" Mercuremon exclaimed when Calmaramon started tearing down the hideout.

* * *

At the beach...

"That island, Gomatou, was where we Gomamon live peacefully, goma." the Gomamon told the children.

"So, why did you say it's dangerous?" Takuya asked.

"The truth is, right near Gomatou, there are these incredible whirlpools." Gomamon replied. "If we try to cross to that island, we'll get caught in the whirlpools and drown, goma. Gomatou is surrounded by high cliff walls, and the only place you can enter is through our home, a small beach, goma."

"So, have you guys tried going back to your island?" Takuya inquired.

"We can't return, goma." Gomamon replied dejectedly.

"You can't return?" Izumi echoed.

"A while ago, before the whirlpools came, goma," Gomamon replied. "We went out shopping one day, when there was a huge earthquake. It was then that the whirlpools appeared, and because of that, we couldn't return, goma."

"Hm, what you say is true and has been happening all over the Digital World." Bokomon mused. "Those whirlpools are probably the work of Cherubimon."

"If the ocean has the upper hand, then it's no use, eh?" Kouji reasoned.

"Then, leave it to the Digimon who can fly in the sky." Junpei suggested. "They can reach that island easily."

"Ah, that's right." Takuya agreed.

"Then, that's alright, goma." Gomamon concurred.

"Thanks for telling us." Takuya noted. "You saved us."

"Then, be careful, goma." Gomamon warned.

"Let's hurry up." Junpei urged. "Those Toucanmon could have already escaped. Izumi, what's wrong?" he asked when Izumi looked back at the Gomamon.

"Don't you want to come with us?" Izumi offered. "You'll be able to return to the island.

"Don't pay attention to us, goma." Gomamon assured.

"But..." Izumi protested.

"With the whirlpools nearby, our friends are on the island will be fine, goma." Gomamon replied. "That's why we don't need to worry, goma."

"That's not true!" Izumi snapped. "You really want to return to that island, don't you? You may be satisfied by only looking at it, it's so close for you to see but you can't go. That's the sort of thing, you can't turn a blind eye on!"

"But..." Gomamon muttered. "We don't think we can do it."

"Say, you guys." Izumi looked at the boys. "With our powers, we could possibly stop those whirlpools."

"Certainly we can make them disappear and let them return." Bokomon noted.

"Then those whirlpools..." Izumi voiced.

"We won't be of much use." Kouji cut in. "Without our Digivices, the rest of us can't do anything."

"I understand." Izumi replied. "About everyone's Digivices, leave that to me. I will go with the Gomamon. Will you come with me to where the whirlpools are?" she asked the Gomamon.

"Stopping that whirlpool like you said..." Gomamon trailed. "Can you really do that, goma?"

"I don't really know." Izumi admitted. "But we'll just have to see what we can do."

"With the whirlpools gone, we can go to that island, eh?" Takuya reasoned as he and Kouji stepped up.

"We will follow you, even though we don't have our Digivices." Kouji added.

"Kouji!" Izumi beamed. "Takuya!"

"I'm not really good at swimming, but I can try helping elsewhere." Tomoki offered.

"It would be more difficult to find a Digimon that can fly." Junpei added.

"Then, it's decided, isn't it?" Bokomon asked.

"Everyone!" Izumi smiled.

"You're not along, you know." Takuya reminded.

"We're all friends, aren't we?" Junpei agreed.

"Yeah!" Izumi nodded, causing Gomamon to cheer.

* * *

Commercial Break.

VO: Coming soon, the sequel to the best racing car game evah!

The screen shows images of cars racing around a city, through a desert, underwater, and even outside a space station. They're all covered in stickers and blasting through the tracks at 500 MPH effortlessly.

VO: A game that takes speed to an extreme, without forgetting style.

The images now are of cars with weird customizations. Some have building-tall, ugly spoilers, some are covered in jewels, others have wheels five inches too big for them, and some have wings and a plane engine.

VO: Need For Speed Underground 3: Universal Tour.

The last picture shown is one of a cute, small gray cat that looks disturbingly like Diana with a gun pressed against it's forehead.

VO: Buy it, or the kitty gets it.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

With everyone's help, the group built a raft.

* * *

In the villains' hideout...

"Perfect." Calmaramon grinned. "I can finally control my Beast Spirit perfectly!"

"That was a little excessive." Mercuremon noted, the camera panning out to reveal the relatively demolished hideout.

"Once they get into my trap, they'll be like this." Calmaramon assured.

"Human children aren't like rocks that don't move, you know?" Mercuremon reminded.

"I'll show you." Ranamon declared, having slide-evolved back to her Human Spirit form. "You'll see what I can really do."

* * *

At sea...

"Take off!" Takuya gave the order and the group set sail.

"This feels great." Izumi let the wind blow through her hair.

"Alright, here we go." Takuya declared.

"Goma!" the Gomamon chorused.

"What incredible whirlpools..." Izumi looked at the raging maelstroms once they neared the area.

"If we get stuck in that, it would definitely be the end of us." Kouji concluded.

"Just how do we stop that?" Junpei wondered.

"There may be something strange going on at the bottom of the ocean." Bokomon reasoned.

"Alright." Takuya decided. "Then let's go a little closer and see."

"WHAT THE..." Bokomon exclaimed when a tsunami over-towered them.

"Hello everyone." Ranamon greeted, having washed the group over with her wave.

"She came out!" Junpei gasped.

"At this time too!" Takuya cursed.

"So you guys are playing on a raft?" Ranamon remarked. "You don't have any regrets anymore, do you?"

"Don't do it, Izumi." Junpei warned when Izumi stepped up. "Last time, you weren't even close."

"But if I go or not, there will still be a fight." Izumi reasoned.

"Izumi..." Takuya muttered.

"I'll go and distract her." Izumi voiced. "What I said before wasn't a lie. Here I go. Spirit Evolution! Fairymon!"

"What's this?" Ranamon mocked. "Only Izumi came forward again?"

"Roseo Temporale!" Fairymon released her attack, only to have Ranamon place a water wall to block the rapid kicks. "Hurricane Wave!" Fairymon fired another wind attack.

"Are those the only attacks you can use?" Ranamon taunted, using her water wall to block out the attack. "I'll show you a major one. Rain Stream!" she snapped her fingers and cast a dark cloud over Fairymon.

"Fairymon!" Takuya gasped when Fairymon was hit head-on.

"Izumi!" Junpei exclaimed as Fairymon fell into the whirlpool. "IZUMI!"

_Everyone... I'm sorry..._ Fairymon mused in the tornado. _I couldn't save you._ She reverted back to her human form.

"Izumi, open your eyes." Kallan voiced from her D-tector. "It isn't over."

"I can breathe..." Izumi remarked, finding herself encased in a shower of glitter. "Why?"

"Look down, Izumi." Kallan advised and Izumi obeyed.

"That's..." Izumi gasped as a clam shell opened, revealed Shutumon's Beast Spirit within. "A Beast Spirit!"

"Yes, and she's yours." Kallan replied. "Take it, Child of Wind."

"Beast Spirit!" Izumi claimed her Beast Spirit.

"Izumi has...!" Junpei was aghast.

"Don't be reckless!" Kouji pulled him back.

"Izumi!" Takuya hollered.

"Izumi!" Bokomon called.

"Bleh, how boring." Ranamon pouted. "I didn't even get to test out the power of my Beast Spirit."

"Again, it's Izumi!" Takuya glared.

"Oh well, you guys will have to do." Ranamon shrugged. "So, watch me evolve, okay?"

"Ah!" Tomoki gasped. "Look! The whirlpools are..."

"They disappeared." Takuya blinked as the waters calmed.

"Ararara?" Ranamon was confused. "Why'd they do that? WHAT'S THAT?" she exclaimed when a pillar of water burst out.

"That's..." Bokomon gasped.

"Izumi!" Takuya beamed as the water vanished, revealing an unharmed Izumi within.

"Izumi!" Junpei was relieved.

"Now, let your heart and the wind become one." Kallan voiced as Izumi readied her next evolution.

"Watch this..." Izumi declared. "My Beast Spirit! Spirit Evolution! Shutumon!"

"That's..." Takuya gaped.

"The Legendary Warrior, Shutumon of the Wind." Bokomon finished.

"No way!" Ranamon whined. "Why? Aren't I already the greatest? What's with you?" she pouted. "So you evolved a little, what's the big deal? I'm the _idol_, here you are looking more showy! This is absurd! You actually think you can win against me? Are you listening?"

"Is that all?" Shutumon inquired. "Please take your time."

"You..." Ranamon fumed. "Jealousy Rain! Like this, there's nothing more you can do. You'll slowly... Hey! Why aren't you melting?" she snapped when Shutumon appeared unaffected by the cloud surrounding her.

"Plasma Pods!" Shutumon's attack cut through the water pillar.

"Alright!" Tomoki cheered.

"Amazing." even Kouji was amazed.

"She can completely control her Beast Spirit." Takuya remarked.

"How beautiful!" Junpei gushed.

"I won't forgive you." Ranamon glared, emerging from the water. "I'm really mad now! Ranamon, slide evolution! Calmaramon! Call me a Queen!" Calmaramon laughed.

"Yuck!" Junpei grimaced. "She came out again!"

"That disgusting face, I want to see it destroyed." Calmaramon glared at Shutumon. "Acid Ink! Damn you..." she growled when Shutumon dodged her acid ink. "Stay still!"

"It dissolved!" Takuya exclaimed, seeing the hole in the rock.

"Then, how's this?" Calmaramon turned her attention to the boys. "I knew you wouldn't hesitate to take your friends' place." she mocked after Shutumon flew in-between the acid ink and the boys, cutting the ink away with her wind. Spitting out some more ink and forcing Shutumon to defend herself, Calmaramon then grabbed the smaller Beast Hybrid with her tentacle. "I got you!"

"Shutumon!" Takuya muttered.

"Izumi, she took our place." Tomoki realized.

"If only we had our Digivices..." Kouji hissed.

"Stop it, you pointy-headed woman!" Junpei snapped.

"What did you say?" Calmaramon glared.

"That's it!" Kouji noted. "Everyone, yell insults, it'll make her turn away!"

"That's right." Takuya realized Kouji's plan. "You look like a freak, you disgusting woman!" he hollered.

"You dweeb!" that came from Tomoki.

"No matter how hard you try, you're still a horrible woman!" Junpei shouted. "Hurry up and get lost!"

"You guys..." Calmaramon glared. "UNFORGIVABLE! Dammit!" she cursed, realizing her mistake when Shutumon took her chance and escaped her grasp.

"Hurricane Gale!" Shutumon released her onslaught of wind blades.

"Awesome!" Junpei cheered when Calmaramon clashed into the water. "Awesome! Alright! That's great, Shutumon!"

"You..." Calmaramon got to her feet. "You always get in the way!"

"AH!" Junpei exclaimed in shock. "The makeup came off!"

"YOU!" the enraged Calmaramon loomed over the boys. "I'm going to chop you all into little pieces! Titanic Charge! I'll forgive you but only for today!" she squealed when her attack backfired... again and she was sent spinning in the opposite direction.

"She went away..." Tomoki blinked.

"She still can't control her Beast Spirit." Bokomon concluded.

* * *

On Gomatou...

"We were so worried, goma!" the reunited Gomamon greeted the wayward travelers.

"The whirlpools disappeared." Neemon noted.

"Those whirlpools were made by Cherubimon's magic when the Beast Spirit of Wind sank to the bottom of the ocean." Bokomon reasoned.

"But then, how did you know how to control your Beast Spirit?" Takuya wondered.

"You want to know how..." Izumi trailed.

"Maybe it was your fighting spirit?" Tomoki guessed.

"It may have been, eh?" Izumi reasoned. "But you know that could be... a girl's... secret!" she winked.

"Somehow, she's gotten a little weirder." Takuya remarked.

"Maybe she's got a fever?" Tomoki suggested.

"Hey..." Izumi twitched.

"Scary..." Neemon shivered.

"THAT'S WRONG!" Izumi fumed.

"Thank you very much, goma." Gomamon voiced. "Thanks to you all, we were able to come back to our friends, goma."

"All the thanks should go to Izumi." Takuya replied.

"The rest of us didn't do anything." Kouji agreed.

"My strength came from you." Izumi corrected, hugging them both. "All of it."

"Stop that..." Kouji muttered.

"EXCUSE ME!" Tomoki and Junpei fumed in protest.

"Okay, okay." Izumi chuckled and gave the other two a hug.

"Have you seen the Toucanmon?" Kouji turned to Gomamon.

"They were here before, but they left, goma." Gomamon replied.

"They went to the Akiba Market, goma." another Gomamon supplied.

"Akiba?" Takuya echoed.

"That's probably on the North Continent." Bokomon referred to his book.

"Okay, let's go." Takuya gave the order. "To Akiba Market."

* * *

Omake

Calmaramon: (Looms over the boys) YOU! I'm going to chop you all into little pieces! Titanic Charge! (Squeals as her attack backfires... again and is sent spinning in the opposite direction) I'll forgive you but only for today!

Shutumon: (Blinks as Calmaramon vanishes) Looks like Team Calmaramon is blasting off again.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


	17. Blow the Snow, Call the Glaciers!

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up, this is Chapter 16. Enjoy.

Disclaimers: (Looks around) Has Takuya and Kouji become a couple in the anime yet? No? Then I don't own any Season of Digimon, well except for my OC.

Chapter 16: Korikakumon, Blow the Snow, Call the Glaciers!

* * *

"Is this really the right way to Akiba Market?" Takuya wondered as the raft headed downstream.

"That's right." Bokomon confirmed.

"They're not chasing after us anymore, eh?" Tomoki asked and sighed when he saw Neemon dozing off.

* * *

Underwater...

"Yawn!" Abormon stretched himself. "I just woke up. Always brush your teeth after you wake up."

* * *

In the Akiba Market...

"Really, how are you supposed to use a piece of junk like that?" Toucanmon asked his leader, the Toucanmon having exchanged the D-tectors with a camera recorder.

"Oh, shut up." the leader retorted. "It looks like fun, doesn't it? Well, let's see what I can see. Huh?" he blinked. "I can't see anything."

"I told you he was cheating you." Toucanmon reminded. "That old man, he's known for being strange here in Akiba Market."

"Huh?" the leader whined. "Why can't I see anything?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We've gone from the Southern Islands all the way to the North..." Takuya shivered as the raft entered an ice field.

"It's cold..." Izumi stuttered. "Huh?" she blinked when Kouji held out his jacket to her.

"Wear this." the Lone Wolf stated.

"Eh?" Izumi blinked. "Really? Grazie!" she beamed when Kouji nodded. "Thank you!" as Junpei twitched at this missed chance.

"Don't do that!" Tomoki shouted, trying to rouse the sleeping Neemon. "If you sleep here, you'll freeze to death!" and snapping Neemon awake.

"Look!" Bokomon voiced. "There's land! There's land!"

"Are we at Akiba Market yet?" Takuya asked after the raft went over a frozen slope.

"It shouldn't be too far away." Bokomon pulled out his book.

"Say, something's come up." Izumi cut in.

"Everyone, hold on tightly to the ship." Kouji told the panicking group as the raft approached a wide gulf.

"What's that?" Tomoki exclaimed when the raft slid over the gulf and headed straight downwards to a snowman.

"A snowman?" the rest chorused and the group ducked when the raft crashed into the snowman.

"Huh?" Kouji felt the unfrozen ground. "Here it's..."

"What's this?" Izumi wondered. "It's warm."

"It's because of that!" Takuya pointed to the giant warmer.

* * *

In the market...

"So, somewhere in this Akiba Market are the Toucanmon who stole our Digivices, right?" Izumi reasoned.

"Okay, let's search for them." Takuya suggested.

"Right." the group nodded and split off.

"I didn't see them." Otamamon answered.

"I see." Tomoki noted. "What should I do? I couldn't find the Toucanmon yet. No, I have to find them." he insisted. "Hm?" he then noticed Datamon's store in the alley. "Hello?" he entered the shop. "Excuse me..." he voiced, seeing Datamon playing a game.

"Be quiet." Datamon snapped. "I'm at an important place."

"Datamon." Kallan voiced. "The Digimon that specializes at repairing machines."

"Now I have to beat this all over from the beginning again." Datamon sighed, having lost the 'Digimon Space Invaders' game.

"Hey, hey, can I try?" Tomoki offered.

"What was that?" Datamon finally noticed the boy. "Oh! A human child?"

"I'm good at games." Tomoki replied and took over from Datamon.

"You seem to be doing well." Datamon admitted. "For a human child, you're unexpectedly good at this."

"It's because I'm used to them." Tomoki replied. "Alright, it's the last one. I did it!" he cheered, having defeated the final boss.

"You're a winner." Datamon applauded.

"Seems like when you win, you get to see something." Tomoki peered closer at the screen.

"Oh, sorry." Datamon apologized. "That's what I wanted." and slide out a cartridge from the slot.

"What would you do with that?" Tomoki wondered.

"Well, you'll see." Datamon replied and opened his safe to reveal the stolen D-tectors.

"Ah!" Tomoki gasped. "Those are...! Digivices!"

"This thing is called a Digivice?" Datamon echoed, picking up Takuya's D-tector.

"Those are ours." Tomoki voiced. "Give them back."

"I got them for the lab." Datamon retorted. "These are mine."

"It was the Toucanmon, right?" Tomoki reasoned. "Before coming North, the Toucanmon stole those."

"Look you..." Datamon glared. "You better not be making this up."

"That's not it." Tomoki protested. "It's the truth."

"Then, show me proof." Datamon requested. "Show me a certificate."

"Well, that's..." Tomoki trailed. "I can evolve." he stated.

"Again with the lies." Datamon remarked. "If you don't have any proof, then it couldn't be stolen. You're beginning to be a lying thief."

"The thieves are the Toucanmon!" Tomoki insisted.

"Again with that." Datamon remarked. "Go home!"

"What do I have to do to get them back?" Tomoki relented.

"Well, it's no use unless you have something to exchange for it." Datamon replied.

"Then, I'll exchange this." Tomoki removed his hat.

"No way." Datamon replied.

"Then..." Tomoki took off his shoes. "With these?"

"Let's see..." Datamon ignored him. "What will this do..." and started tinkering with Takuya's D-tector. "It made this noise, huh? Let's try another."

"Ah, that's mine!" Tomoki gasped when Datamon worked on his D-tector.

"Well, what have we here?" Datamon noted.

"Eh?" Tomoki exclaimed when Datamon pried open the cover. "Stop that! Don't break it!"

"Shut up!" Datamon snapped. "It's mine and it's my job. I'll do whatever I want."

"AH!" Tomoki panicked when his D-tector started to shine. "PLEASE STOP IT!"

"Yes?" Datamon took the call.

"I'm in the house in middle of the forest." Abormon stated over the telephone. "I'll let them go quietly in exchange for something."

"What?" Datamon was confused. "Hello?"

"The Toucanmon sold you the Spirits, right?" Abormon inquired.

"Spirit?" Datamon echoed. "What's that?"

"I'll take them." Abormon replied over the phone in the beach house. "I'll be there in an hour. When it's time for bed, make sure you lock your windows and doors." he turned to the audience.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Datamon wondered after Abormon hung the phone and returned to his work, ignoring Tomoki's horrified wails.

"No way..." Tomoki muttered.

"What does this look like?" Datamon wondered. "I don't understand. I should compare this to the others."

"Eh?" Tomoki blinked. "STOP IT!" he wailed when Datamon proceeded to open up Takuya's D-tector. "Please! Mine is fine but please don't break the others!"

"Why is that" Datamon asked.

"I'm still just a kid." Tomoki replied. "But the everybody else is not. Takuya-onii-chan and Kouji, Junpei too... In order to save the Digital World, they need the Digivice to make them strong."

"Now that you mention it." Datamon mused. "I didn't thank you for helping me get the item earlier. I'll give you one hour." he turned to his wall clock. "Before that time, you must find something that we can exchange with."

"One hour?" Tomoki echoed.

"Don't be late, even for one second." Datamon set the ultimatum.

"I got it." Tomoki replied. "Thank you."

"Oh..." Datamon turned back to the two D-tectors. "I see... So this goes like this if I'm not mistaken."

* * *

Outside...

"Takuya-onii-chan!" Tomoki hollered, running out. "Kouji! Junpei! Izumi! Bokomon! Neemon! Where is everyone? It's no use! There's no time! I should do it myself."

"Huh?" Neemon blinked on top of a tree, spotting Tomoki who was heading out. "Tomoki? Where's he going?"

Commercial Break.

The Pink are Blue Rangers are checking on Goldar's corpse. Goldar has a bullet hole in his forehead, and blood all around him. A gun's resting in his left hand, seemingly the cause of his death.

Pink: I think they're right, Billy. This was suicide.

Blue: No, look... The angle the bullet entered, and the way he's lying on the ground... They don't match.

Pink: But then, who could've done it?

Skull's watching them from a nearby building, laughing evilly.

Skull: They'll never get me, stupid cops...

VO: Power Rangers CSI. Coming soon.

End Commercial Break.

* * *

"You cheats!" Trailmon skidded to a stop along the railway and spat the Toucanmon out.

"What are you talking about?" Toucanmon demanded. "We told you, didn't we?"

"If you don't have a ticket, you don't get a ride." Trailmon retorted and puffed off.

"Cold!" the Toucanmon shivered.

* * *

In the market...

"Did you find the Toucanmon?" Takuya asked, having met up with Kouji at a junction.

"It's impossible." Kouji replied. "Maybe they traded them for other things already."

"Excuse me." Takuya voiced as he and Kouji pushed through the crowd, their attention having been diverted by a Piximon flying past. "Please let us through."

"No more!" Junpei muttered, having stuffed himself with curry rice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kouji demanded.

"I heard that some Toucanmon were having their lunch, but..." Junpei replied. "After that..."

"Huh?" Takuya and Kouji looked at the sign on the wall.

"If you eat 30 plates of curry rice within an hour, you'll get a special prize." Kouji read.

"Maybe the Toucanmon couldn't pay, so they paid with our Digivices." Junpei reasoned. "So that may be what the special prize is. That's what Izumi said."

"Izumi did?" Takuya echoed and the boys looked over to Izumi's table.

"I can still eat more!" Izumi waved the empty plate. "Bring me more!"

"Where can she fit all that in that body?" Takuya was befuddled.

"Some people aren't what they seem..." Kouji noted.

* * *

Outside...

"I don't have anything to exchange but..." Tomoki headed out.

"I had a hard time too." Toucanmon voiced and the three met, before screaming in recognition.

"WAIT!" Tomoki took off after the fleeing Toucanmon.

"WE'RE NOT WAITING!" the Toucanmon fled.

* * *

In the market...

"BIG BIG BIG BIG PROBLEMS!" a panicked Bokomon raised the alarm.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked.

"Tomoki ran out of the town." Neemon replied.

"Eh?" Takuya and Kouji gasped.

* * *

In Datamon's store...

"I think this should do." Datamon noted. "Transfer the data." he slot in the cartridge an transferred the data into Tomoki's D-tector. "This should be fun."

* * *

Outside...

"WAIT!" Tomoki was still chasing after the Toucanmon. "Wait, you!"

"No way!" Toucanmon sang when they stepped into the weakened ice and fell in. "Cold! Cold!"

"This is the thing that you got from trading in our Digivices, right?" Tomoki picked up the activated camcorder. "I'm taking this."

"Help me!" Toucanmon shouted, struggling to stay afloat. "I can't swim! Please! HELP!"

"Those bad Toucanmon..." Tomoki remarked. "Serves them right."

"Help!" Toucanmon flailed. "Help me! Help! I can't swim! Please help me!"

Setting the camcorder on the ground, Tomoki then headed back, "Here! Take this!" he reached out his hand to pull Toucanmon to shore. "Huh?" he blinked when Toucanmon grabbed the camcorder and took off. "You're horrible."

"You are really an idiot!" Toucanmon taunted.

"You're doing that... after I saved you?" Tomoki was aghast.

"Don't blame me!" Toucanmon mocked and headed back to Datamon's store.

"The Digivices..." Tomoki started in shock.

* * *

In Datamon's store...

"This should be fine." Datamon finished the download. "Fifteen minutes left."

* * *

Outside...

"Tomoki!" Takuya hurried over to the dejected boy. "What's wrong, Tomoki?" he blinked when Tomoki threw himself into his arms an wept.

Tomoki said nothing and wailed.

* * *

In Datamon's store...

"Always wash your hands after using the toilet." Abormon turned to the audience after breaking down Datamon's wall.

"What are you doing?" Datamon demanded.

"I came to trade back what they traded yesterday." Abormon dropped the captured Toucanmon before Datamon. "Come on, let's trade."

"Let me check the trade item first." Datamon requested and peered into the camcorder.

"How is it?" Abormon prodded.

"I can't accept your offer." Datamon replied, seeing Tomoki rescuing the Toucanmon on video.

"What?" Abormon demanded.

"I already had a visitor before you." Datamon replied.

"Don't play me for a fool." Abormon threatened. "When I get mad... Abormon, slide evolution! Petaldramon!"

"Huh?" Takuya gasped, the group hearing the sudden explosion.

"Digital Bomb!" Datamon defended his store.

"Leaf Cyclone!" Petaldramon released his attack, sending Datamon into the wooden counter.

"Petaldramon!" Kouji gasped and he and Takuya grabbed a weapon each as Tomoki, Bokomon and Neemon went to Datamon's side.

"Datamon, are you alright?" Tomoki asked.

"Oh, it's you?" Datamon noted.

"I couldn't find anything." Tomoki admitted. "Something to trade..."

"You know, honesty is always the best policy." Datamon remarked.

"No..." Tomoki blinked.

"Here you go." Datamon returned Tomoki his D-tector.

"Huh?" Tomoki was confused.

"In the beginning, I thought you had lied to me." Datamon commented. "But I was wrong."

"Yea." Tomoki nodded.

"Take it." Datamon insisted.

"Thank you." Tomoki reclaimed his D-tector. "Huh?" he shook the device.

"No, it's not broken." Datamon chuckled. "But I added a present for you in it."

"A present?" Tomoki echoed.

"You were the one who got the item from the game, right?" Datamon reminded

"Beast Spirit?" Tomoki recognized his Beast Spirit. "That time... that was it!"

"I was under Miko-sama's orders to safeguard this item until its rightful owner comes to claim it." Datamon smiled.

"Spirit Evolution!" Tomoki wasted no time in calling forth his new evolution once Petaldramon beat Takuya and Kouji to the ground. "Korikakumon!"

"The Legendary Warrior, Korikakumon of Ice!" Bokomon recognized the new Beast Hybrid who had grabbed Petaldramon's tail to prevent from doing anymore damage to Takuya and Kouji.

"So, it's true." Datamon noted. "That humans can evolve into Digimon."

"What are you doing?" Bokomon gasped after Korikakumon knelt down to pray once beating Petaldramon to the ground. "It's too early to pray!"

"Look out, Korikakumon!" Datamon warned when Petaldramon tackled the Ice Hybrid to the ground.

"Ah, we're done for!" Bokomon whined.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon threw Petaldramon off him and summoned his hammers.

"Did Tomoki look like that?" Kouji was staring agape at the whooping Beast Hybrid.

"He's really outstanding... err..." Takuya trailed. "He's also a clown."

"He can't control Korikakumon, the Beast Spirit of Ice." Bokomon supplied.

"Thorn Jab!" Petaldramon buried his tail into the ground, sending the spikes sprouting around Korikakumon.

"Please go help Korikakumon." Datamon tossed Takuya and Kouji's D-tectors to them.

With an unison nod, the two transformed, "Spirit Evolution!"

"Agnimon!"

"Wolfmon!"

"Burning Salamander!" Agnimon wasted no time in calling forth his attack.

"Licht Sieger!" Wolfmon pulled out his laser sabers, both attacks freeing Korikakumon.

"Frozen Arrowheads!" Korikakumon released his attack, after tackling Petaldramon away from the market and into the ice field. Then, he knelt down and prayed after sending Petaldramon sliding off.

"Eh?" Izumi was astonished. "Tomoki finally did it!"

"Amazing." Junpei noted.

"You look really different though." Takuya added.

"Really?" Tomoki blushed.

"It's Ophanimon!" Takuya looked at his beeping D-tector.

"Seraphimon is now back to a Digitama form." Izumi informed.

"I know." Ophanimon replied.

"What should we do now?" Kouji inquired.

"It's up to you." Ophanimon replied. "It shall be more dangerous than before. Do you want to continue? Or go back?"

"Of course we'll continue." Takuya answered for the group.

"You can go back now if you want." Ophanimon reminded.

"Seraphimon became a Digitama because of us." Izumi replied.

"Where do we go now?" Kouji asked.

"Go to the Venus Rose." Ophanimon instructed.

"Ophanimon?" Kouji pressed when the screen fizzled out. "Ophanimon!"

"What's the Venus Rose?" Neemon thought to ask.

"It's that!" Bokomon pointed to the dark area before them.

"It's floating in the sky. Without a plan, we can't make it." Tomoki blinked.

"No!" Bokomon corrected. "Let's go to the place under it."

"But, it's kind of far..." Takuya pointed out. "Do we have to walk there?" and the group sighed.

"Look!" Izumi brightened and showed them the train tickets she won.

"What's that?" Neemon asked.

"We have these train tickets." Izumi announced. "I got these tickets by finishing 30 bowls of curry rice within an hour."

"Alright." Takuya declared. "Then let's all go to the Venus Rose!"

"Okay!" the group cheered and boarded Trailmon.

* * *

Omake

Tomoki: Spirit Evolution! Korikakumon! (Strikes Sailor Moon pose) In the name of AncientMegatheriummon, I will punish you!

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done. Read and review.


End file.
